Regresame a La vida
by LitaMalfoyKise
Summary: Kuroko hace mucho que no habla con sus ex compañeros de equipo como si fueran sus amigos. Hace mucho que extraña aquella vieja sensación de cariño. Por mucho que lo intente, no puede olvidar las cosas que perdio cuando se fue de Teiko, pero afortunadamente gracias a Kagami Taiga tiene la oportunidad de recuperarlas [Aokise-Kagakuro-MidoTaka-AkaMura- otras]
1. Chapter 1

_**Una Buena Historia que Contar**_

_Porque ya no...hablas con los demás?- pregunto tímidamente, caminando junto a el muchacho de pelo celeste_

_Porque…cambiaron- susurra lentamente el chico, bajando sus grandes ojos celestes y pegándolos al suelo- Aunque…no todo es su culpa, sabes? Yo podría….hablar con ellos, a veces._

_Kise….suena…amable- medio sonrie, tratando de animarle. Nota como su amigo medio sonríe, soltando una pequeña risita divertida_

_Kise es….un idiota…me agrada mucho- se sacudo el pelo un poco, incomodo por la conversación-Nos vimos…hace un par de días, salimos. Y otro de los chicos me llamo para mi cumpleaños_

_Por eso saliste tan rápido?- pregunto_

_Si, los…hecho demenos, probablemente no nos hablaríamos para nada de no ser….- silencio- Debo irme- mira su teléfono- Nos vemos la próxima Semana, Kagami-Kun, gracias por acompañarme_

_Kuroko…Yo….siento lo de tus amigos_

_Yo también_


	2. Parece que ellos si estan para él

_**…**_

_**Disclamer:**_ Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortograficos, lo admito

...

- Otra vez- grito la entrenadora de Seirin, cuando los jugadores hacían flecciones- Kuroko, si quieres tu puedes parar

- No, estoy bien- se levanta, tambaleándose un poco- Solo necesito…Aire.

- Kuroko…- se levanta con rapidez Kagami, mirando a su amigo de cabello celeste sentarse con rapidez en una de las bancas, porque no podía mantenerse de pie- Estas…muy palido.

- Estaré…- suena su celular, el chico mira a Riko, con cara de perrito mojado intentando convencerla de dejarlo contestar, ella gruñe molesta, insultándolo desde su mente y demostrándolo con los ojos, decide darles 10 minutos para descansar, después de todo llevaban un par de horas entrenando, así que diez minutos no tenían caso, el chico tomo su bolso y saco de él un celular de color celeste muy lindo que el pelirrojo nunca había visto, la verdad es que nisiquiera sabía que tenía un teléfono- Hola…Hola- suelta con más emoción la segunda vez- Si? Estas aquí?…Enserio? Genial eso es….oh, okay- susurra- A donde iras?...Me lo contarás cuando llegues a mi casa?...De acuerdo….No, no se, no he hablado con él….esta bien, te quiero….si, como a las- mira su reloj con detenimiento, mientras todos sus compañeros de equipo lo miraban curiosos, con un aspecto sorprendido, no sabían que Kuroko tenía amigos, o hermanos, o alguien a quien esperar- como a las ocho, si?...bien, besos, te quiero- cuelga, todos lo miran y él solo se encoge en su asiento.

Kuroko no disfrutaba del ser el centro de atención, adoraba ser prácticamente invisible para los demás, toda su vida había sido así y era feliz con eso. Durante mucho tiempo adoro la atención de sus ex compañeros de equipo, porque eran los ojos que jamás lo incomodaban, pero a estas alturas, distanciados como estaban, vacio como se encontraba y silencioso, aun más de lo que solía ser, las miradas lo molestaban mucho.

Kagami Taiga era una de esas personas que siempre notaba cuando una persona en especifico no estaba realmente comoda, sobretodo cuando la conocía lo suficientemente bien, y podría decirse que conocía a Tetsuya lo suficiente como para saberlo, para notarlo en sus grandes ojos celestes y en su pequeña boca haciendo muecas apenas visibles.

Los hecho, a todos y a cada uno, ya que hacían demasiadas preguntas sobre con quien estaba hablando, y como el chico no respondia, seguían presionando con más fuerza. Los aparto diciendo algo como "Ya, déjenlo en paz" y la gran mayoría se fue de inmediato, a tomar agua o algo, se fueron y no iban a volver en un rato.

- Con quien hablabas?- pregunta Taiga, Kuroko solo lo mira- Si…si puedes decirme.

- Con…una amiga- sentencia con lentitud

Kagami bajo los ojos, no recordaba que en ninguna de las salidas el peliceleste le haya mencionado a alguna chica, o a una amiga. Excepto claro aquella vez, pero nisiquiera fue él quien lo dijo, si no más bien Midorima. "Sabes que ella tenía razón, y eso es lo que te molesta" había murmurado casi de manera inaudible, casi imperceptible, lo que lo hizo un tanto notorio fue el pequeño golpe que Kise le dio en el brazo luego de eso, mirando a Kuroko, sonriente igual que siempre, estaban los cuatro en aquel restaurante.

- Como se llama?- pregunto por instinto- Si no te…

- Se llama Nía- Kuroko soltó con diversión su nombre, debido a la preocupación de Taiga por no molestarlo- La conozco como desde….los seis o algo así, es…aunque no lo creas…es como tu

- Porque?- pregunta, mirando con atención, también usaba ese ligero tono amenzante que tenía a veces, no le gusto que Kuroko lo comparará con una chica

- Es….- rie levemente- Cruel…

Antes de que el pelirrojo siquiera pudiera procesarlo, todos volvieron, el silencio que había habido entre ellos luego de que sus compañeros se fueron había sido demasiado largo y no pudo completar lo que iba a decir. La entrenado comenzo a gritarles, y ellos se levantaron con rapidez, sin siquiera oponerse una vez. Ella daba miedo, había que admitirlo.

Parecía que en ese segundo, todo se volvería negro para Kuroko, cayo al suelo tan derrepente que nadie pudo detenerlo, se había mareado solo un segundo y su visión se había puesto borrosa ya minutos antes de desmayarse, había tratado de ignorarlo pero al parecer era más enserio de lo que podía creer.

Su cuerpo cayo de manera lasia al suelo, con los brazos como fideos sobre su cabeza, muchos creyeron que su cuello pudo haberse roto, así que medio gritaron al verlo caer, tenía los ojos cerrados y la piel aun más palida de lo normal, parecía muerto, por lo que muchos corrieron para llegar a su lado.

Hyuga llego a su lado muy rápido aunque Kagami ya lo tenía casi en sus brazos intentando reanimarlo, aunque era un esfuerzo prácticamente inútil, debido a que estaba absolutamente inconciente. Aida gritaba un tanto histérica y muchos de los chicos también estaban muy nerviosos.

- Mitobe, traes tu auto?- pregunta con rapidez Izuki

- Tienes un auto?- pregunto alterado Aida, Mitobe solo asiente.

Tetsuya no sabe como, cuando ni donde, pero esta en una camilla, en una sala blanca, cuando desperto no vio a nadie a su alrededor por lo que se asusto. Pero pronto, una voz que no oia desde su enfrentamiento en la cancha hace unas semanas lo saco de su leve trance y lo hizo mirar hacía adelante.

- Estas bien, Tetsu?- la voz fuerte y gruesa de alguien a quien, diciéndolo con toda honestidad, no quería ver.

_Tres horas antes_

Kagami Taiga estaba paseándose por la sala de espera, pareciera que a Kuroko le había pasado algo grave, todo el equipo estaba ahí, con su ropa de entrenamiento, la mayoría aun con sudor en el cuerpo, alterados y casi al borde de la desesperación pura. Se pregunto si alguno de los que solían ser sus mejores amigos estaban al tanto de la situación en la que se encontraba el chico de cabello celeste en ese momento. "Los de la generación milagrosa, que juegen especialmente bien no significa nada, no merecen ese nombre si no estan para su ex compañero" pensó de manera frustrante el pelirrojo, sus ojos increíblemente rojizos parecían perdidos en el espacio entre su asiento y la pared, sin llegar a ningun sitio, quedando en el silencioso punto medio entre la histeria y el nerviosismo.

Él seguía teniendo apoyado en sus piernas el bolso de color celeste apoyado en su regazo, y recordó que en él su amigo había guardado su teléfono. Lo repensó un segundo, y se maldijo por lo que iba a hacer "Supongo que será un mal necesario" se dijo para si mismo, rebusco dentro de él hasta que finalmente encontró su celular, el iphone tan querido por su amigo, con esa carcasa de color celeste extraño que a Kuroko le gustaba tanto.

Busco sus llamadas recientes, y encontró, aparte de la que había hecho antes de desmayarse, una un poco más abajo "Kise Ryota", rodó los ojos y solo recordó la chillona, animada, maldita y desconcentrantemente alta voz del rubio, con esos ojos dorados, con esa altura un poco más baja que la de él, menos musculo y flaco que él, mucho más…hiperactivo que él, lo ahogaba su sola precensia, el pensar en él si quiera resultaba molesto. Pero en ese momento, saber si llegarían a ir al hospital era más imporante. Apreto su nombre y espero.

- _Kurokocchi- sonó, casi a los pocos segundos, su voz odiosamente animada_

- _Soy Kagami- suelta con dureza_

- _Hola Kagamicchi- ríe_

- _Tetsuya esta en el hospital- le dice sin más, tratando de no sonar demasiado alterado, aunque lo estaba, y eso era claramente obvio- El que esta cerca de nuestra escuela_

- _Voy para allá- murmura muy rápidamente, de manera mucho más serie, y se oye como corre y los leves gritos de "Eh, Kise, a donde vas?"- Nos vemos ahí._

Simplemente no podía creerlo. Acaso Kise Ryota había salido corriendo de su entrenamiento para ir a verlo? Kagami aun no podía creerlo, así que espero, espero un largo rato hasta que sintió unos pasos nerviosos y rapidos llegar hasta ahí, se abrió la puerta rápido, y vio el cuerpo flaco del rubio resbalar hasta la mesa de las enfermeras ignorando a cualquiera de sus fans que en ese momento se acercara a hablarle.

Se veía totalmente desordenado a comparación de como podría verse considerando quien era, su cabello completamente desordenado, su ropa de calle completamente mal puesta y mal convinada, unas zapatillas converse que parecían mal abrochadas.

- Kuroko Tetsuya- soltó con rapidez a la enfermera

- Kise- le grita Kagami, el rubio voltea y lo mira, corre de nuevo, hacía el pelirrojo, saluda al equipo de su ex compañero de equipo con la mano, de manera nerviosa

- Creo que deberías sentarte- le dice Izuki, levantándose y haciendo que se sentara

- Que le paso?- pregunto, sus ojos se mantenían quietos en ningún sitio, se paseaban nerviosos, sus manos temblaban y parecía estar en un constante estado de alerta

- Se desmayo por hacer demasiado ejercicio- respondió nerviosamente el pelirrojo- Se quebró el cuello y...eso- parecía querer mantener la calma, pero no podía, al menos no del todo.

Kise estaba tan nervioso que no podía controlar su cuerpo, sus manos temblaban con mucha rapidez, sus ojos se paseaban con alteración por todos lados en la sala de espera, tragaba saliva con fuerza e inclusive, siendo completamente extraño viniendo de él, su respiración forzosa hacía que su pecho y su cuerpo subiera y bajara con mucha rapidez, ignoraba a cada una de las fans que se le acercaran, de una manera increíblemente obvia.

Kagami se preguntaba como era posible que el gran y vanidoso Kise Ryota fuera destrozado con solo un pequeño accidente, aunque tambien se miro a si mismo, en un espejo que estaba pegado a la pared, se veia más o menos peor que el muchacho de cabello rubio.

Taiga tenía una sola cosa en mente "No debía haberlo dejado correr cuando note que se estaba mareando" ciertamente sabía que era su culpa. La respiración era asquerosamente fuerte, y los ojos de muchos de los compañeros de equipo de su amigo lo miraban preocupado.

- Kise-Kun, deberías calmarte- murmuro Hyuga, con voz preocupada, fue totalmente ignorado por el rubio

- Como es posible que lo dejaras hacer demasiado ejercicio?- le grita un tanto histerico, fue regañado por un par de enfermeras, así que bajo la voz- Como pudiste arriesgarlo así? Se supone que sabes que tiene ciertos limites- sigue regañarlo- Como lo dejaste?- le pregunta alterado mirando a Taiga, ciertamente la voz chillona y nerviosa del rubio lo hizo sentirse muy mal, porque en ella simplemente se notaba lo preocupado que estaba.

El pelirrojo pelirrojo solo se mantuvo en silencio y lo miro mientras la culpa lo invandia de la manera más terrible y asquierosa. El más flaco se levanto, para caminar hasta el puesto de enfermeras que estaba doblando en el pasillo, para preguntar algo, si bien Kagami- y todos en realidas- habían intentado conseguir información no lo habían conseguido, pero el pelirrojo podía apostar que el increible fisico de Kise Ryouta servia para algo. Mientras él se quedaba sentado con los ojos perdidos, la boca seca y un sentimiento de culpa enormemente cruel invadiendole el pecho.

Pronto las puertas de la sala de espera se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a una chica delgada, alta de cabello azul casi negro con mechas de un azul electrico excentrico, de brillantes ojos azules y de tez morena. Sudaba, respiraba cansadamente, apenas si podía mantenerse de pie por si misma, no hubiera podido hablar ni aunque hubiera querido, debido al fuerte dolor que sentía, le presionaba las costillas y podía con ella sin mucho esfuerzo, lo sabía, se notaba en como respiraba.

Una enfermera se acerco a ella para ver como estaba, mientras que el tigre aun sentado en su asiento junto con sus amigos sola la miraba con curiosidad, tenía una aire conocido, le resultaba enfermamente familiar.

- Kuroko...-pronuncio de manera apenas audible- Kuroko Tetsuya- soltó, debilmente y aun tambaleante

Estaba medio afirmada de la enfermera, el pelirrojo se levanto y camino hasta ella, la enfermera no había comprendido del todo bien lo que la morena intentaba decirle dentro de su dolor, pero para él resulto demasiado facil distingir entre los jadeos de la chica el nombre de su amigo, ya que parecia ser todo lo que en ese momento le importaba a la muchacha, incluso sin poder mantenerse de pie.

- Eres amiga de Kuroko?- pregunto con voz un poco nerviosa, luego de haber tocado su hombro, haciendola voltear muy lentamente, la vio asentir cerrando los ojos

- Si- mumura ella, se aparto de la enfermera empujandola un poco, parandose derecha muy dificultosamente

- Me llamo...- comenzo a presentarse el muchacho pero ella nisiquiera le dio el tiempo para terminar

- Si quien eres- le corta con rapidez, lo mira de arriba abajo como un escaner- Eres Kagami Taiga, eres su compañero de clase y de equipo, su amigo hasta donde tengo entendido- Kagami solo asiente dejandola hablar, parecia recomponerse de apoco, pero aun no estaba del todo bien- Me llamo Niara, Nía si quieres. Nada de "Kun" o algo así, lo odio. Vivi demasiado tiempo fuera para eso- El pelirrojo suelta una risa, la comprende, es un poco molesto que vayan por ahí agregandole algo a tu nombre cuando tu no estas acostumbrado.. Ella era la chica del telefono- Me dices que ocurrio?

Se desmayo y se pego realmente fuerte en la cabeza- le cuenta- Creo...que se rompio algo- ella soltó una risita divertida pero nostalgica, igual que en los viejos tiempos, Kuroko seguia siendo increiblemente terco y demasiado orgulloso como para parar incluso estando mareado.

- _Niaracchi-_ se escucho a lo lejos la reconosible voz del rubio, lanzandose a la morena y abrazandola con fuerza, para solo ganarse un golpe en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para medio botarlo de donde estaba, él se separo con rapidez de su agarra para pararse derecho de nuevo y sobarse la cabeza

- Te dije que no me llamaras así- le gruñe molesta, él solo la miraba como si no se creyera que estaba ahí, porque no lo hacía, él creía que seguiria en Nueva York. Hace cuanto que no la veía? Unos cinco meses? Un poco más? Apenas si recordaba el sonido de su voz, y no era precisamente por la razón correcta

- Desde Donde Vienes?- pregunto el rubio al verle demasiado cansada como para venir de cerca

Ella lo mira, pero luego mira al mayor, que mantenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios, ambos ruedan los ojos y lo ignoran, llendose a sentar junto a los compañeros de basket de Kuroko, que los miraban con curiosidad aunque no decian ninguna palabra, mientras que Kise los veía alejarse, con un puchero en los labios, sintiendose como un pequeño perrito ignorado ya que habían pasado de él como de comer mierda.

Ella se presento, aun hablando en voz baja y nerviosa debido al cansancio, saludo a todos sin decir más que un "Me llamo Niara, Nía" Kagami no sabía si eso era su nombre o su apellido, y cuando pregunto ella solo se limito a sonreir y a subir los hombros restandole importancia, y cuando el pelirrojo opto por preguntarle al chico de ojos dorados él solo mascullo algo con rapidez y siguio mirando al vacio, sin conseguir calmar su respiracion.

- Desde donde vienes corriendo?- pregunto Aida, preocupada por su aspecto cansado, mientras Izuki le daba a la morena una botella de agua

- Desde Shoutoku- jadea bebiendo el agua.

Todos la miran sorprendidos, la verdad es que la escuela estaba realmente lejos de aquel hospital, para cualquier persona normal esa distansia era una sentencia de muerte a menos de medio camino, pero aquella chica no había muerto, estaba cansada, mucho, lo cual era completamente razonable debido a lo recorrido, pero a ella no parecía importarle en lo más minimo, parecía recuperarse lentamente y seguia manteniendose viva incluso con el dolor.

- Kise-Kun me llamo- dijo ella con voz nerviosa, pero más calmada- Solo me dijo que estaba en el hospital...así que...deje lo que estaba haciendo y me vine corriendo sin avisar a nadie.

Kagami se pregunto cuando lo había hecho, con lo alterado que estaba no creía que el rubio fuera capaz de tener la cordura suficiente como para sostener un telefono, sabía que posiblemente también había llamado a otros, era ina posibilidad y lo sabía, no le molestaría que aparecieran puesto que ciertamente demostrarían una preocupación aun existente por su ex compañero de clase y equipo, ciertamente lo calmaria un poco. Demostrarían un poco de humanidad. Le gustaría que muchos de ellos mostraran los nervios que veía en el alterado Kise Ryota en ese momento.

- Nía- se escucho un increiblemente cansado Midorima entro a la sala de espera, sorprendentemente solo y nervioso, entro a paso firme y decidido con sus largas piernas flacas, solo saludo a la chica e ignoro a todos a su alrededor, el rubio se había ido otra vez.

Mirodima le pregunto a la muchacha morena que había pasado con Tetsuya, y ella solamente se limito a repetir lo que Kagami había dicho, exactamente y sin faltar una palabra. Prontamente los ojos molestos del chico de cabello verde se pegaron a su cuerpo de manera veloz, remarcando su odio claro en él, penetrandolo con los ojos, demostrando cuanto podía odiarle en un solo srgundo. Parecia realmente molesto, estaba realmente molesto, hablaba rapido y solo con Nía, sin siquiera mirarla del todo y buscaba con los ojos una cabellera rubia que le resultara familiar.

- Midorima- le hablo con voz clara pero angustiosa el pelirrojo

- Tu no hables- le grita furioso el muchacho de pelo verde- Tu tienes la culpa de esto, tu eres SU amigo, eres SU compañero de equipo, se supone que tu debías cuidarlo- le gruñe, casi con fuego saliéndole por los ojos, la furia le controlaba y dudaba que pudiera calmarse, Taiga creía que en cualquier momento se le lanzaría ensima, para ahorcarlo y asesinarlo de la manera más cruel, dolorosa y lenta que se le ocurriese o que existiese en el universo. Pero pronto, volvió a sentarse derecho, guardando silencio, con esa mueca seria y vacia.

- _Midorimacchi_, es su culpa que sea terco, tu sabes como es- intenta calmarlo el rubio, que llegaba recién de hablar con unas fans para disculparse por ignorarlas antes, solo tuvo que posar para un par de fotos, autografiar un par de revistas, besar unas cuantas mejillas y asunto arreglado, su voz sonaba igual de alterada.

- Vamos Shin-chan, también esta preocupado- lo calmo la chica, paseando sus manos por el ante brazo del muchacho- Vamos, respira y siéntate. Voy a llamar a Takao para que te vigile- exclama ella jalándolo por el brazo para que se sentara junto a ella.

Kagami se levanto, intranquilo como estaba no podía quedarse quieto del todo, así que se dedico a dar vueltas por el sitio. Kise camino por su alrededor, el tigre se impresiono con demasía.

Se impresiono porque por lo general Kise no caminaba, saltaba y bailaba alrededor de las personas, siempre con su voz cantarina sonando hasta por si acaso, no sonreía como era de costumbre, no había un brillo en sus labios, solo una mueca, tenía la cabeza baja y la mirada en ningun sitio, no había ningun brillo en sus ojos, parecía apagado, sus ojos dorados no tenían ninguna luz especial, como solían. Parecía que nada iba bien con él *Nada va bien con él, porque su mejor amigo se quebró el cuello, cuando se desmayo* pensó Kagami con poca calma, sabía que habían al menos dos cosas mal en esa sentencia.

Iba a hablar con Kise, porque incluso cuando el modelo era increíblemente insoportable la mayoría del tiempo, era el que más le agradaba de los Ex compañeros de Kuroko, siendo completamente honestos, era bastante agradable y gracioso a veces.

- Ryota, calmate, si?- le pidió con voz suave, mirándolo, mientras que hacía que lo observara.

- No conseguiras calmarlo de esa manera- habla el peliverde, mientras se levanta una vez más del asiento en el que estaba, se paro frente a él rubio, para hacer lo que fuera que quisiera hacer- Tiene un extraño tipo de asma, le da cuando esta nervioso- lo sujeta de los ante brazos y Kise lo mira con la respiración aun alterada- Respira Kise….sigueme- le pido- Inhala….exala, eso…consentrate en mi, Ryota- el rubio solo intentaba hacerle caso y seguirle, para cambiar su respiración- Eso…listo…ahora ya estas bien

El rubio apenas termino de respirar nerviosamente y se calmo, aunque con rapidez se lanza hacía el más alto, para abrazarlo con fuerza, ocultando su rostro blanco en el cuello del chico, se quedo un tanto quieto primero, pero luego lo abrazo también.

- Estará bien, Kise, sabes que va a estar bien- lo abraza, intentando calmarlo.

Todos, a excepción de la chica, miraban sorprendidos la escena, no creían realmente que Midorima Shintarou pudiera demostrar afecto por alguien, de realmente mostrarse amable en publico. Lo soltó luego, de manera un tanto brusca, para sacárselo de ensima con rapidez, para arreglarse la ropa, mirarlo con un poco de despresio, odiar al mundo con los ojos y volver a comportarse como siempre, caminando hasta volver a sentarse.

No paso nada en los siguientes diez minutos, sola la imponente entrada de un Takao algo alterado, que intentaba pedir una explicación, además de que se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, debido a las miradas de odio que el chico de ojos verde le daba al tigre, que se intentaba mantener al margen de todo, para poder calmarse aunque se sentía demasiado culpable como para calmarse.

No ocurrió nada en los siguientes 10 minutos, solo la imponente llegada de Takao algo alterado, cansado probablemente de pedalear, arrastrando los pies, con rostro cansado. Apenas llego sus ojos negros cayeron sobre el más alto de ellos, Mirodima, subió la ceja y bufó, camino hasta él y cruzo los brazos. Le había mandado un mensaje no muy especifico "Estoy en el hospital cerca de Serin" Al pelinegro casi le había dado un jodido ataque, así que casi había volado hasta el hospital. El joven de cabello verde medio sonrió, egocentrico, y enseño nuevamente la marioneta de conejo que era su Lucky Item de ese día, casi burlándose de él.

Prontamente se calmo, al sentir el ambiente pesado y asqueroso que había en la sala, miro a su alrededor, notando hacía donde iban las miradas de odio de su compañero de equipo, se disculpo con la mirada con el resto del equipo, dando a entender que sentía la "Actitud infantil y ridícula" que su amigo estaba teniendo.

- Dejalo, Shin-chan- le pidió Takao, pegándole en el brazo- Tambien esta preocupado…

- Callate Takao- lo callo

- Shiiiiin-chaaaaaaan- lo sacudió, moviéndolo casi por completo, haciendo a muchos reir- No seaaaaaas malo

- Me voy a ver a mi madre por el fin de semana- se escucha una voz claramente molesta, con un tono un poco menos agudo que el de Kise- Y miren lo que pasa

Una figura un tanto baja, delgada, con un rostro fi no pero siendo honestos daba un poco de miedo, era la creadora de esa voz. Se imponía sin problema ante los demás, sin importar de que era mucho más bajo que los demás, siendo recibido con los palidos rostros de sus compañeros, no venía solo, clara, e inclusive cuando el chico que estaba a su lado era unas, al menos, dos veces su estatura, su precensia no les causaba ni un cuarto de pavor, de hecho no existía nada en el más alto que causara miedo a sus ex amigos, ni a Kise, ni a Midorima.

- No fue nuestra culpa- se defendieron con rapidez el chico rubio y el de ojos verdes, casi hablando al unisono y sonando demasiado nerviosos como para razonar

La morena se levanto, siendo seguida por los ojos de muchos de los chicos, fulmino con sus ojos azules a Midorima y a Kise, quienes bajaron la cabeza enseguida. Kagami casi quería reir, no parecía realista ver a Midorima Shintarou bajando la cabeza con tanta rapidez.

- Nadie tuvo la culpa- ella le sonrie al muchacho frente a ella- Un gusto verlo otra vez, capitán- hace un gesto militar, haciendo al muchacho con Heterocromia reir- Hola Atsushi- saluda moviendo la mano, para luego abrazarlo por la cintura, e incluso cuando ella era alta le llegaba solo al pecho, quedando su cara acomodada en esa parte del cuerpo del muchacho de cabello lila- Te eche de menos- había sonreído, aferrándose aun más a él.

Kagami había pegado sus ojos en el más bajo, que parecía verlo todo, con la cabeza alzada y sus extraños ojos penetrantes analizándolo todo. Tenía uno de un color rojizo extraño, pero lo que realmente hizo que todos los pelos del cuerpo se levantaran, fue su otro ojo, que era de un color dorado raro, no eran como los del modelo que brillaban con dulzura extrema, si no que era un dorado furioso, de un color muy marcado, y con honestidad daba cierto miedo, o siendo honestos, mucho miedo.

Suposo que ese chico era Akashi, el ex capitán de Teiko. Lo reconoció porque se notaba el respeto que imponía sobre los otros chicos, y el aprecio- y miedo- que le tenían Kise y Midorima.

Atsushi tenía su brazo pasado por los hombros de su acompañante, de manera sobre protectera, por lo que Kagami medio sonrio. "La mamá de Mura-kun se caso con el padre de Akashi, hace mucho, tenían unos 5 años, así que Akashi-kun y él siempre fueron muy cercanos, si hay algo que valora más que ganar es…él" había dicho Kuroko.

- Bien, alguien me explica o que?- pregunta con voz preocupada pero claramente mandona, y muy dura.

Midorima y Kise dudaron un par de segundos, se miraban entre ellos y solo balbuceaban incoherencias.

- Kise-chin, donde esta Kuro-chin?—pregunto con su voz usualmente melosa Atsuhi, mirando al rubio

Kise lo mira, sabe que los ojos del pelirosa estaban sobre él en ese mismísimo momento, con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa narcisista en los labios. No iba a esquivar la pregunta, pero la verdad dudaba poder contestar de manera realmente coherente. Sabía que no podía, porque podía distraer a Atsushi, pero no al ex capital, sabía que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ver sus muecas como para darse cuenta cuando mentira.

Así que solo miro al muchacho de ojos verdes, para que le dijera que debía decir, pero al contrario solo negó con la cabeza.

- Pues….Tetsuya…esta con el medico, pero se pondrá bien- responde, para luego sonreir, y el chico del cabello lila sonrie también.

Parece que Akashi esta complasido, porque sonrie de manera más calmada, el hecho de que por lo menos el más infantil de ellos estuviera bien le alegraba. Saco de su mochila un poco de dimero y se lo dio al más alto.

- Kise puedes ir con Muroshakibara a comprar dulces?- pre pregunta, pero ciertamente no era una pregunta, Akashi no preguntaba exigia con un tono de voz medio decente, aunque igual de duro que siempre..

- Y café- grita Aida

- Y cigarros- grita Niara

- Y un pastel- chilla Takao

- Y unas hamburguesas, Kise- ahora el que pide es Kagami

Kise bufa, y se levanta de su asiento, recibe el dinero de todos y toma a Atsushi por la manga de su chaqueta y comienza a jalarlo para que caminara. Kise parecía tener una actitud demasiado poco apropiada como para ser él.

- Parece que…Kise tiene destrozada la razón- escuchan una voz profunda y lenta- No lo veía así…desde hace mucho.

La puerta estaba abierta, y entonces fue cuando la gran luz que algún día fue entro por ella, un cuerpo grande, musculoso y moreno, con ojos azules que brillaban con fuerza, clavándose en un alrededor. Si había algo que Kagami no quería ver, era eso, ese cuerpo musculoso y fuerte aparecer por la puerta. Sobre todo hablando de Kise en particular, luego del Interhigh, por lo que tenía entendido Kise había quedado con una especie de trauma.

"Supongo que en fondo Kise-kun creía que Aomine-kun iba a dale la mano, o que iba a ayudarlo a levantarse cuando lo vio en el suelo, dentro de él algo, lo que fuera en ese momento, realmente deseaba que dentro de Aomine siguiera estando su amigo" esas fueron las palabras exactas de Kuroko en el burger, cuando Kagami le pregunto sobre Kise y la final del Interhigh.

- No deberías estar aquí- hablo con rapidez Niara

Aomine no la escucho, y solo entro decidido, alzo la cabeza más, para ver como el pelirrojo lo observaba con odio, y el chico de cabello azul solo sonrio.

- Hola Kagami Taiga- sonrie de manera egocéntrica- Sabes…cuando Kuroko jugaba en Teiko…se desmayo un par de veces, vomito, medio se murió, pero de ahí a quebrarse el cuello…- suelta burlon- me refiero…sabíamos cuidarlo.

- Que mierda haces aquí?- reclama, levantándose

- Vine a verlo, sigue siendo mi amigo- rie

- Nadie te quiere aquí- sentencio con fuerza Midorima

Daiki volteo sorprendido, con una expresión extraña en el rostro, porque incluso cuando sabía esa preferencia que Midorima tenía por Kise, ya que lo veía como un niño y lo era, pero no sabía que era capaz de ser tan directamente defensivo, y con él específicamente, plantársele delante y decirle que se alejara.

- Y tu no vas a decir nada,…..hermanita?- pregunto con seria

- No tengo nada que decir- respondió- solo que no deberías estar aquí.

Kagami quería desmayarse, aunque lo vio venir, una chica con un carácter fuerte, con una pulsera de la WNBA, con un semblante imperativo y una mirada tan mesquina como lo era seguramente, su alma también. Alguien así, a sus ojos, tenía que tener Aomine en algun lado. Pero no quería creérselo, porque había hablado con ella bastante y era agradable, pensó, tal vez, que así era Daiki antes de ser el monstruo que fue en la final.

Nunca había visto los ojos molestos de Mirodima salirse de su orbita, intentando destrozar con fuerza a la persona frente a él, pero podía apostar que eso era el descontrol apoderándose de sus acciones. Akashi se mantenía al margen, suponía que era porque él verdaderamente estaba preocupado por Kuroko y que las pelear infantiles de sus amigos no eran apropiadas. Pero aun así, lo sacaba un poco de quisio el hecho de no saber que hizo plantarse tan derecho a Midorima, y defenderlo.

"Midorima-kun siempre dijo que Kise-kun era muy debil, psicológicamente, un lloron si prefieres, por eso siempre estaba delante de él, se aseguraba de mantenerlo bien, o al menos lo intentaba, siempre creí que era por que en el fondo Shintarou y él eran como hermanos, Kise era el hermano menor que siempre debía cuidar"

- Daiki- se escucho el murmuro de Kise

Apenas audible, apenas dicho, casi un gemido repentino de miedo. Sus piernas temblaron y sus ojos cayeron al suelo con demasiada rapidez.

- Olvide algo, hay algo…lo se, ven- comienza a jalarlo Atsuhi- Vamos Kise.

Desconcerto a la gran mayoría pero también muchos lo agradecieron, porque se llevo a Kise muy rápido, casi como un rayo desapareciendo en la distancia.

- El invierto será divertido- murmura Takao, sentándose nuevamente- Eh, Shin-chan, basta quieres? Solo será un rato.

- No te quiero aquí, Aomine

- Pues que pena- le mira el moreno

- Tienes tres segundo para sentarse….1…- "No somos niños, Akashi, no nos asustas"- 2….- "Enserio pretendes hacer esto?"- Tr…- ya estaban sentados

La verdad es que pocas veces alguno de ellos se resistía a hacer lo que Akashi decía, ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente fuerte. Porque aunque se viera pequeño, y debilucho, el pelirosa era definitivamente el más fuerte, el más agil, y al fin y al cabo era su capitán, o solía hacerlo.

Midorima seguía sentado, luego de pasar un rato, con Takao a su lado, quien jugaba con su teléfono, con los ojos pegados ahí. Ciertamente se sentía bien, teniéndolo a su lado, se sintió feliz de verlo llegar tan alterado, no sabía que pasaba. Supo notar el brillo alterado en sus ojos lo hizo llenarse de una alegría que no demostraría.

Takao no era una persona muy agradable, por lo general, era como una versión más egocéntrica de Kise, algo parecido a una mescla entre si mismo y el rubio, ante los ojos de Shintarou, al menos. Era bastante orgulloso, dramático y un rompedor de reglas por naturaleza, y eso a Midorima le causaba nausias constantes, era arrastrado junto con él a los castigos, por el hecho de que todos los profesores asumen que porque siempre estan juntos, también es su culpa.

Los ojos verdes de aquel alto muchacho lo miraron de reojo. Takao tenía una pequeña nariz puntiaguda, las pestañas largas, y tenía unos labios extraños que se marcaban cuando estaba de costado.

- Midorima, cariño, se te cae la saliva- le susurra Akashi, con una risita, estaba sentado junto a él

El joven se sentó más derecho, intentando desviar sus ojos de manera rápida, estaba seguro de que no era así, pero de todas formas lo hizo. Pero de ciertamanera quizás era verdad. Takao sintió como se movia su amigo, así que desvio los ojos y los poso de manera confundida en su compañero de equipo.

Lo contemplo un segundo, sonrío de costado, negando con la cabeza, viendo el rubor claro en las mejillas palidas de su amigo. Se rie levemente, para pegar sus ojos en su teléfono, aunque no podía sacar ese sentimiento de su mente. Quería mucho a su Shin-chan, lo quería porque lo conocía desde mucho. Desde los 5 o algo así, lo conocía mejor que nadie, o eso quería creer, eran vecinos desde siempre, básicamente se habían criado con la misma mujer, la madre de Takao, y sobre muchas cosas más, Takao fue quien incito a Mirodima a jugar básquet.

_"Mira Shin-chan, que es eso?" había gritado un pequeño Takao de unos 5 años. Shintarou lo había mirado con unos ojos obvios y algo molesto, parecía haber preguntado lo más obvio de la vida "Es Basquet, Takao" incluso en aquel entonces, Midorima tenía ese tono de voz tan típico de él, parecía que no había cambiado para nada. Entonces, Takao miro emocionado a la cancha que estaba frente a ellos, mirando por entre las rejillas de fierro. "Shin-chan sabe jugan?" pregunto con voz inocente, mirando al más alto "Porque preguntas?" entonces Midorima miro hacía adelante, no, no sabía hacer eso, no tenía idea de como hacerlo. "Shin-chan es muy listo, podría enseñarme" comienza a moverlo, sacudiéndolo con fuerza "De acuerdo"_

Sus ganas de ganar, de demostrar que podía aprender rápido, y pronto también descubrió ese talento increíble que poseía, llevando con él también a su amigo. Takao, aunque nadie lo sabía era la única persona que podía evitar que Midorima hiciera uno de sus increíbles lanzamientos. _"Tranquilo, Shin-chan, será nuestro secreto" para luego darle, un guiño coqueto. "Callate Takao" bufo "De nada" le sonrió._

Tambien le enseño a jugar, lo que lo formo y lo convirtió en lo que era, por lo que Takao le estaba eternamente agradecido.

- Shin-Chan- hablo nuevamente Takao- Shin-chan- volvió a hablarle

- Que quieres, Takao?- pregunto con rapidez el joven, con voz pesada y cruel

- Porque aun no les dicen nada sobre Tetsuya?- le pregunta

- Porque las enfermeras estan demasiado ocupadas mirando a Kise, como para decirnos algo- menciona Aomine de manera cansada

- Familiares de Kuroko Tetsuya?- escuchan la voz de una de las enfermeras

Hola :) Espero que les guste el capitulo, la verdad me esmeré mucho. Es mi primera novela así que peeeerdonenme si es muy mala.

Besos :)


	3. Estas bien?

_**The-Queen-Nasud**__**a**_

Si, llegarón en plan mamá gallina, así como super sobre protectores. Akashi es muy genial, como que se impone y lo respetan, cof cof le tienen miedo, cof cof. La verdad yo sabía lo de las familias, pero ciertamente incluí a Nía por algo super especifico, que se va a ir viendo a medida que avancen los capitulos, me gustan los OC siendo honesta, no me parecen que dañen la historia y la verdad a veces las mejoran o las hacen ver más bonitas, hubiera usado a Momoi, de hecho esa fue mi primera idea pero necesitaba a alguien con una personalidad mucho más fuerte y mucho más parecida a Daiki.

Midorima se toma enserio lo de ser "como el hermano" de Kise, muy enserio. Si no te esperabas eso, creo que vas a sorprenderte más con lo que va a ir apareciendo.

**_Sapphire Leia_**

Me alegra que te gustaran, lo se, es que tecnicamente el primero fue como un prologo.

Lo se, yo casi lloraba mientras escribia lo de Kise, se altera con facilidad y Midorima ayuda a calmarle los nervios. Y si, los demás tambien sabían pero solo Midorima estaba allí, así que...pudo tranquilisarlo un poco. Si, se alterara de nuevo, con Aomine. Dan ganas de ahorcarlo es terrible y se sigue viendo espectacular.

Aunque todos se enojan con Kagami es porque intentan culpar a alguien que no sea Kuroko, porque lo conocen y saben que es así, pero siguen intentando buscar el error en otras personas porque los de la generacion de los milagros "No se equivocan".

Aoki será la más dificil, lo hice así como para imponerme un desafio porque yo soy una de esas personas que unen a las parejas rapido y todos son felices para siempre, quería que en el fondo (me siento tan cruel admitiendo esto) Kise y Aomine sufrieran un poco.

No, la verdad me incomodaría un poco lo de la beta, nunca me parecieron buena idea y muchos dicen que tampoco es como que vaya mucho conmigo eso de que alguien me corriga demasiado (lo se, suena estupido pero con mis fics no se mete nadie)

Gracias, espero que te gusten los capitulos que siguen

Besos

_**…**_

_**Disclamer:**_ Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortograficos, lo admito

...

- Familiares de Kuroko Tetsuya?- escuchan la voz de una de las enfermeras

- Nosotros- se levantan la gran mayoría de los presentes

- El paciente esta estable, aunque adolorido- les dice- posiblemente necesite dormir aquí esta noche. Si quieren entrar a verlo, deben esperar un poco- mira la ficha entre sus manos- Ahora, quien de ustedes es su hermano, hermana o lo que sea?

- No llamaste a Kizu?- pregunta Midorima

- No- niega Kise- Lo siento

- No importa- se adelanta Akashi, poniéndose enfrente de la enfermera- Yo me hago cargo de los gastos, solo digame que firmar- sentencia, con sus ojos extraños puestos en algun papel que ella le dio

- Eres la definición de entrometido, lo sabes verdad?- sonrio Niara

- Definir es limitar- dice terminando de firmar- Bueno…quien entrará primero?

Esa era la pregunta que posiblemente causo el caos en la sala de espera, aunque aparte de ellos no había nadie más. La verdadera rabia de Kagami se lanzo a flote cuando el único de la generación de los milagros que no tendría ningun derecho ha levantar la mano, lo hizo. De manera timida y extraña, pero lo hizo.

No dijo nada claro, el pelirrojo se limito a mirar a Akashi esperando que le dijera algo, lo que sea, pero comprendió que no era a él a quien tenía que mirar. Midorima quería gritar, pero no lo hizo, miro a Aomine con unos ojos profundos, de negación. Y espero a ver que ocurria.

Kise estaba casi abrazado entre Midorima y Atsushi, medio escondido entre los dos más altos de su ex equipo, mirándolos con temos, como si estuviera asustado de algo.

Sus piernas aun dolían a veces, aun ardían, de hecho aquel día, luego del partido, sus ex compañeros lo tuvieron que ayudar. Afortunadamente Akashi y Murashakibara estaban ahí, así que básicamente Atsushi lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a su casa, mientras Midorima y Akashi hacían bromas para intentar subirle el animo, pero a mitad de camino el rubio se desmorono por completo y comenzo a llorar, intento esconder su rostro en el pecho del que lo cargaba, sollozando, mientras sus amigos guardaban silencio, con la cabeza abajo.

_"Nisiquiera es como si le importara" murmuro nerviosamente, escondiendo su rostro. Akashi había tragado saliva y respirado con dificultad "Nisiquiera es como si realmente fuera Aomine, Kise" le susurra, intentando sonar bien._

No lo era, para nada, no había nada en aquel moreno que si quiera les recordara a lo que solía ser, no había nada en sus ojos y por supuesto, no había nada en su alma.

Akashi no solía….preocuparse por los demás demasiado, no fuera de la cancha al menos, como persona solía ser frio, pero conocía a sus compañeros lo suficiente y fue a verlos apenas Atsushi menciono "Kise" "Aomine" y "Partido" juntos. Sabia que iba a ocurrir algo malo "Y como siempre gano, siempre acierto" pensaba, tenía razón como siempre, pero no quería tenerla. Ciertamente sabía como se estaba comportando Aomine ulltimamente, sabía precisamente que no era del todo él, que nada de lo que Aomine hiciera o dijera en ese momento era lo que realmente pensaba.

Akashi tenía lo que muchos podían llamar un temple de acero, era una persona sorprendetemente calmada la gran mayoría del tiempo. Pero los que realmente lo conocían, como Aomine Daiki lo hacía, sabían que no era muy fácil quebrar y sacarlo de aquel temple, pero si alguien lo conseguía, no la pasaba muy bien que digamos.

Por desgracia él, en ese momento, había logrado sacarlo de su sitio de paz muy fácilmente, lo ultimo que hizo antes de dejar Teiko fue pelear con Atsushi, lo cual fue una malísima idea, y de paso romper y destrozar todo lo que Kuroko era, tampoco fue una de sus más grandiosas ideas inteligentes.

Aomine sabía que había hecho todo eso, añadiéndole su reciente asesinato a la dulce y hermosa alma optimista que el rubio modelo poseía. Sus ojos bajaron por la sala de espera, contemplando con velocidad todo lo que ocurria a su alrededor, vio como Kise y Midorima hacían esa sesión de contraataque del asma de Kise, como Takao solo miraba atento este ultimo acto, como Murashakibara y Akashi hablaban de cosas sin sentido alguno, y como, esto fue lo que él seguramente llamaría "Una increíble llamada de atención", como Kagami demostraba la preocupación que tenía dentro, saliéndole hasta por los poros. Era solo mirarlo, solo notar el brillo triste de sus ojos y notar sus nervios.

El silencio era incomodo, nadie decía absolutamente nada. Aida se sentó junto a Kagami para ver que le ocurria, lo miro absolutamente preocupada

- Kagami-kun, estas…bien?- pregunto ella, mirándolo

- Si, yo solo….- murmuro, sacudiendo con su mano su cabello rojo, bajando la mirada al suelo

- Yo también me siento responsable, Kagami, pero…no me veo así- lo apunta

- No me veo de ninguna manera- niega

- Kagami idiota- se burla- Hay…algo que necesites decirme?

Aida preguntaba con cuidado, intentando no incomodarlo, porque por grande y seguro que pudiera parecer el pelirrojo, era una persona timida casi a extremo, que se cohibía con rapidez, que apenas si podía controlar lo que decía sin sonrojarse. A diferencia de Kuroko era incapaz de decir lo que pensaba con rapidez y sin dudar, apenas si hablaba de corrido cuando estaba nervioso. Y eso Riko lo sabía.

- Se pondrá bien, verdad?- pregunta, con voz extraña- Es que…no se, siempre lo dejo hacer lo que quiere, sabiendo que no debería. Pero tampoco es como si me hiciera mucho caso

- No puedes controlarlo- escucha la voz calmada pero aterradora de Akashi hablando, mientras leia el periódico de ese día- Nadie puede, nisiquiera nosotros en su momento, ni siquiera Aomine en su momento- sonaba tan seguro de lo que hablaba que lo ahogaba- Kuroko-kun es…una sombra, desaparece con facilidad, con una rapidez que evita que puedas controlarlo. Esa es su ventaja sobre el resto, y eso, aunque no lo creas, te incluye a ti.

- No se escapa de mi

- Por supuesto que no- se rie con maldad Aomine, aunque no lo hacía apropósito- Supongo que…puedes evitar que se desaparesca a las 2 de la madrugada, no? Y que no aparesca en días. Sabes que tiene un hermano y que su padre jamás esta en casa- le dice- Mientras menos sabes, más fácil le resulta controlarte, Kagami, porque tu aun crees que nosotros somos los montruos- levanta una ceja, la sonrisa en sus labios era absolutamente perturbadora y el brillo que sus ojos daban te helaba la sangre- Pero te recuerdo que Tetsu, también es uno de nosotros.

- Basta Aomine- lo calla con rapidez Midorima- Tetsuya ya no es así y fin de la discusión, cierra la boca, luego mira a Akashi- Pensé que eras más sensato que esto

- Las cosas cambian, Midorima- le suelta con frialdad- Y cambian más cuando alguien que me importa esta en el hospital

- Les juro que si no cierran la boca me asegurare de que todos y cada uno de ustedes termine en el hospital, y no precisamente en la sala de espera- la voz de la chica sonaba lo suficientemente honesta como para creerle

Se callan y la tensión aumenta, pronto una enfermera llega con un ficha y les habla, les dice que el chico de cabello celeste puede recibir visitas, que puede que este un poco somnoliento pero que esta bien.

Todos se miraron, Nia apenas si pudo manterse tranquila cuando noto que su hermano quería ser el primero en entrar, lo que ocaciono una series de discusiones.

- Niaracchi debería entrar- habla Kise en voz baja, aun medio aferrado la chaqueta de Midorima

- No, no parece justo- sentencia ella- Piedra, papel o tigera?

- Midorima nos ganara como siempre- suelta Aomine, mientras Takao asentía de acuerdo

- Sabes que? Entra si quieres- le dice Kagami, molesto hasta la medula- Total no importa una mierda quien entre primero, si no que él este bien

- Por fin dices algo sensato, Taiga- rie Daiki, complacido, se da la vuelta y se encamina a la habitación, a paso firme y seguro

Con enojo se fue a sentar solo, a la otra esquina, cruzando los brazos, bajando los ojos que repletos de ira parecían apuñalar todo lo que se le cruzara. Ciertamente si le importaba ver él primero a Kuroko, quería regañarlo, quería regañarlo, quería abrazarlo, disculparse por no haberlo cuidado.

Pero tampoco podía justificarse, tampoco podía darle una escusa para hacer todo eso, sabía que estaba medio mal sentirse así por un amigo, por alguien que es solo eso. Kuroko y él se habían hecho cercanos pero no era uno de los de la generación de los milagros. Sabía que él y Aomine se conocían desde hace demasiado tiempo, y sabía que el moreno ocupaba eso en su contra, el recordarle de manera constante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la sala de espera que él lo conocía más, que lo quería más, que era mucho más que un amigo, que era mucho más que él, que podía arrebatarlo de su lado tan rápido que no se daría ni cuenta.

A Kagami eso le dolía, porque era cierto, del todo. Y nisiquiera una de las miradas calmantes de alguno de sus compañeros de equipo lograban calmarlo.

Los otros ex compañeros de su amigo se miraron entre ellos, Kise soltó de apoco al muchacho de cabello verde, suspirando, camino un poco para intentar relajar sus musculos. Dolía, aun lo hacía, siempre lo iba a hacer. Daiki no era una persona amable o dulce, solía serlo, cuando el rubio le conocía, cuando tenía esa enorme sonrisa y esa adorable actitud. No era el chico dulce que se acerco a él.

No había nada en aquel chico que le recordara de lejos a su antiguo amigo, no había nada de lo que solía ser, nada de esas sonrisas complices dulces que solía darle. El moreno había desaparecido por completo, había vencido el limite imaginable de cambios en menos de un año. No era el muchacho que lo golpeo con la pelota ese día en el colegio. Casi puede oírle, Kise podría jurar que aun puede escuchar su melodiosa voz de aquel entonces_. "Lo siento" le había dicho, mientras tomaba de nuevo la pelota, lo observo y sonrio "Ha sido un accidente, lo lamento" insistió y le guiño el ojo._

"Lo siento" una palabra que Aomine Daiki no necesitaba pronunciar si se trataba del rubio modelo, porque Kise Ryouta había nacido para perdonarle. Perdonarle absolutamente todo, cada golpe, cada grito, cada insulto, cada uno a uno perdido contra él, todo Kise se lo perdonaba. Hubiera querido no hacerlo, hubiera querido no tenerlo en un pedestal tan alto que se sobre pasaba a si mismo, hubiera querido estar molesto con él en ese momento, pero no podía. Porque Kise estaba enamorado, al punto de valorarse menos de lo que debía, al punto en el que nada importaba, porque sin importar cuanto doliera y cuanto le constara mirarle en ese momento, Kise lo amaba hasta el punto en el que no importaba el mismo, solo importaba Aomine.

_"Crees que estará bien?" había preguntado Kise, con voz temblorosa a Tetsuya luego de encontrárselo de nuevo luego de que desapareciera. Kuroko sabía a lo que se refería, y a quien se refería. Suspiro y lo miro con preocupación "Tu crees que siquiera deberíamos molestarnos por preocuparnos por él?" cambio su pregunta el rubio. El chico de ojos grandes de color celeste se mordió el labio, intentando calmarse "Supongo que ha estas alturas nos preocupa aunque no se lo meresca"_

Era cierto, era condenadamente cierto.

- Kise- le hablo Midorima, sentándose junto a él- Eh, idiota, vamos, calmate

- Si…lo…lo siento, Shintarou- tartamudea moviendo la cabeza, tratando de despejar su mente, Midorima lo miro con cuidado, con el ceño levemente, nada de "Midorimacchi" nada de "Midocchi" o lo que sea, si no su nombre entero y dicho con voz triste

- Si quieres puedo sacarte de aquí- le dice con voz segura- Le…dire a Takao que llame a tu madre o a un taxi

Kise rio, levemente y con cuidado, la verdad es que sabía que Midorima se preocupado por él, sabía que por más insoportable y chillon que puede ser, el muchacho de ojos color verde iba a estar ahí, mirándolo con firmeza, con una mueca vinagre en los labios, con los brazos cruzados, negando con la cabeza y murmurando insultos, mientras lo jalaba para sacarlo de cualquier sitio en donde tuvo que ir a buscarlo.

- No…veré a Tetsuya antes- dice, otra vez, nada de sufijos- Luego me ire a casa, lo juro…nada de bares- sonrie, débilmente, con angustia

- Estas seguro?- le pregunta

- Si- asiente- Enserio. Estaré bien.

El chico de pelo verde no le cree, pero que va a hacer? Nada. Porque con Kise hay pocas cosas que puedes hacer, solo estar ahí si él se decide decir algo, o seder ante los ojos extraños verdes de su amigo, diciéndole todo lo que le inquietara, hasta finalmente calmarse, llenándose de lo que muchas personas llamarían satisfacción, causada por la voz de Midorima insultándolo por ser tan ridículamente sentimental y lloron. Pero mientras eso pasaba, Shin-chan simplemente se quedo sentado ahí, junto a él, dejando que la cabeza rubia de Kise Ryota cayera sobre su hombro, calmándose, y respirando con lentitud. "Todo va a estar bien, no es cierto?" se recordó a si mismo diciendo, con una voz un poco más infantil "Si" sentenciaba como respuesta el más alto "Si, Kise, todo ira bien"

Para Aomine la idea de ir primero a ver era solo para poder molestar a Kagami, o eso se decía, no era la preocupación apoderándose de él, no, claro que no. El camino hasta la habitación del menos se le hizo eterno, muy largo. El pasillo blanco lo perturbaba un poco, y el olor a desinfectante era asqueroso.

Cuando el numero "334" apareció frente a él, respiro hondo. "Que mierda estoy haciendo?" se pregunto internamente, cerrando los ojos y finalmente abrió la puerta.

Tetsuya no sabe como, cuando ni donde, pero esta en una camilla, en una sala blanca, cuando desperto no vio a nadie a su alrededor por lo que se asusto, estaba mareado y la visión la tenía nublosa. Pero pronto, una voz que no oia desde su enfrentamiento en la cancha hace unas semanas lo saco de su leve trance y lo hizo mirar hacía adelante.

- Estas bien, Tetsu?- la voz fuerte y gruesa de alguien a quien, diciéndolo con toda honestidad, no quería ver.

- Aomine-kun- hablo con rapidez

- Te pregunte si estas bien- repitió con severidad, Kuroko bajo la vista con rapidez, tensando todos sus musculos debido al miedo que le causo oir su voz dura chocar contra sus oídos- Lo…siento, yo…estas bien, o no?

- Si, estoy..estoy bien- susurra- Me duele un poco pero…mejoraré, mis huesos son de plástico- susurra, intentando hacerlo reir

Incomodo, esa palabra definia como se sentía en ese momento el chico de cabello celeste, asquerosamente incomodo. No era solo un ex compañero, o un ex amigo, era un jodido ex novio, y no habían terminado precisamente bien. No había nada que Kuroko pudiera hacer para sentirse comodo con Aomine frente a él, pero no era un cobarde, le mantenía la mirada, hablaba lo más fuerte que su garganta le permitía y sobre todo, no daba su brazo a torcer sobre una sola cosa en particular

- No te lo has pensado?- pregunta el más alto, paseándose por la habitación

- Si- susurra- Y mi respuesta aun es no

Aomine no era alguien que se rendía fácil, y por más que haya sido culpa suya el haber terminado con Tetsuya, lo seguía queriendo y todo lo que él quería lo conseguía. La verdad es que sabía que Kuroko estaba herido y que no lo perdonaría fácil, pero creyo que sería más fácil que eso. Cuanto llevaba insistiendo? Un par de meses, o unos cuatro? Realmente no lo sabía, pero era demasiado.

Su orgullo no le permitia seguir arrastrándose, aunque sabía que se lo merecía y que debía hacerlo, él no quería. Tetsu lo valía claro, era él después de todo.

Tetsu valía más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, y lo sabía, y le dolía, porque no se lo merecía.

- Tienes que admitir que mi respuesta es valida, Aomine-kun- dice- Despues de todo…

- Desde cuando me dices así? Solía ser…Daiki o solo Aomine

Tetsuya suspiro, iba a responder, pero la voz parecía no salirle. Todo a su alrededor parecía tan frio, tan desolado, necesitaba calor y nadie parecía querer dárselo. Aomine era frio y se mantenía distante, tenía esa sonrisa en toda su cara. Era una sonrisa enferma. Falsa y entumecida. Mantenía su distancia porque sabía que eso era lo que quería el más pequeño.

Pero en el fondo también quería que lo abrazara, aunque sus abrazos tampoco le gustaban demasiado, no eran tan calidos. En realidad, no le gustaban los abrazos en general. Los de Aomine eran frios, los de Akashi demasiado incomodos por su poco usual mania de mantenerse al margen de casi cualquier demostración física de afecto en publico, los de Kise ahogaban, los de Murashakibara eran dulces y tiernos pero lo estrugaba demasiado y los de Niara eran muy cortos porque cada que lo abrazaba era para despedirse porque iba a irse otra vez. Solo le había gustado un abrazo en su vida, y eso significaba que algo andaba muy mal con él.

_"Estas bien?" oyó su voz, nerviosa e incomoda. Kuroko levanto la vista, estaba sentado en una de las bancas de los vestuarios, llorando. Se seco los ojos con rapidez y sorbeo los mocos que amenazaban con caer, lo miro fijo, sus ojos celestes estaban medios rojizos y era inútil intentar negar que estaba llorando. "Si, si…yo…eh, creí que te habías ido" había susurrado, intentando calmarse y no mirarle demasiado "Eh, me había ido…pero…luego pensé que si quizás querías un batido irias al burger así que…me de volví a buscarte para que fueramos juntos" intenta justificarse. Kuroko sonrie, aunque quería seguir llorando. El pelirrojo se sentó junto a él e inseguro intento hablar "Kuroko…no tengo idea de que te ocurre pero apuesto que puede mejorar" lo dijo porque lo sentía, porque le molestaba no saber que le ocurria, así que como acto reflejo a su propio comentario, rodeo al más pequeño con sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza, llenándolo de un calor acogedor, y dulce, calmante y simple, le abrazo porque Kuroko lo dejo, y escondió su rostro sollozante en el cuello del musculoso junto a él._

- Kuroko Tetsuya- sonó la voz de la enfermera entrando- Kuroko-kun, vamos a cambiarte de sala- le dice- Pasaremos por la sala de espera, así que…

- Seré exibido en esta bata blanca en una camilla delante de la gente- sonrie

- Si, todos tus amigos estan ahí, supongo que les hará gracia- sonrie

Tetsuya maldice, y Aomine sonrie al oírle, después de todo, hay cosas que siguen igual, incluso luego de haber tenido una mierda de año el año anterior a ese, las cosas no habían cambiado en muchos sentidos.

Lo movieron en la camilla, deslizándolo por los pasillos, busco con la vista a Aomine y lo obligo a avanzar junto a él, el moreno sonrio dulcemente y apoyo su mano en la camilla mientras lo movían, para hacerlo sentir acompañado.

- Eh, miren lo que les traje- había sonreído la joven enfermera

Todos se acercaron, unos felices, otros con ganas de golpearlo. Pero no estaba tranquilo, no hasta que la firme mano de Kagami Taiga se poso sobre su cabeza, moviéndolo con lentitud

- Idiota- le dijo, con molestia, mientras le miraba más tranquilo, relajando los musculos, y calmándose por, Kuroko puede apostar, primera vez en el día, y con sus ojos puestos el más alto, el muchacho de brillantes ojos celestes solo sonrió.


	4. Puede que tengas Razón

**The-queen-nasuda**

****Kagami no sabe expresarse, así que dice lo que puede. Me alegra que te guste. La verdad es que no creo que yo los maneje más así que no creo que Nia te moleste mucho, y a mi tambien me molesta, siendo honesta. Por lo demas en este caso hay que tener en cuenta que es una Aomine por lo que de por si es super parecida a Daiki así si lo puede...casi todo, ademas si molesta que lo puedan todo, es como medio estresante. Gracias por confiar en mi, haré lo mejor que pueda. Me alegr4a que consideres que es bueno. Y no me ofendiste para nada, es bueno que la gente de su opinion

**Sapphire**

Kagami es adorable, me encanta a mi tambien, y hablando de las cosas que tenemos en común por considerar adorables, Midorima y Kise son bellos porque siempre lo han sido, si, son como Pseudo hermanos, desde siempre. Y si, Kise esta traumatizado, de aquí a lo que yo puede aguantar de verlo sufrir, si, como que solo Midorima es el que sabe contenerlo, y como ayudarlo. Para nada, Takao es muy "Has lo que quieras, Shin-chan" es super...como que igual no le importa nada.

Todo el mundo quiere golpearlo, y en la serie de por si es malo, y aquí es como...peor, tengo que decirlo, es definitivamente peor, por lo menos hasta la mitad de la novela, o hasta que se me pasen las ganas de ser mala con él. Aquí creo yo, que Akashi definitivamente tiene más corazón que él y eso que es Akashi, y él medio como que no tiene alma. Su hermana es como él, pero menos mala y mucho más recta, así que llega ella y de apoco a Aomine se le va a acabando la fieste.

Nadie entiende a las betas, creo que ni ellas se entienden la verdad. No melestas para nada

Ansiosa por que leeas.

Besos, cuidate

**Sole: **

Si, son tan lindos.

- Idiota- le dijo, con molestia, mientras le miraba más tranquilo, relajando los musculos, y calmándose por, Kuroko puede apostar, primera vez en el día, y con sus ojos puestos el más alto, el muchacho de brillantes ojos celestes solo sonrió.

Kagami lo miro, tenía unas cuantas muchas agujas en el brazo, y estaba algo palido, sus ojos medio se cerraban, pero por suerte no había nada malo con su cuello, solo un moretón en su frente.

Kuroko soltó la mano de Aomine, que había estado sujetando durante un rato, para poder pasarla por el cabello rubio de Kise, como si fuera un pequeño cachorro. Miro a Midorima como si se sorprendiera de verle, pero el muchacho de cabello verde le sonrio y le miro con cariño, mientras que, con permiso previo de Akashi, Atsushi le había ido a abrazar con sumo cuidado, siendo correspondido por su amigo. Aomine otra vez mantenía su distancia, nadie le hablaba.

El pelirrojo de ojos raros, se acerco a su antiguo jugador fantasma, deposito un suave beso un se frente y tomo su mano suelta, que era la única que no era básicamente aficciada por la gran mano del as de Seirin.

Suspiraba y acariciaba su brazo con delicadeza, dedicándole miradas timidas y dulces, se abstuvo de golpearlo porque estaba herido, pero quería hacerlo, en serio quería hacerlo.

- Eres un idiota- soltó finalmente Akashi- Un rejodido idiota, lo sabías Tetsu?

- No sabía que estabas aquí- dice mirando a la chica morena que le sonrio luego de ver que ignoraba a Akashi

- No me ignores- suelta molesto el chico de los ojos raros, presionando una de las intravenosas, haciendo que soltará un chillido

- Maldita sea, Akashi- apenas Kagami lo oye, abre los ojos de golpe igual que todos los de Seirin

Por lo general, Kuroko apenas si hablaba, era bastante reservado y nunca demostraba lo que sentía, en cambio "Tetsuya" o "Tetsu" de la generación de los milagros, decía groserías, gritaba, presumía de su increíble habilidad y era extremadamente parecido a ellos, por lo que comportarse como solía le resulto bastante fácil con Akashi, Midorima, Kise y Atsushi alrededor de él.

Kagami le observa, perturbado, los ojos de Kuroko parecen brillar con una malicia anormal, el peliceleste apoya su cabeza en el respaldo de la camilla y mueve los ojos de un lado a otro, burlonamente, mirando al preocupado Kise, con gracia, divertido y presuntuoso, sonríe de manera dulce pero superior a Midorima y luego, finalmente da una mirada entre Murashakibara y Akashi, a Atsushi no le dice nada pero a Akashi le da un suspiro profundo y suelta una risita. El pelirrojo sigue mirándolo, con aquellos ojos impresionados, aquel frente a él no parece su Kuroko, no parece un pequeño cachorrito perdido, como suele parecer, se ve fuerte, increíblemente insobrepasable y superior.

Parecia una especie de Akashi más tranquilo, pero igual de imponente. Aomine sonrie ante la imagen y se acerca, seguro de que con hablara esta vez, será con su Tetsu no con Kuroko.

Kise se pega a la parte superior de la camilla, pasando sus largos y delgados brazos por el cuello y pecho del muchacho de ojos celestes, pegando su mentón en la cabeza del chico, mirando al vacio, de manera perdida y carente de emociones, suspira y Kuroko lo sabe, puede sentirlo, puede verlo en cada uno de sus rostros asustados, más que nerviosismo era miedo.

Puede oir los latidos apresurados de Kagami Taiga, volverse más lentos y consumirse, mientras se calma, al verlo asalvo. Puede sentir la respiración agitada de Kise-kun, calmarse y volverse tan natural y dulce como antes, incluso el ver los ojos de Akashi le revela la tranquilidad que ahora gobierna a su ex capitán, al ver como el brillo dorado se desvanece de apoco y un color rosado rojizo se impone en su mirada, Atsushi come de apoco los dulces que usualmente deboraria y Aomine, tiene la cabeza menos alsada que lo habitual.

Nadie habla, Aida solo sonrie, y sus compañeros también, bromean, entre murmullos, aunque saben que él puede oírlos, estan mejor, esta mejor, y lo saben y él sabe que ellos lo saben, y eso lo hace feliz. Ciertamente era calmante, dulce, era una sensación llenadora y adorable.

Teppei sonrió, le dio una mirada dulce y miro a sus compañeros

- Debo irme, mamá…esta molesta- sonríe, entonces se acerco a Kuroko y le da la mano- Mejorate, Kuroko

De apoco todos se fueron, y cuando finalmente Kuroko pudo llegar a su habitación nueva, solo quedaban los de su generación en Teiko y Kagami, que se resistió a irse, por más que todos intentaron convencerlo, pero nadie pudo hacerlo, así que tomo una silla y se instalo a su lado, sujetando su mano de manera incontrolable, de hecho nisiquiera se había dado cuenta de que había hecho eso. Solo lo hizo, y al más bajo tampoco pareció importarle demasiado, porque lo dejo, estrechaba su mano también y se dejaba querer con suma normalidad.

Aomine estaba sentado en la orilla del cuarto, estaba básicamente metido en la cama con él, Akashi estaba sentado en la parte de los pies, Murashakibara de pie junto a ellos, Midorima también estaba ahí, cerca de Akashi, mientras que por alguna razón Takao también seguía allí y Niara se había quedado dormida sentada en el suelo.

- Te quedarás en mi casa apenas te den de alta- suelta Akashi, no era precisamente una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación

La familia de Kuroko, por llamarle de alguna manera, no era muy de confiar para encargarle a un enfermo, su padre trabajaba mucho y su hermano Kizu, pues era un tanto desequilibrado, y ninguno de los presentes confiaba mucho en él. La familia de Akashi era una familia con mucho dinero, con mucho poder y por ende tampoco estaban muy cariñosos con los demás, pero Akashi sentía que él debía hacerse responsable de Tetsuya, siempre lo había hecho, siempre había estado siendo quien se encargaba de él, porque tenía que hacerlo.

- No es necesario, Akashi-kun- suelta el peliceleste

- Pero _Kurokocchi, _siempre has ido a pasar las cosas a la casa de _Akashicchi-_dice de manera nerviosa Kise, aferrándose con fuerza a la cintura del más bajo

- Puedes ir a mi casa si quieres- suelta de manera provocante, provocando un par de risas, pero luego Kuroko levanto una ceja y bufo. La voz de Aomine siempre sonaba así cuando hablaba con él.

Miro de reojo a Kagami, solo fue una mirada que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido casual, pero el pelirrojo lo entendió con demasiada rapidez, y el peliceleste sabía que lo había captado. Kagami simplemente lo dijo, lo dijo porque lo sabía, sabía que él estaba mirándolo para poder sacarle de encima a Akashi. No es que le molestara, lo apreciaba enserio, pero sabía como era, lo conocía lo suficiente como para decir que no quería estar dos semanas o más en esa casa siendo torturado por el chico de pelo rosado.

- Yo podría…hacerte compañía en casa- se ofrece Taiga, mirando a Kuroko, con una mirada llena de esperanza, Kuroko sonrio, si era eso lo que le estaba pidiendo

- Asunto solucionado- sonrie Kise, levantándose de la cama con una alegría increíble- Me llevas a casa, cariño?- le suelta a Nia, que hace unos segundos dormía cerca de la camilla

- Claro, picachu- se burla- el auto esta cerca- mira a todos por ultima vez- Nos vemos chicos, cuidate corazón- le besa la frente a Kuroko, pare luego, con una rapidez que Kagami casi no alcanzo de detectar, la morena lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa, atrayéndolo hacía ella, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de algo que Taiga pudo reconocer como el brillo eléctrico de Aomine Daiki- Si le pasa algo, lo que sea, te juro que me encargaré de romperte el cuello yo misma, y creeme, no me importaría un carajo, volver al reformatorio.

Lo soltó, con fuerza, volviendo a dejarlo caer sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado, se acomodo la ropa y miro a Kise, movio la cabeza para hacer que se moviera delante de ella. Akashi le beso la mejilla, y la miro como diciéndole que se cuidara, Atsushi la abrazo con fuerza, levantándola del suelo, Midorima beso su frente, mientras la agarraba del rostro, para levantar a su altura "Sé buena chica" le pidió en voz baja, miro de reojo a Aomine y él solo le sonrio, aunque ella no lo hizo, se despidió de Takao y salió por la puerta empujando bruscamente a Kise mientras le decía "Camina Picachu, es tarde" y él solo decía "Eres tan Cruel"

Midorima miro su reloj y levanto los ojos, miro alrededor buscando el otro reloj frente a la cama de Kuroko, era tarde, algo así como las 11 de la noche y tenía que llegar a casa, o más bien Takao tenía que llegar a casa, porque su madre era algo loca y se preocuparía, sus padres jamás estaban, podía pasar semanas solo en casa así que no importaba, pero teniendo en cuenta que la madre de Takao, la señora Takao, se consideraba a si misma la madre de el muchacho de cabello verde, él se arriesgaba constantemente a ser regañado o incluso castigado "Yo te crié, Shintarou, merezco respeto" y pobre de él que la llamara "Señora Takao" porque eso si la molestaba "Es mamá o no me hables, cariño" y esa voz de falsa dulzura era peor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Pero no iba a dejar solo a Aomine, aunque supiera que Akashi podía con él, pero tampoco era para arriesgarse, además con Kagami ahí era como provocar la tercera guerra mundial adrede.

- Hora de irse, Atsushi- le dice Akashi, mirando al más alto- Mamá nos matará- El muchacho de pelo Lila asiente- Aomine, te quiero afuera de este cuarto ahora- le mira con dureza, el moreno se levanto de la silla con mucha rapidez y se limito a despedirse con la mano de Kuroko e ignorar olímpicamente a Kagami, salió por la puerta- Ciao, Tetsu- sonríe- Vendré mañana, quizás con algo de comer, aun te gustan los brownies de mi madre?- el chico asiente- excelente, nos vemos- besa su frente, como si fuera su padre, hasta que finalmente desaparece por la puerta

- Shin-chan y yo tenemos que irnos-le dice Takao- Vendremos mañana- sonríe- Seguro que te trae algún Lucky ítem- Tetsuya se ríe con él- Mejora pronto

- Cuídate- le grita el muchacho de pelo verde antes de salir siendo jalado por el moreno

Finalmente quedaron solos, en aquella fría y extraña sala de hospital. Kagami había soltado su mano, y miraba su teléfono con total frialdad, sin nada que decir, guardando su auto control y espero a que el peliceleste hablara primero. Era un silencio cálido, casi nada incomodo, pero era un silencio al fin y al cabo. Y sus miradas se esquivaban con demasiada fuerza, evitando el contacto.

- Akashi-kun es extremista- le dice- Y Midorima-kun es algo…enfermo, ellos suelen actuar así, no te preocupes

Kagami no sonríe como siempre lo hubiera hecho, no podía reírse, era como si no le importara lo miro, esperando que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que su dolor pasaría y que todo estaba bien.

- Ocurre algo?- pregunto

- Lo siento

- No es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie- le dice, sin sonreír- Creo que…es hora de dormir, pero…la cama es…rara, te molesta dormir conmigo, Kagami-kun?

El pelirrojo palideció, mientras veía en los labios del chico de pelo celeste crecer una sonrisa algo maquiavélica. Tenía que admitirlo, estar cerca de sus antiguos amigos resultaba extremadamente influenciable para él, debido a su increíble parecido con ellos, simplemente lo mantiene oculto, ese lado increíblemente monstruoso al que todos llamaban "Tetsu" y no "Kuroko". Así que cuando noto como su voz sonaba demasiado provocadora, solo se puso rojo y se acomodo en la cama, dándole un lado para que se recostara.

Kagami se levanto lentamente, sin prisa, aunque estaba demasiado nervioso como para moverse más velozmente. Se metió a la cama, con mucha lentitud, se saco los zapatos y se cubrió con las sabanas y poso su cabeza en la almohada, mirando al techo con los ojos abiertos, tieso, sin moverse, con expresión neutra y extraña. Se sorprendió aun más cuando el pequeño y herido Kuroko se pego a él, apoyando su cabeza en el musculoso pecho , cerrando los ojos, aspirando el perfume que emanaba de su cuerpo. Si en algún momento se sintió vacio, ya no se sentía así en ese momento, era gracioso, porque en ese momento se sentía de manera extraordinaria, se acomodo, rodeo con su brazo la cintura de Kagami y se quedo ahí, quieto, deseando dormirse con rapidez para no tener que hablar sobre lo vergonzoso que resultaba esa situación.

Kagami estaba quieto, y cuando Kuroko finalmente se quedo quiero y medio dormido, y entonces se puso a pensar en como estaban, se sentía bien, se sentía excelente, era una extraña sensación de calidez. Movió sus manos de sus costados, y se tambaleo, temblaba bajo el impulso de abrazarlo o no.

_"Oh, vamos cariño, solo hazlo" pareció escuchar de nuevo la voz de la morena hermana de Daiki "No se de que hablas" le había dicho con voz confundida "Sabes, nadie en este universo, nisiquiera nosotros que somos básicamente su familia, puede estar así de alterado por un pequeñísimo accidente de escuela" susurro a su oído, Kagami tenso en cuerpo, y alargo el cuello, poniéndose derecho, intentando ocultar el asombro en su rostro "Yo no…" ella suelta una risita "Amor, me crie rodeada de maricones encerrados en un closet, esa mirada en tu rostro puedo reconocerla hasta sin ojos. Así que…solo hazlo, admítelo, abrazalo"_

Todo parecía bastante claro para ella, pero para él, ni de juego, era bastante triste estar así de desesperado, así de perdido, nisiquiera pudiera controlarse, sus manos seguían medio flotando tratando de decidir si abrazarlo o no. Porque también había la posibilidad de que Kuroko lo mandara directamente a la mierda y que luego llegaran los de la generación de los milagros a cortársela, sobretodo Akashi y Aomine, posiblemente, llegarían a golpearlo por el solo hecho de intentar abrazarlo sin que él quisiera. "Ellos no saben lo que es querer a alguien" había murmurado de manera inconsiente el peliceleste mientras lloraba, ese día abrazado a su cuerpo.

Por eso, las manos de Kagami se mantenían flotando en medio del camino entre la nada y el cuerpo de Kuroko, temblando y dudando. Por lo demás siempre estaba la posibilidad de que el muchacho de pelo celeste lo mandara directamente a la mierda y luego tendría que lidiar con los de la generación Milagrosa. La verdad, asustaba. La sensación de que quizás terminaran ellos uniéndose y llevándose bien por el simple hecho de querer golpearlo. Nadie se metía con Kuroko y eso al pelirrojo le constaba, así que si, era miedo, era un miedo extraño, covinado con un nervio y unas ganas de hacerlo tremendas.

Espero que se durmiera, esperando que su respiración lenta, y sus ojos se cerraran por completo, espero a que sus manos cayeran casi muertas a sus lados y entonces lo abrazo, aunque no sabía si realmente quería hacerlo, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Aspirando el…olor a hospital en él.

Creía saberlo todo de él, creía conocerlo a fondo, pero en ese momento sentía que estaba con un desconocido, con alguien con quien jugaba basket pero no hablaba, porque ahora sus conversaciones parecían vacias, y carentes de significado, como si no diera ningun detalle sobre nada, tampoco hablaba mucho sobre si mismo, ni lo que había pasado en Teiko, ni mucho menos de lo ocurrido con Aomine.

Ponerle incomodo no era una opción, puesto que como había mencionado Midorima un poco antes de que trajeran a Kuroko "Sabes, básicamente arriesgaste su vida, y con eso te metes con Akashi, porque hiciste algo tan suicida?" Akashi daba miedo, enserio, y no era u miedo normal, era…inquietante.

- Deja de moverte- le pide adormilado Kuroko, golpeándolo en el pecho

- Lo siento- se disculpo en un murmuro, dejando de moverse, y poniendo sus manos sobre la espalda del pequeño

- Porque sigues despierto?- pregunta, acomodándose sobre su pecho para mirarlo sin tener que sentarse, con las manos puestas sobre él, su mentón sobre sus propios dedos y mirando hacía arriba

- Estaba pensando- murmura lentamente, estando quieto y mirándolo nerviosamente

- En que?- pregunta, con dulzura, apoyando su mejilla derecha en su pecho

- En ti- acepta, Kuroko sonríe abiertamente- Duermete, de acuerdo?

El chico de pelo celeste obedeció, al cabo de cinco minutos o menos ya estaba dormido de nuevo, aprisionando a Kagami con los brazos. El celular del pelirrojo sonó y tuvo que levantarse muy lentamente intentando no molestar a su compañero de equipo, demonios, que cinico sonó eso.

- Hola- hablo, saliendo al balcón de la habitación

- Taiga, por un rejodido demonio, imbécil- escucho unos gritos muy reconocibles para él, que lo hicieron sonreir- Porque no me coges el teléfono, he? Te he llamado cientos de veces!

- Himuro, cierra la boca- le dice con calma- Actuas como mi novia, o peor aun como mi madre

- Ya quisieras que tu madre te llamara tanto como yo lo hago- ambos rien- Donde estas?

- Eeh, en el hospital- dijo, mala idea, si conocía a Himuro como creía, y lo hacía quizás incluso más, eso era una mala idea. Porque podía lucir tranquilo, pero era enojon y sobreprotector, un histérico loco y preocupado

- QUE? PORQUE? ESTAS BIEN? EN DONDE ESTAS? EN CUAL? IRE A VERTE- lo escucha gritar de manera histérica

- No es por mi, idiota- exclama- Mi…amigo, Kuroko se desmayo y se quebró el cuello, me quede aquí- le explica, jura poder haber visto su cara despalideciendo, sus labios soltando aire calmado y una sonrisa media burlona creándose en sus labios, mientras sus dedos iban torpemente hacía el anillo de su collar- Estoy bien, calmate.

- De acuerdo- suspira- Eh, y como esta?

- Bien-susurra- Durmiendo

- Te lo follaste?- pregunta

- QUE?- grita alterado- No!

- Oh, quieres hacerlo- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación- No intentes negarlo, fue tu tono de voz. Te conozco el tiempo suficiente, Taiga.

- No soy gay- le dice

- Por supuesto que no- sonrie divertido, cambiándose el teléfono de mano- Como sea, rojito, usa protección. No me hagas padrino tan joven- se rie, y Taiga se tensa por completo- Solo quería saber como estabas y eso, nos veremos pronto, imbécil.

- Te quiero, bastardo- sonrie

- Y yo a ti- corta

Se voltea y vuelve a entrar. Kuroko parece buscarle con las manos aun dormido, y Kagami se pregunta, si realmente es tan notorio.

…

- Ah, Shin-chan, trae una venda- le pidió "su madre"

La señora Takao era una mujer delgada y con pinta de madre de Hollywood, alta y preciosa, de cabello negro, pero era mamá así que si estaba molesta asustaba. Para el joven de cabello de color verde esa mujer lo había criado, desde que tenía por lo menos 5 años, cuando sus padres comenzaron a ausentarse en su vida, cuando las niñeras no le satisfacían y cuando todo parecía demasiado asqueroso como para seguir viviendo. La verdad, no sabe cuando su madre dejo de tomarle atención o que su padre dejo de venir en sus cumpleaños, apenas si lo veía una vez al mes, o quizás menos, la verdad podían pasar hasta tres meses antes de verlos otra vez.

Aunque Midorima era amargo de profesión y siempre lo había sido, eso definitivamente no era culpa de sus padres o de nadie, pero "mamá" le había enseñado estupideces para hacer reir a Takao, chistes que casi no usaba pero tenía, aficiones tontas como coleccionar sus lucky ítem, o el ver el horóscopo todos los días, debido a ella lo tomaba tan enserio y eso lo hizo feliz en su infancia y de hecho toda su vida. También había pasado gran parte de su vida con ellos, así que eran su familia.

A los 13, en su cumpleaños, le agradeció la fiesta que le hizo diciendo "Muchas gracias señora Takao" y ella le dio una de esas miradas de madre tan aterradoras que dan a veces las mamás. "Soy tu madre, Shintarou, yo te crie también" desde ese día, supone él, que ella paso a ser su madre.

Takao y él volvían a casa cuando una rama le paso a llevar el brazo y lo hirió, así que cuando su madre lo vio, los regañaron y tuvo que aguantar los "Y no lo cuidas….y eres tan malo…tienes que tener más responsabilidades….quizas deberías trabajar…."

Cuando quedaron solos en el cuarto del de pelo negro y cerraron la puerta, ambos soltaron una risa divertida, mirando el brazo vendado, levantando las cejas, entretenidos por la exageración de la mujer. Takao casi lloraba y se lanzo a la cama de espaldas, aun riéndose, mientras que Midorima solo sonreía extrañamente mirando la sonrisa divertida de su amigo, encantado, casi embrujado e hipnotizado por la sonrisa bonita que su amigo poseía. Aparto la vista intentando calmarse, que estaba pensando? Era su amigo, no, no solo eso, era un chico, un chico con quien se había criado, casi un hermano, un hombre, por lo demás.

- Esta loca- se ríe Takao, sentándose en la cama, se sacudió el cabello con una mano, parpadeando con rapidez, para respirar con tranquilidad- Oye, te quedas aquí o que? Podemos jugar a la consola o algo.

- No puedo, de hecho, no podemos- le dice- tenemos clase mañana

- Y una mierda, son apenas las 12 Shin-chan- se levanta, para tomarlo del brazo y comenzar a sacudirlo- Vamos Shiiiiin-chaaaaan

Comenzo a sacudirlo, y a sacudirlo, y Shin-chan solo se quedaba ahí, pero entonces Takao lo jala con demasiada fuerza y ambos terminan por caerse sobre la cama con brusquedad y fuerza.

El muchacho de cabello negro quedo con la espalda pegada a su cama, mirando al techo, con los ojos nerviosos, su respiración se volvió nerviosa, cuando el chico de cabello verde cayo sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera, intentando sostenerse, sus manos cayeron por arriba de la cabeza de su amigo, afirmándose, atrapándo una de las muñecas de Takao, aprisionándolo en la cama.

- Shin-chan- susurro Takao, relamiéndose los labios al tenerlo tan cerca- Ah- gimio al sentir la presión de las manos del chico de ojos verdes apretando su muñeca- Shin-chan, me…me lastimas

- _Shhh,_ cierra la boca- lo calla, intentando relajarse, temblaba, con la sensación de nervio- Déjame pensar- vio a Takao reír delicadamente, nervioso, respirando alteradamente

- Que tienes que pensar?- murmura, y siente como sus narices comienzan a rosar de apoco y sus alientos se funden en uno solo- Que es tan difícil de entender? – pregunta, sonriendo- Deja de pensar…has…lo que sea que quieras hacer- murmura

La sensación era increíblemente comoda y el ir acercándose de apoco aumentaba la tención, lo que resultaba un tanto inquietante, era delicioso. Entonces, Shin-chan se acomodo para quedar bien puesto sobre él, le libero una muñeca y toco su rostro, ambos sonrieron, era un momento incomodo y estúpido pero no importaba demasiado, no en ese momento.

Midorima tembló cuando sus labios comenzaron a rozarse levemente, eso no era un beso, ni de lejos, pero era algo, justo antes de que finalmente se besaran se abrió la puerta. Midorima se lanzo al suelo con tal rapidez que nisiquiera pudo pensarlo, y Takao se sentó en la cama con mucha rapidez. La madre de Takao los miro confundida.

- Eh, Shintarou, cariño, te quedas a dormir hoy?- pregunta, el chico de cabello verde ya se había levantado del suelo, así que cuando el muchacho de cabello negro se levanto a sacudirle el cuerpo

- Si, si, si, si- le rogaba- Puedes? Puedes? Puedes? Vamos, Shin-chan- se le acerca al oído- Será divertido- vuelve a mirar a su madre

- Enserio quiero quedarme pero…debo ir a dormir- dice mirando a su madre

- Pero puedes dormir aquí, siempre lo haces- insiste Takao

- Ya, bueno- suelta cansadamente, y ve como Takao sonríe de lado a lado con malisia

- Ve a buscar tu pillama, querido- sentencia, cerrando la puerta. Takao medio baila por la habitación de felicidad

- Deja de moverte- le dice con molestia

- Amargado- canturrea, se para frente a él, mirándolo, con los ojos fijos y perdidos en los de color verde- Me gustan tus ojos, son bonitos-se muerde el labio- Eres lindo

- Basta- intenta empujarlo, pero él insiste, y él le sigue empujando

- No seas timido- se rie, pero finalmente se rinde- De acuerdo, vamos a buscar tu pillama de ositos verde y volvemos y….hacemos…lo que sea que tengamos que hacer- dice deslisando su dedo provocadoramente por el cuello y el hombro del chico de ojos verdes, prontamente le sujeta por las muñecas, apartándolo- Shiiiin-chaaan!

- Déjate de gimotiar y camina- comienza alarlo

- De verdad quieres…que me deje de gimotear?- pregunta curioso y picaro, pasando sus manos por el pecho

- Tu mamá y tu hermana te oirán, imbécil- lo empuja

- En tu casa no hay nadie…o si?- alza una ceja- Vamos Shin-chan- se acerca de nuevo a su oído y susurra- Será divertido- y sonrio, entonces Midorima Shintarou creyo que iba a morir, porque era obvio que el chico de cabello negro era su perdición.

…

Kise iba en el auto de Niara abstraído, consumido en si mismo, tenía los pies sobre el asiento y se abrazaba a sus rodillas, como un niño pequeño. Era incomodo para él estar en el mismo auto que su ex, con la que había terminado olímpicamente mal, pero por lo que notaba, Aominecchi pasaba de eso, no le importaba nada y parecía que todo iba igual que antes. Manejaba canturriendo una canción y estaba absolutmanete feliz de haber vuelto.

- Nueva York es hermoso, Ryouta- le dice sonriente- No más que Londres o Paris, pero es hermoso. Deberías ir más seguido, sabes? No solo por trabajo y eso.

- Claro- susurra, ella lo mira y suelta un suspiro largo y profundo, como si le saliera directamente del pecho

- Corazón, tienes que olvidarlo, de acuerdo?- le suelta suavemente, acariciendo su mano- Tienes que…solo….deja de depender de él como si fuera aire.

Kise se acomoda en el asiento, recordando las palabras de Akashi tiempo atrás _"Muchos dices que ella es igual a él, pero no es cierto, ella es ella y Aomine solo…es él" _Aomine Niara era alta, delgada, preciosa, inteligente y básicamente perfecta, el rubio no tenía razones para no enamorarse de ella, pero siendo honestos, la parte masoquista dentro de él gritaba No. Gritaba y pataleaba por tener un poco de dolor, un dolor penetrante y asqueroso, del cual depender de manera enfermiza, rogando por escuchar un "Apartate" "Alejate" "No te quiero" "No significas nada para mi" deseando con todas sus ganas sentir el rechazo y el odio que Daiki le daba.

Si, dependía de él como del aire. Aunque nisiquiera se hablaban lo suficiente como para que doliera como antes. Pero dolía saber que Aomine siempre iba a preferir a Kuroko, aunque lo negara, porque era su sombra, y era todo lo que él moreno conocía, y todo lo que quería conocer.

Kise miro hacía la ventana, había comenzado a llover, y el olor a tierra mojada se colaba por la ventana entre abierta. Su mirada dorada sin brillo, parecía muerta y no había ninguna sonrisa en su rostro.

- Cariño, Kise- le habla Niara- tienes que sacártelo de la cabeza. No puedes seguir haciéndote esto, siempre has sido así, desde primaria pero no puedes continuar. Te estas haciendo mierda y lo sabes.

- Porque lo quiere a él?- murmura

- Porque lo necesita- farfulla ella con nerviosismo

- Pues yo le necesito a él, es lo mismo- le reclama

- No es cierto- estaciona el auto- No le necesitas, no necesitas a nadie, tu eres mucho más que eso y lo sabes, no puedes….seguir arrastrándote detrás de él, necesitas encontrar a alguien mejor, pero te diré algo: No es parte de mi familia- ambos rien sonoramente

*Vale, al menos se a reido* piensa. Kise tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, una real, no una de esas que ponía para el universo. Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha, con un nudo en la garganta e intentando no llorar. Estaba triste y feliz al mismo tiempo y no sabía como eso era posible. Aunque no importaba demasiado.

- Si tenemos suerte, Moimoi lo matará por no avisarle que Tetsu estaba en el hospital- ríe divertido el rubio, pegando su mentón al hombro de la muchacha

- Buen punto- sonrie ella

- Lo siento, lo sabes, no?- pregunta él

- Si- suelta fríamente ella- Es tu naturaleza- murmura, aferrando sus manos al volante, el auto seguía detenido pero ella seguía en posición- Solo…solo no hablemos de eso, Kise, no tiene sentido- saca el pestillo- Estamos en tu casa, por si acaso no lo habías notado- él sonrie- Nos vemos mañana, o algo?

- Helados?

- Con salsa de chocolate?

- Y chispas de dulce- dicen a la vez, ambos rien

- Es lindo tenerte de vuelta

- Es lindo volver

- Te quiero

- No es cierto- sonrie, antes de alejarse por la calle, luego de que él se bajo.

La lluvia caia sobre él, mientras veía el deportivo azul eléctrico de su amiga alegarse por la calle, como si nada. Las lagrimas que amenzaban con dejar sus ojos parecían perderse con el agua de la lluvia, y no importaba mucho si lloraba o no en ese momento, porque nadie podía verlo, y nadie podía notarlo.

Kise se seco la cara con el dorso de su chaqueta y entro a casa, ignoro a su hermana menor, Allyne, y a la mayor, Olive, que intentaron hablarle. Él solo entro a su cuarto, cerro con llave, apoyo su cuerpo en la puerta y se deslizo hacía el piso. Llorando.

Respiraba dificultosamente y desesperado, se mordía el labio para no chillar. Se abrazo las rodillas y escondió el rostro ahí, intentando calmarse, aunque era absolutamente inútil

- _Te odio, Aominecchi_

…

Akashi caminó por la casa sosteniendo uno de sus libros como si su vida dependiera de eso, con la mirada perdida entre las letras, esquivando los muebles y con la mano cogiendo alguna que otra galleta de los platos puestos por la casa.

La madre de Akashi, o más bien su madrastra, era una mujer algo baja, no más que él, pero baja a comparación de su padre, regordeta, con una mirada dulce y cariñosa, con una sonrisa siempre en su rostro y un olor a galletas particularmente delicioso, era la única mujer por la cual Akashi moriría y mataría, la que lo había criado y aceptado como fuera. Su padre era un hombre alto, delgado, con Heterocromia-dorado y azul- que hablaba con fuerza y precisión, autoritario y directo, un hombre que no andaba con rodeos.

Akashi siempre se pregunto que pudo ver la madre de Atsushi en él que la atrayera tanto como para dejar a su abusivo marido, tomar a su hijo menor y largarse de casa. Seijuurou conocía a los hermanos de su hermano, eran mucho mayores, tenían 24 y 26, en ese tiempo 14 y 16, y estaban en un internado, así que no les importo demasiado si su madre dejaba a su papá o no.

Tenía 6 años cuando su padre llego a casa con ella. Él miraba sus libros, y estaba concentrado en alguna que otra explicación de porque tenía los ojos "raros" como él decía en aquel entonces.

_"Seijuurou, quiero que conozcas a alguien" había dicho su padre, llamándole desde la entrada de la casa, Akashi dejo su libro sobre el alto sillón y luego saltó al suelo, para luego correr hasta donde lo habían llamado. Su madre se había largado cuando tenía 3 años, y él siempre entendió el porqué, estaba loca, o eso decía siempre. "Seijuurou, esta es Kizzou y él es Atsuhi, será tu nuevo hermanito" Akashi levanto los ojos con rapidez, alzando una ceja como diciendo *Para eso me tuve que separar de mi libro?* pero la mirada de su padre suplicaba un poco de apoyo, así que solo suspiro y sonrio a Atsuhi, tenía la boca llena de dulce, y algunas manchas de chocolate en la cara, así que se mordió el labio y resistió las ganas de gritar alterado, él siempre fue muy alterado "Atsushi, tienes la cara llena de dulce" comento, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y proceder a limpiarle el rostro al niño e cabello color lila "Comer esta bien, pero no debes ensuciarte, de acuerdo?" El chico solo asintió, mirándolo, ambos sonrieron._

- Akashi, cariño, vienes a ayudarme con esto?- escucho la voz de su madre, dejo su libro en la mesa y corrió a la cocina- Corazón, puedes traer el glaseado rojo por favor?

- Si mamá- se lo pasa- No es…muy tarde?

- Todo sabe mejor al día siguiente, cariño- sonrie- Hay tormenta esta noche- ambos miran a la ventana- Porque no…bajas a la habitación de tu hermano y le haces compañía? Sabes que no…

- No le gustan las tormentas, lo se mamá- le dice- Le hago compañía desde los seis, se que hacer.

- Eres un buen chico, Seijuurou- le sonrie y le besa la frente- Tendrás más galletas mañana

Akashi sonríe, y sale de la cocina. Bufa mirando por la ventana, hasta él se aterraría con los rayos que caen con tanta fueza. Se pasea por la sala de estar, buscando por las estanterías de libros algo para leer que no haya sido presa de sus manos en los meses anteriores, cogió un libro cualquiera, cansado de buscar y se lo puso bajo el brazo. Tomo el tazón de galletas que seguía sobre la mesa en la que leía y se dirigió hacía la puerta del sotano.

La habitación que Atsushi, a los seis años, había elegido era el sotano, era enorme, espacioso, luminoso e increíble, lo habían arreglado para que pareciera una habitación, aunque el desorden reinaba en aquel sitio, seguía siendo lindo.

Las escaleras iban en picada hasta el suelo y era la única parte sin luz de toda la casa, esa maldita y condenada escalera que el chico odiaba con su vida. Camino lento intentando no tropezar, hasta finalmente llegar al suelo. Respiro con normalidad y sacudió su cabeza acomodándose el cabello, y parándose derecho.

El sonido de la ducha sonaba, y estaba más ordenado de lo usual, la laptop de Atsuhi estaba cerrada sobre su cama, junto con un par de paquetes de papas fritas abiertas y vacias. El chico de ojos extraños se sentó en la cama, esperando que su hermano terminara. Miraba las fotos en sus marcos, el primer día en Teiko, el primer entrenamiento, cuando Kise llego al equipo, una foto con todo el equipo y Niara que era entrenadora, Momoi en sus brazos. Atsushi le gustaba tener fotografías, temía olvidar cosas, que todo desapareciera para él, así que para su cumplaños antes de entrar a clases de Teiko por primera vez, Akashi le regalo una cámara semi profesional, enorme y muy buena, de la que hasta ahora, no se separaba nunca.

- Akashin- escucho que le hablaba, él desvio la mirada de las fotos, observando hacía donde provenía la voz *No…es…posible*- Oh, esta lloviendo- suelta, con incomodidad, que solo fue provocada por la lluvia *Oh Dios, no, no, no. Akashi Seijuurou saca la mirada, saca la mirada, mira a otro sitio* se rogaba internamente, pero parecía hipnotizado por lo que veía. Atsushi salía desnudo de la ducho, con la toalla en la mano, secándose el rostro. El corazón del chico se paralizo un momento, para luego comenzar a latir con mucha más fuerza *Seijuro calmate", cerro los ojos y aparto la vista- Son galletas de mamá?- pregunto *Muy bien, eso sirvió* pensó, la imagen de su madre era capaz de bajar cualquier cosa que creciera en él, se relamió los labios y lo miro

- Si, son las que quedaron de ayer, ya sabes- le responde- Todo sabe mejor al día siguiente- dicen a la vez, ambos sonríen

Akashi tiene los ojos puestos en su brazo, jugando con su pulsera, unas perlas negras preciosas y un cascabel en medio, como los collares de los gatos, como dicen sus ex compañeros de Teiko, intentaba distraerse en lo que fuera, para evitar mirar como su HERMANO se vestía.

Un rayo cayo, y Atsushi tenso todo el cuerpo, el chico de cabello rojizo dejo que sus ojos miraran como los musculos del torso del más alto se tensaban con rapidez. Respiro extrañamente, llenando sus pulmones de aire y soltándola dificultosamente. El torso desnudo del muchacho le hacía perder la cabeza, lo que lo volvía loco por no poder controlarse.

- Eh, Mukkun- lo llama, y el chico de cabello lila suelta una leve risa- que?

- Akashin no me llama así desde los 14- sonrie de costado, Akashi se levanta y camina hasta él- Akashin podría…

- Quedarme a dormir aquí? Si- asiente, toma una galleta- se que le temes a las tormentas- pone la galleta en su boca, sujetándola. Atsuhi se agacha un poco y toma con la boca la galleta entre los labios de Akashi, y este ultimo se pone palido, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no se mueve. Atsushi la muerde, hasta como la mitad o un poco más y la traga sin problemas, luego decidido a volver a morder, sin problemas, esta a unos pocos sentimetros de galleta de la boca de Akashi, pero el más bajo, se da la vuelta y se come el resto de la galleta

*es tu hermano, es tu hermano, es tu hermano, joder* se decía a si mismo

*Y una mierda, Seijuurou, esta como para darle…*

*Callate maldito ser inconciente que vive dentro de mi. No te das cuenta de que...*

*De que, eh? Oh vamos, si yo lo vi, tu también, digo, somos la misma persona y no puedes decir que no lo viste, de todas formas, era imposible no verlo*

*Es Atsushi, por todos lo cielos, no puedo hacer eso. No soy así, yo no actuo a impulso, yo lo planeo todo, yo tengo todo el autocontrol que necesito*

Y quien dice que es un impulso? Es un hecho, un hecho que ha existido desde siempre, creeme, lo se, soy tu. Soy tu deseo conciente, o peor aun, inconciente de acostarte con alguien, o mejor aun acostarte con él*

- Silencio- grito molesto, Atsushi eretrocedio nerviosamente

- Solo pregunte si ya íbamos a dormir, no creí que Akashin se molestara tanto, lo siento- agacha la cabeza

- No era a ti, Mukkun- susurra- Solo…- pone su mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello, y se hecha para atrás- Solo estoy estresado, los entrenamientos son cansadores y con Tetsuya en el hospital…

- Akashin quiere dulces?- pregunto- Los dulces hacen feliz

Akashi sonrio, divertido, quería abrazarlo y estrugarlo hasta morir, era tan lindo. Era como un niño, se sentía como un pedófilo por querer….bueno eso, recibió el dulce y lo miro, hacia arriba, sonriéndole abiertamente. Suspiro, mientras su hermano lo miraba sonriente, casi quería tirarse al suelo y convulsionar.

- Debemos ir a dormir- sentencia- Vamos

- Lo que Akashin diga

*Aguantaré toda la noche?* se pregunto

*Ni de lejos, nos le tiraremos ensima a menos de la mitad, y terminaremos ensima de él y lo sabes*

*Pudrete, voz en mi cabeza*

*Ahora somos Esquizofrenicos, esto es exelente"

*Controlate, Akashi, controlate*

- Idiota- le dijo, con molestia, mientras le miraba más tranquilo, relajando los musculos, y calmándose por, Kuroko puede apostar, primera vez en el día, y con sus ojos puestos el más alto, el muchacho de brillantes ojos celestes solo sonrió.

Kagami lo miro, tenía unas cuantas muchas agujas en el brazo, y estaba algo palido, sus ojos medio se cerraban, pero por suerte no había nada malo con su cuello, solo un moretón en su frente.

Kuroko soltó la mano de Aomine, que había estado sujetando durante un rato, para poder pasarla por el cabello rubio de Kise, como si fuera un pequeño cachorro. Miro a Midorima como si se sorprendiera de verle, pero el muchacho de cabello verde le sonrio y le miro con cariño, mientras que, con permiso previo de Akashi, Atsushi le había ido a abrazar con sumo cuidado, siendo correspondido por su amigo. Aomine otra vez mantenía su distancia, nadie le hablaba.

El pelirrojo de ojos raros, se acerco a su antiguo jugador fantasma, deposito un suave beso un se frente y tomo su mano suelta, que era la única que no era básicamente aficciada por la gran mano del as de Seirin.

Suspiraba y acariciaba su brazo con delicadeza, dedicándole miradas timidas y dulces, se abstuvo de golpearlo porque estaba herido, pero quería hacerlo, en serio quería hacerlo.

- Eres un idiota- soltó finalmente Akashi- Un rejodido idiota, lo sabías Tetsu?

- No sabía que estabas aquí- dice mirando a la chica morena que le sonrio luego de ver que ignoraba a Akashi

- No me ignores- suelta molesto el chico de los ojos raros, presionando una de las intravenosas, haciendo que soltará un chillido

- Maldita sea, Akashi- apenas Kagami lo oye, abre los ojos de golpe igual que todos los de Seirin

Por lo general, Kuroko apenas si hablaba, era bastante reservado y nunca demostraba lo que sentía, en cambio "Tetsuya" o "Tetsu" de la generación de los milagros, decía groserías, gritaba, presumía de su increíble habilidad y era extremadamente parecido a ellos, por lo que comportarse como solía le resulto bastante fácil con Akashi, Midorima, Kise y Atsushi alrededor de él.

Kagami le observa, perturbado, los ojos de Kuroko parecen brillar con una malicia anormal, el peliceleste apoya su cabeza en el respaldo de la camilla y mueve los ojos de un lado a otro, burlonamente, mirando al preocupado Kise, con gracia, divertido y presuntuoso, sonríe de manera dulce pero superior a Midorima y luego, finalmente da una mirada entre Murashakibara y Akashi, a Atsushi no le dice nada pero a Akashi le da un suspiro profundo y suelta una risita. El pelirrojo sigue mirándolo, con aquellos ojos impresionados, aquel frente a él no parece su Kuroko, no parece un pequeño cachorrito perdido, como suele parecer, se ve fuerte, increíblemente insobrepasable y superior.

Parecia una especie de Akashi más tranquilo, pero igual de imponente. Aomine sonrie ante la imagen y se acerca, seguro de que con hablara esta vez, será con su Tetsu no con Kuroko.

Kise se pega a la parte superior de la camilla, pasando sus largos y delgados brazos por el cuello y pecho del muchacho de ojos celestes, pegando su mentón en la cabeza del chico, mirando al vacio, de manera perdida y carente de emociones, suspira y Kuroko lo sabe, puede sentirlo, puede verlo en cada uno de sus rostros asustados, más que nerviosismo era miedo.

Puede oir los latidos apresurados de Kagami Taiga, volverse más lentos y consumirse, mientras se calma, al verlo asalvo. Puede sentir la respiración agitada de Kise-kun, calmarse y volverse tan natural y dulce como antes, incluso el ver los ojos de Akashi le revela la tranquilidad que ahora gobierna a su ex capitán, al ver como el brillo dorado se desvanece de apoco y un color rosado rojizo se impone en su mirada, Atsushi come de apoco los dulces que usualmente deboraria y Aomine, tiene la cabeza menos alsada que lo habitual.

Nadie habla, Aida solo sonrie, y sus compañeros también, bromean, entre murmullos, aunque saben que él puede oírlos, estan mejor, esta mejor, y lo saben y él sabe que ellos lo saben, y eso lo hace feliz. Ciertamente era calmante, dulce, era una sensación llenadora y adorable.

Teppei sonrió, le dio una mirada dulce y miro a sus compañeros

- Debo irme, mamá…esta molesta- sonríe, entonces se acerco a Kuroko y le da la mano- Mejorate, Kuroko

De apoco todos se fueron, y cuando finalmente Kuroko pudo llegar a su habitación nueva, solo quedaban los de su generación en Teiko y Kagami, que se resistió a irse, por más que todos intentaron convencerlo, pero nadie pudo hacerlo, así que tomo una silla y se instalo a su lado, sujetando su mano de manera incontrolable, de hecho nisiquiera se había dado cuenta de que había hecho eso. Solo lo hizo, y al más bajo tampoco pareció importarle demasiado, porque lo dejo, estrechaba su mano también y se dejaba querer con suma normalidad.

Aomine estaba sentado en la orilla del cuarto, estaba básicamente metido en la cama con él, Akashi estaba sentado en la parte de los pies, Murashakibara de pie junto a ellos, Midorima también estaba ahí, cerca de Akashi, mientras que por alguna razón Takao también seguía allí y Niara se había quedado dormida sentada en el suelo.

- Te quedarás en mi casa apenas te den de alta- suelta Akashi, no era precisamente una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación

La familia de Kuroko, por llamarle de alguna manera, no era muy de confiar para encargarle a un enfermo, su padre trabajaba mucho y su hermano Kizu, pues era un tanto desequilibrado, y ninguno de los presentes confiaba mucho en él. La familia de Akashi era una familia con mucho dinero, con mucho poder y por ende tampoco estaban muy cariñosos con los demás, pero Akashi sentía que él debía hacerse responsable de Tetsuya, siempre lo había hecho, siempre había estado siendo quien se encargaba de él, porque tenía que hacerlo.

- No es necesario, Akashi-kun- suelta el peliceleste

- Pero _Kurokocchi, _siempre has ido a pasar las cosas a la casa de _Akashicchi-_dice de manera nerviosa Kise, aferrándose con fuerza a la cintura del más bajo

- Puedes ir a mi casa si quieres- suelta de manera provocante, provocando un par de risas, pero luego Kuroko levanto una ceja y bufo. La voz de Aomine siempre sonaba así cuando hablaba con él.

Miro de reojo a Kagami, solo fue una mirada que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido casual, pero el pelirrojo lo entendió con demasiada rapidez, y el peliceleste sabía que lo había captado. Kagami simplemente lo dijo, lo dijo porque lo sabía, sabía que él estaba mirándolo para poder sacarle de encima a Akashi. No es que le molestara, lo apreciaba enserio, pero sabía como era, lo conocía lo suficiente como para decir que no quería estar dos semanas o más en esa casa siendo torturado por el chico de pelo rosado.

- Yo podría…hacerte compañía en casa- se ofrece Taiga, mirando a Kuroko, con una mirada llena de esperanza, Kuroko sonrio, si era eso lo que le estaba pidiendo

- Asunto solucionado- sonrie Kise, levantándose de la cama con una alegría increíble- Me llevas a casa, cariño?- le suelta a Nia, que hace unos segundos dormía cerca de la camilla

- Claro, picachu- se burla- el auto esta cerca- mira a todos por ultima vez- Nos vemos chicos, cuidate corazón- le besa la frente a Kuroko, pare luego, con una rapidez que Kagami casi no alcanzo de detectar, la morena lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa, atrayéndolo hacía ella, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de algo que Taiga pudo reconocer como el brillo eléctrico de Aomine Daiki- Si le pasa algo, lo que sea, te juro que me encargaré de romperte el cuello yo misma, y creeme, no me importaría un carajo, volver al reformatorio.

Lo soltó, con fuerza, volviendo a dejarlo caer sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado, se acomodo la ropa y miro a Kise, movio la cabeza para hacer que se moviera delante de ella. Akashi le beso la mejilla, y la miro como diciéndole que se cuidara, Atsushi la abrazo con fuerza, levantándola del suelo, Midorima beso su frente, mientras la agarraba del rostro, para levantar a su altura "Sé buena chica" le pidió en voz baja, miro de reojo a Aomine y él solo le sonrio, aunque ella no lo hizo, se despidió de Takao y salió por la puerta empujando bruscamente a Kise mientras le decía "Camina Picachu, es tarde" y él solo decía "Eres tan Cruel"

Midorima miro su reloj y levanto los ojos, miro alrededor buscando el otro reloj frente a la cama de Kuroko, era tarde, algo así como las 11 de la noche y tenía que llegar a casa, o más bien Takao tenía que llegar a casa, porque su madre era algo loca y se preocuparía, sus padres jamás estaban, podía pasar semanas solo en casa así que no importaba, pero teniendo en cuenta que la madre de Takao, la señora Takao, se consideraba a si misma la madre de el muchacho de cabello verde, él se arriesgaba constantemente a ser regañado o incluso castigado "Yo te crié, Shintarou, merezco respeto" y pobre de él que la llamara "Señora Takao" porque eso si la molestaba "Es mamá o no me hables, cariño" y esa voz de falsa dulzura era peor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Pero no iba a dejar solo a Aomine, aunque supiera que Akashi podía con él, pero tampoco era para arriesgarse, además con Kagami ahí era como provocar la tercera guerra mundial adrede.

- Hora de irse, Atsushi- le dice Akashi, mirando al más alto- Mamá nos matará- El muchacho de pelo Lila asiente- Aomine, te quiero afuera de este cuarto ahora- le mira con dureza, el moreno se levanto de la silla con mucha rapidez y se limito a despedirse con la mano de Kuroko e ignorar olímpicamente a Kagami, salió por la puerta- Ciao, Tetsu- sonríe- Vendré mañana, quizás con algo de comer, aun te gustan los brownies de mi madre?- el chico asiente- excelente, nos vemos- besa su frente, como si fuera su padre, hasta que finalmente desaparece por la puerta

- Shin-chan y yo tenemos que irnos-le dice Takao- Vendremos mañana- sonríe- Seguro que te trae algún Lucky ítem- Tetsuya se ríe con él- Mejora pronto

- Cuídate- le grita el muchacho de pelo verde antes de salir siendo jalado por el moreno

Finalmente quedaron solos, en aquella fría y extraña sala de hospital. Kagami había soltado su mano, y miraba su teléfono con total frialdad, sin nada que decir, guardando su auto control y espero a que el peliceleste hablara primero. Era un silencio cálido, casi nada incomodo, pero era un silencio al fin y al cabo. Y sus miradas se esquivaban con demasiada fuerza, evitando el contacto.

- Akashi-kun es extremista- le dice- Y Midorima-kun es algo…enfermo, ellos suelen actuar así, no te preocupes

Kagami no sonríe como siempre lo hubiera hecho, no podía reírse, era como si no le importara lo miro, esperando que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que su dolor pasaría y que todo estaba bien.

- Ocurre algo?- pregunto

- Lo siento

- No es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie- le dice, sin sonreír- Creo que…es hora de dormir, pero…la cama es…rara, te molesta dormir conmigo, Kagami-kun?

El pelirrojo palideció, mientras veía en los labios del chico de pelo celeste crecer una sonrisa algo maquiavélica. Tenía que admitirlo, estar cerca de sus antiguos amigos resultaba extremadamente influenciable para él, debido a su increíble parecido con ellos, simplemente lo mantiene oculto, ese lado increíblemente monstruoso al que todos llamaban "Tetsu" y no "Kuroko". Así que cuando noto como su voz sonaba demasiado provocadora, solo se puso rojo y se acomodo en la cama, dándole un lado para que se recostara.

Kagami se levanto lentamente, sin prisa, aunque estaba demasiado nervioso como para moverse más velozmente. Se metió a la cama, con mucha lentitud, se saco los zapatos y se cubrió con las sabanas y poso su cabeza en la almohada, mirando al techo con los ojos abiertos, tieso, sin moverse, con expresión neutra y extraña. Se sorprendió aun más cuando el pequeño y herido Kuroko se pego a él, apoyando su cabeza en el musculoso pecho , cerrando los ojos, aspirando el perfume que emanaba de su cuerpo. Si en algún momento se sintió vacio, ya no se sentía así en ese momento, era gracioso, porque en ese momento se sentía de manera extraordinaria, se acomodo, rodeo con su brazo la cintura de Kagami y se quedo ahí, quieto, deseando dormirse con rapidez para no tener que hablar sobre lo vergonzoso que resultaba esa situación.

Kagami estaba quieto, y cuando Kuroko finalmente se quedo quiero y medio dormido, y entonces se puso a pensar en como estaban, se sentía bien, se sentía excelente, era una extraña sensación de calidez. Movió sus manos de sus costados, y se tambaleo, temblaba bajo el impulso de abrazarlo o no.

_"Oh, vamos cariño, solo hazlo" pareció escuchar de nuevo la voz de la morena hermana de Daiki "No se de que hablas" le había dicho con voz confundida "Sabes, nadie en este universo, nisiquiera nosotros que somos básicamente su familia, puede estar así de alterado por un pequeñísimo accidente de escuela" susurro a su oído, Kagami tenso en cuerpo, y alargo el cuello, poniéndose derecho, intentando ocultar el asombro en su rostro "Yo no…" ella suelta una risita "Amor, me crie rodeada de maricones encerrados en un closet, esa mirada en tu rostro puedo reconocerla hasta sin ojos. Así que…solo hazlo, admítelo, abrazalo"_

Todo parecía bastante claro para ella, pero para él, ni de juego, era bastante triste estar así de desesperado, así de perdido, nisiquiera pudiera controlarse, sus manos seguían medio flotando tratando de decidir si abrazarlo o no. Porque también había la posibilidad de que Kuroko lo mandara directamente a la mierda y que luego llegaran los de la generación de los milagros a cortársela, sobretodo Akashi y Aomine, posiblemente, llegarían a golpearlo por el solo hecho de intentar abrazarlo sin que él quisiera. "Ellos no saben lo que es querer a alguien" había murmurado de manera inconsiente el peliceleste mientras lloraba, ese día abrazado a su cuerpo.

Por eso, las manos de Kagami se mantenían flotando en medio del camino entre la nada y el cuerpo de Kuroko, temblando y dudando. Por lo demás siempre estaba la posibilidad de que el muchacho de pelo celeste lo mandara directamente a la mierda y luego tendría que lidiar con los de la generación Milagrosa. La verdad, asustaba. La sensación de que quizás terminaran ellos uniéndose y llevándose bien por el simple hecho de querer golpearlo. Nadie se metía con Kuroko y eso al pelirrojo le constaba, así que si, era miedo, era un miedo extraño, covinado con un nervio y unas ganas de hacerlo tremendas.

Espero que se durmiera, esperando que su respiración lenta, y sus ojos se cerraran por completo, espero a que sus manos cayeran casi muertas a sus lados y entonces lo abrazo, aunque no sabía si realmente quería hacerlo, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Aspirando el…olor a hospital en él.

Creía saberlo todo de él, creía conocerlo a fondo, pero en ese momento sentía que estaba con un desconocido, con alguien con quien jugaba basket pero no hablaba, porque ahora sus conversaciones parecían vacias, y carentes de significado, como si no diera ningun detalle sobre nada, tampoco hablaba mucho sobre si mismo, ni lo que había pasado en Teiko, ni mucho menos de lo ocurrido con Aomine.

Ponerle incomodo no era una opción, puesto que como había mencionado Midorima un poco antes de que trajeran a Kuroko "Sabes, básicamente arriesgaste su vida, y con eso te metes con Akashi, porque hiciste algo tan suicida?" Akashi daba miedo, enserio, y no era u miedo normal, era…inquietante.

- Deja de moverte- le pide adormilado Kuroko, golpeándolo en el pecho

- Lo siento- se disculpo en un murmuro, dejando de moverse, y poniendo sus manos sobre la espalda del pequeño

- Porque sigues despierto?- pregunta, acomodándose sobre su pecho para mirarlo sin tener que sentarse, con las manos puestas sobre él, su mentón sobre sus propios dedos y mirando hacía arriba

- Estaba pensando- murmura lentamente, estando quieto y mirándolo nerviosamente

- En que?- pregunta, con dulzura, apoyando su mejilla derecha en su pecho

- En ti- acepta, Kuroko sonríe abiertamente- Duermete, de acuerdo?

El chico de pelo celeste obedeció, al cabo de cinco minutos o menos ya estaba dormido de nuevo, aprisionando a Kagami con los brazos. El celular del pelirrojo sonó y tuvo que levantarse muy lentamente intentando no molestar a su compañero de equipo, demonios, que cinico sonó eso.

- Hola- hablo, saliendo al balcón de la habitación

- Taiga, por un rejodido demonio, imbécil- escucho unos gritos muy reconocibles para él, que lo hicieron sonreir- Porque no me coges el teléfono, he? Te he llamado cientos de veces!

- Himuro, cierra la boca- le dice con calma- Actuas como mi novia, o peor aun como mi madre

- Ya quisieras que tu madre te llamara tanto como yo lo hago- ambos rien- Donde estas?

- Eeh, en el hospital- dijo, mala idea, si conocía a Himuro como creía, y lo hacía quizás incluso más, eso era una mala idea. Porque podía lucir tranquilo, pero era enojon y sobreprotector, un histérico loco y preocupado

- QUE? PORQUE? ESTAS BIEN? EN DONDE ESTAS? EN CUAL? IRE A VERTE- lo escucha gritar de manera histérica

- No es por mi, idiota- exclama- Mi…amigo, Kuroko se desmayo y se quebró el cuello, me quede aquí- le explica, jura poder haber visto su cara despalideciendo, sus labios soltando aire calmado y una sonrisa media burlona creándose en sus labios, mientras sus dedos iban torpemente hacía el anillo de su collar- Estoy bien, calmate.

- De acuerdo- suspira- Eh, y como esta?

- Bien-susurra- Durmiendo

- Te lo follaste?- pregunta

- QUE?- grita alterado- No!

- Oh, quieres hacerlo- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación- No intentes negarlo, fue tu tono de voz. Te conozco el tiempo suficiente, Taiga.

- No soy gay- le dice

- Por supuesto que no- sonrie divertido, cambiándose el teléfono de mano- Como sea, rojito, usa protección. No me hagas padrino tan joven- se rie, y Taiga se tensa por completo- Solo quería saber como estabas y eso, nos veremos pronto, imbécil.

- Te quiero, bastardo- sonrie

- Y yo a ti- corta

Se voltea y vuelve a entrar. Kuroko parece buscarle con las manos aun dormido, y Kagami se pregunta, si realmente es tan notorio.

…

- Ah, Shin-chan, trae una venda- le pidió "su madre"

La señora Takao era una mujer delgada y con pinta de madre de Hollywood, alta y preciosa, de cabello negro, pero era mamá así que si estaba molesta asustaba. Para el joven de cabello de color verde esa mujer lo había criado, desde que tenía por lo menos 5 años, cuando sus padres comenzaron a ausentarse en su vida, cuando las niñeras no le satisfacían y cuando todo parecía demasiado asqueroso como para seguir viviendo. La verdad, no sabe cuando su madre dejo de tomarle atención o que su padre dejo de venir en sus cumpleaños, apenas si lo veía una vez al mes, o quizás menos, la verdad podían pasar hasta tres meses antes de verlos otra vez.

Aunque Midorima era amargo de profesión y siempre lo había sido, eso definitivamente no era culpa de sus padres o de nadie, pero "mamá" le había enseñado estupideces para hacer reir a Takao, chistes que casi no usaba pero tenía, aficiones tontas como coleccionar sus lucky ítem, o el ver el horóscopo todos los días, debido a ella lo tomaba tan enserio y eso lo hizo feliz en su infancia y de hecho toda su vida. También había pasado gran parte de su vida con ellos, así que eran su familia.

A los 13, en su cumpleaños, le agradeció la fiesta que le hizo diciendo "Muchas gracias señora Takao" y ella le dio una de esas miradas de madre tan aterradoras que dan a veces las mamás. "Soy tu madre, Shintarou, yo te crie también" desde ese día, supone él, que ella paso a ser su madre.

Takao y él volvían a casa cuando una rama le paso a llevar el brazo y lo hirió, así que cuando su madre lo vio, los regañaron y tuvo que aguantar los "Y no lo cuidas….y eres tan malo…tienes que tener más responsabilidades….quizas deberías trabajar…."

Cuando quedaron solos en el cuarto del de pelo negro y cerraron la puerta, ambos soltaron una risa divertida, mirando el brazo vendado, levantando las cejas, entretenidos por la exageración de la mujer. Takao casi lloraba y se lanzo a la cama de espaldas, aun riéndose, mientras que Midorima solo sonreía extrañamente mirando la sonrisa divertida de su amigo, encantado, casi embrujado e hipnotizado por la sonrisa bonita que su amigo poseía. Aparto la vista intentando calmarse, que estaba pensando? Era su amigo, no, no solo eso, era un chico, un chico con quien se había criado, casi un hermano, un hombre, por lo demás.

- Esta loca- se ríe Takao, sentándose en la cama, se sacudió el cabello con una mano, parpadeando con rapidez, para respirar con tranquilidad- Oye, te quedas aquí o que? Podemos jugar a la consola o algo.

- No puedo, de hecho, no podemos- le dice- tenemos clase mañana

- Y una mierda, son apenas las 12 Shin-chan- se levanta, para tomarlo del brazo y comenzar a sacudirlo- Vamos Shiiiiin-chaaaaan

Comenzo a sacudirlo, y a sacudirlo, y Shin-chan solo se quedaba ahí, pero entonces Takao lo jala con demasiada fuerza y ambos terminan por caerse sobre la cama con brusquedad y fuerza.

El muchacho de cabello negro quedo con la espalda pegada a su cama, mirando al techo, con los ojos nerviosos, su respiración se volvió nerviosa, cuando el chico de cabello verde cayo sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera, intentando sostenerse, sus manos cayeron por arriba de la cabeza de su amigo, afirmándose, atrapándo una de las muñecas de Takao, aprisionándolo en la cama.

- Shin-chan- susurro Takao, relamiéndose los labios al tenerlo tan cerca- Ah- gimio al sentir la presión de las manos del chico de ojos verdes apretando su muñeca- Shin-chan, me…me lastimas

- _Shhh,_ cierra la boca- lo calla, intentando relajarse, temblaba, con la sensación de nervio- Déjame pensar- vio a Takao reír delicadamente, nervioso, respirando alteradamente

- Que tienes que pensar?- murmura, y siente como sus narices comienzan a rosar de apoco y sus alientos se funden en uno solo- Que es tan difícil de entender? – pregunta, sonriendo- Deja de pensar…has…lo que sea que quieras hacer- murmura

La sensación era increíblemente comoda y el ir acercándose de apoco aumentaba la tención, lo que resultaba un tanto inquietante, era delicioso. Entonces, Shin-chan se acomodo para quedar bien puesto sobre él, le libero una muñeca y toco su rostro, ambos sonrieron, era un momento incomodo y estúpido pero no importaba demasiado, no en ese momento.

Midorima tembló cuando sus labios comenzaron a rozarse levemente, eso no era un beso, ni de lejos, pero era algo, justo antes de que finalmente se besaran se abrió la puerta. Midorima se lanzo al suelo con tal rapidez que nisiquiera pudo pensarlo, y Takao se sentó en la cama con mucha rapidez. La madre de Takao los miro confundida.

- Eh, Shintarou, cariño, te quedas a dormir hoy?- pregunta, el chico de cabello verde ya se había levantado del suelo, así que cuando el muchacho de cabello negro se levanto a sacudirle el cuerpo

- Si, si, si, si- le rogaba- Puedes? Puedes? Puedes? Vamos, Shin-chan- se le acerca al oído- Será divertido- vuelve a mirar a su madre

- Enserio quiero quedarme pero…debo ir a dormir- dice mirando a su madre

- Pero puedes dormir aquí, siempre lo haces- insiste Takao

- Ya, bueno- suelta cansadamente, y ve como Takao sonríe de lado a lado con malisia

- Ve a buscar tu pillama, querido- sentencia, cerrando la puerta. Takao medio baila por la habitación de felicidad

- Deja de moverte- le dice con molestia

- Amargado- canturrea, se para frente a él, mirándolo, con los ojos fijos y perdidos en los de color verde- Me gustan tus ojos, son bonitos-se muerde el labio- Eres lindo

- Basta- intenta empujarlo, pero él insiste, y él le sigue empujando

- No seas timido- se rie, pero finalmente se rinde- De acuerdo, vamos a buscar tu pillama de ositos verde y volvemos y….hacemos…lo que sea que tengamos que hacer- dice deslisando su dedo provocadoramente por el cuello y el hombro del chico de ojos verdes, prontamente le sujeta por las muñecas, apartándolo- Shiiiin-chaaan!

- Déjate de gimotiar y camina- comienza alarlo

- De verdad quieres…que me deje de gimotear?- pregunta curioso y picaro, pasando sus manos por el pecho

- Tu mamá y tu hermana te oirán, imbécil- lo empuja

- En tu casa no hay nadie…o si?- alza una ceja- Vamos Shin-chan- se acerca de nuevo a su oído y susurra- Será divertido- y sonrio, entonces Midorima Shintarou creyo que iba a morir, porque era obvio que el chico de cabello negro era su perdición.

…

Kise iba en el auto de Niara abstraído, consumido en si mismo, tenía los pies sobre el asiento y se abrazaba a sus rodillas, como un niño pequeño. Era incomodo para él estar en el mismo auto que su ex, con la que había terminado olímpicamente mal, pero por lo que notaba, Aominecchi pasaba de eso, no le importaba nada y parecía que todo iba igual que antes. Manejaba canturriendo una canción y estaba absolutmanete feliz de haber vuelto.

- Nueva York es hermoso, Ryouta- le dice sonriente- No más que Londres o Paris, pero es hermoso. Deberías ir más seguido, sabes? No solo por trabajo y eso.

- Claro- susurra, ella lo mira y suelta un suspiro largo y profundo, como si le saliera directamente del pecho

- Corazón, tienes que olvidarlo, de acuerdo?- le suelta suavemente, acariciendo su mano- Tienes que…solo….deja de depender de él como si fuera aire.

Kise se acomoda en el asiento, recordando las palabras de Akashi tiempo atrás _"Muchos dices que ella es igual a él, pero no es cierto, ella es ella y Aomine solo…es él" _Aomine Niara era alta, delgada, preciosa, inteligente y básicamente perfecta, el rubio no tenía razones para no enamorarse de ella, pero siendo honestos, la parte masoquista dentro de él gritaba No. Gritaba y pataleaba por tener un poco de dolor, un dolor penetrante y asqueroso, del cual depender de manera enfermiza, rogando por escuchar un "Apartate" "Alejate" "No te quiero" "No significas nada para mi" deseando con todas sus ganas sentir el rechazo y el odio que Daiki le daba.

Si, dependía de él como del aire. Aunque nisiquiera se hablaban lo suficiente como para que doliera como antes. Pero dolía saber que Aomine siempre iba a preferir a Kuroko, aunque lo negara, porque era su sombra, y era todo lo que él moreno conocía, y todo lo que quería conocer.

Kise miro hacía la ventana, había comenzado a llover, y el olor a tierra mojada se colaba por la ventana entre abierta. Su mirada dorada sin brillo, parecía muerta y no había ninguna sonrisa en su rostro.

- Cariño, Kise- le habla Niara- tienes que sacártelo de la cabeza. No puedes seguir haciéndote esto, siempre has sido así, desde primaria pero no puedes continuar. Te estas haciendo mierda y lo sabes.

- Porque lo quiere a él?- murmura

- Porque lo necesita- farfulla ella con nerviosismo

- Pues yo le necesito a él, es lo mismo- le reclama

- No es cierto- estaciona el auto- No le necesitas, no necesitas a nadie, tu eres mucho más que eso y lo sabes, no puedes….seguir arrastrándote detrás de él, necesitas encontrar a alguien mejor, pero te diré algo: No es parte de mi familia- ambos rien sonoramente

*Vale, al menos se a reido* piensa. Kise tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, una real, no una de esas que ponía para el universo. Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha, con un nudo en la garganta e intentando no llorar. Estaba triste y feliz al mismo tiempo y no sabía como eso era posible. Aunque no importaba demasiado.

- Si tenemos suerte, Moimoi lo matará por no avisarle que Tetsu estaba en el hospital- ríe divertido el rubio, pegando su mentón al hombro de la muchacha

- Buen punto- sonrie ella

- Lo siento, lo sabes, no?- pregunta él

- Si- suelta fríamente ella- Es tu naturaleza- murmura, aferrando sus manos al volante, el auto seguía detenido pero ella seguía en posición- Solo…solo no hablemos de eso, Kise, no tiene sentido- saca el pestillo- Estamos en tu casa, por si acaso no lo habías notado- él sonrie- Nos vemos mañana, o algo?

- Helados?

- Con salsa de chocolate?

- Y chispas de dulce- dicen a la vez, ambos rien

- Es lindo tenerte de vuelta

- Es lindo volver

- Te quiero

- No es cierto- sonrie, antes de alejarse por la calle, luego de que él se bajo.

La lluvia caia sobre él, mientras veía el deportivo azul eléctrico de su amiga alegarse por la calle, como si nada. Las lagrimas que amenzaban con dejar sus ojos parecían perderse con el agua de la lluvia, y no importaba mucho si lloraba o no en ese momento, porque nadie podía verlo, y nadie podía notarlo.

Kise se seco la cara con el dorso de su chaqueta y entro a casa, ignoro a su hermana menor, Allyne, y a la mayor, Olive, que intentaron hablarle. Él solo entro a su cuarto, cerro con llave, apoyo su cuerpo en la puerta y se deslizo hacía el piso. Llorando.

Respiraba dificultosamente y desesperado, se mordía el labio para no chillar. Se abrazo las rodillas y escondió el rostro ahí, intentando calmarse, aunque era absolutamente inútil

- _Te odio, Aominecchi_

…

Akashi caminó por la casa sosteniendo uno de sus libros como si su vida dependiera de eso, con la mirada perdida entre las letras, esquivando los muebles y con la mano cogiendo alguna que otra galleta de los platos puestos por la casa.

La madre de Akashi, o más bien su madrastra, era una mujer algo baja, no más que él, pero baja a comparación de su padre, regordeta, con una mirada dulce y cariñosa, con una sonrisa siempre en su rostro y un olor a galletas particularmente delicioso, era la única mujer por la cual Akashi moriría y mataría, la que lo había criado y aceptado como fuera. Su padre era un hombre alto, delgado, con Heterocromia-dorado y azul- que hablaba con fuerza y precisión, autoritario y directo, un hombre que no andaba con rodeos.

Akashi siempre se pregunto que pudo ver la madre de Atsushi en él que la atrayera tanto como para dejar a su abusivo marido, tomar a su hijo menor y largarse de casa. Seijuurou conocía a los hermanos de su hermano, eran mucho mayores, tenían 24 y 26, en ese tiempo 14 y 16, y estaban en un internado, así que no les importo demasiado si su madre dejaba a su papá o no.

Tenía 6 años cuando su padre llego a casa con ella. Él miraba sus libros, y estaba concentrado en alguna que otra explicación de porque tenía los ojos "raros" como él decía en aquel entonces.

_"Seijuurou, quiero que conozcas a alguien" había dicho su padre, llamándole desde la entrada de la casa, Akashi dejo su libro sobre el alto sillón y luego saltó al suelo, para luego correr hasta donde lo habían llamado. Su madre se había largado cuando tenía 3 años, y él siempre entendió el porqué, estaba loca, o eso decía siempre. "Seijuurou, esta es Kizzou y él es Atsuhi, será tu nuevo hermanito" Akashi levanto los ojos con rapidez, alzando una ceja como diciendo *Para eso me tuve que separar de mi libro?* pero la mirada de su padre suplicaba un poco de apoyo, así que solo suspiro y sonrio a Atsuhi, tenía la boca llena de dulce, y algunas manchas de chocolate en la cara, así que se mordió el labio y resistió las ganas de gritar alterado, él siempre fue muy alterado "Atsushi, tienes la cara llena de dulce" comento, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y proceder a limpiarle el rostro al niño e cabello color lila "Comer esta bien, pero no debes ensuciarte, de acuerdo?" El chico solo asintió, mirándolo, ambos sonrieron._

- Akashi, cariño, vienes a ayudarme con esto?- escucho la voz de su madre, dejo su libro en la mesa y corrió a la cocina- Corazón, puedes traer el glaseado rojo por favor?

- Si mamá- se lo pasa- No es…muy tarde?

- Todo sabe mejor al día siguiente, cariño- sonrie- Hay tormenta esta noche- ambos miran a la ventana- Porque no…bajas a la habitación de tu hermano y le haces compañía? Sabes que no…

- No le gustan las tormentas, lo se mamá- le dice- Le hago compañía desde los seis, se que hacer.

- Eres un buen chico, Seijuurou- le sonrie y le besa la frente- Tendrás más galletas mañana

Akashi sonríe, y sale de la cocina. Bufa mirando por la ventana, hasta él se aterraría con los rayos que caen con tanta fueza. Se pasea por la sala de estar, buscando por las estanterías de libros algo para leer que no haya sido presa de sus manos en los meses anteriores, cogió un libro cualquiera, cansado de buscar y se lo puso bajo el brazo. Tomo el tazón de galletas que seguía sobre la mesa en la que leía y se dirigió hacía la puerta del sotano.

La habitación que Atsushi, a los seis años, había elegido era el sotano, era enorme, espacioso, luminoso e increíble, lo habían arreglado para que pareciera una habitación, aunque el desorden reinaba en aquel sitio, seguía siendo lindo.

Las escaleras iban en picada hasta el suelo y era la única parte sin luz de toda la casa, esa maldita y condenada escalera que el chico odiaba con su vida. Camino lento intentando no tropezar, hasta finalmente llegar al suelo. Respiro con normalidad y sacudió su cabeza acomodándose el cabello, y parándose derecho.

El sonido de la ducha sonaba, y estaba más ordenado de lo usual, la laptop de Atsuhi estaba cerrada sobre su cama, junto con un par de paquetes de papas fritas abiertas y vacias. El chico de ojos extraños se sentó en la cama, esperando que su hermano terminara. Miraba las fotos en sus marcos, el primer día en Teiko, el primer entrenamiento, cuando Kise llego al equipo, una foto con todo el equipo y Niara que era entrenadora, Momoi en sus brazos. Atsushi le gustaba tener fotografías, temía olvidar cosas, que todo desapareciera para él, así que para su cumplaños antes de entrar a clases de Teiko por primera vez, Akashi le regalo una cámara semi profesional, enorme y muy buena, de la que hasta ahora, no se separaba nunca.

- Akashin- escucho que le hablaba, él desvio la mirada de las fotos, observando hacía donde provenía la voz *No…es…posible*- Oh, esta lloviendo- suelta, con incomodidad, que solo fue provocada por la lluvia *Oh Dios, no, no, no. Akashi Seijuurou saca la mirada, saca la mirada, mira a otro sitio* se rogaba internamente, pero parecía hipnotizado por lo que veía. Atsushi salía desnudo de la ducho, con la toalla en la mano, secándose el rostro. El corazón del chico se paralizo un momento, para luego comenzar a latir con mucha más fuerza *Seijuro calmate", cerro los ojos y aparto la vista- Son galletas de mamá?- pregunto *Muy bien, eso sirvió* pensó, la imagen de su madre era capaz de bajar cualquier cosa que creciera en él, se relamió los labios y lo miro

- Si, son las que quedaron de ayer, ya sabes- le responde- Todo sabe mejor al día siguiente- dicen a la vez, ambos sonríen

Akashi tiene los ojos puestos en su brazo, jugando con su pulsera, unas perlas negras preciosas y un cascabel en medio, como los collares de los gatos, como dicen sus ex compañeros de Teiko, intentaba distraerse en lo que fuera, para evitar mirar como su HERMANO se vestía.

Un rayo cayo, y Atsushi tenso todo el cuerpo, el chico de cabello rojizo dejo que sus ojos miraran como los musculos del torso del más alto se tensaban con rapidez. Respiro extrañamente, llenando sus pulmones de aire y soltándola dificultosamente. El torso desnudo del muchacho le hacía perder la cabeza, lo que lo volvía loco por no poder controlarse.

- Eh, Mukkun- lo llama, y el chico de cabello lila suelta una leve risa- que?

- Akashin no me llama así desde los 14- sonrie de costado, Akashi se levanta y camina hasta él- Akashin podría…

- Quedarme a dormir aquí? Si- asiente, toma una galleta- se que le temes a las tormentas- pone la galleta en su boca, sujetándola. Atsuhi se agacha un poco y toma con la boca la galleta entre los labios de Akashi, y este ultimo se pone palido, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no se mueve. Atsushi la muerde, hasta como la mitad o un poco más y la traga sin problemas, luego decidido a volver a morder, sin problemas, esta a unos pocos sentimetros de galleta de la boca de Akashi, pero el más bajo, se da la vuelta y se come el resto de la galleta

*es tu hermano, es tu hermano, es tu hermano, joder* se decía a si mismo

*Y una mierda, Seijuurou, esta como para darle…*

*Callate maldito ser inconciente que vive dentro de mi. No te das cuenta de que...*

*De que, eh? Oh vamos, si yo lo vi, tu también, digo, somos la misma persona y no puedes decir que no lo viste, de todas formas, era imposible no verlo*

*Es Atsushi, por todos lo cielos, no puedo hacer eso. No soy así, yo no actuo a impulso, yo lo planeo todo, yo tengo todo el autocontrol que necesito*

Y quien dice que es un impulso? Es un hecho, un hecho que ha existido desde siempre, creeme, lo se, soy tu. Soy tu deseo conciente, o peor aun, inconciente de acostarte con alguien, o mejor aun acostarte con él*

- Silencio- grito molesto, Atsushi eretrocedio nerviosamente

- Solo pregunte si ya íbamos a dormir, no creí que Akashin se molestara tanto, lo siento- agacha la cabeza

- No era a ti, Mukkun- susurra- Solo…- pone su mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello, y se hecha para atrás- Solo estoy estresado, los entrenamientos son cansadores y con Tetsuya en el hospital…

- Akashin quiere dulces?- pregunto- Los dulces hacen feliz

Akashi sonrio, divertido, quería abrazarlo y estrugarlo hasta morir, era tan lindo. Era como un niño, se sentía como un pedófilo por querer….bueno eso, recibió el dulce y lo miro, hacia arriba, sonriéndole abiertamente. Suspiro, mientras su hermano lo miraba sonriente, casi quería tirarse al suelo y convulsionar.

- Debemos ir a dormir- sentencia- Vamos

- Lo que Akashin diga

*Aguantaré toda la noche?* se pregunto

*Ni de lejos, nos le tiraremos ensima a menos de la mitad, y terminaremos ensima de él y lo sabes*

*Pudrete, voz en mi cabeza*

*Ahora somos Esquizofrenicos, esto es exelente"

*Controlate, Akashi, controlate*


	5. Primera Noche, Huir y Besos dulces

**_Uchiha Nagashi:_**

Me alegro de que te gustará el capitulo, me alegra de que lo amaras. Elmo siempre me ha asustado, la verdad. Gracias por alimentar mi trauma de la infancia.

**_Lobita22_**

Hola, me alegra de que te gustara el capitulo y ahora esta tu capitulo tan esperado. Kise...Kise es Kise es como un niño, perdona tan facil que es incapaz de olvidarse de él, con Kasamatsu-Sempai...uuuuuh, a mi me encanta esa pareja pero no se, quizas un poco de celos harían a Aomine reaccionar. Tetsu celoso podría hacerlo con alguien en especifico, tal vez...alguno del equipo o algo, tienes alguna idea? Su caracter es explosivo en esta novela, mucho más...imponente, pero siempre menos que Aomine, y si le quitan a su tigre yo creo que se muere, pero Himuro...no creo en esta novela es muy Hetero como para quitarle a Kagami. Espero que te gusten como lo hago, porque cuando todo paresca bien todo se ira a la mierda de apoco. Será genial.

Besos y saludos

**_Sole:_**

_Aun es muy pronto_

**_Guest:_**

El titulo del capitulo va por eso. Batalla que seguira un rato, deje tu comentario para el final porque era muy largo.

El Tetsuya de aquella epoco es basicamente es todo lo que dices, muy diferente a todo lo que podría parecer actualmente, pero le da por tiempo y depende de con quien este. La mayoria de las cosas que hace en esta novela, debido a que tiene un caracter muy fuerte, debido a que el dolor lo hizo fuerte, muy fuerte. Más frio, más cruel, aun más hijo de puta. Kagami junto a él es mucho más inofensivo, inocente una obejita calida cerca del gran lobo furioso. Espero que te guste lo que haga con su personalidad, y que no te paresca extraño. Es muy "Bitch Please, i'm one of the Miracles Generation"

Estamos en lo correcto, supongo. Y la relacion de Midorima y Kise es adorable, es increible, me fasina.

Niara hablo con él antes de que entraran a verlo, Kagami solo lo recordo y cuando decía abrazalo se referia a que lo cuidara. Ella es fantastica.

Himuro es mamá gallina, siempre muy pendiente, es como los chicos de la generacion para Kuroko, porque esta siempre llamandolo, siempre cuidandolo, y haciendo todo lo que puede por él. Si, en el manga es terrible.

Takao y Midorima. Takao es un liberal y me facina, porque Midorima es un idiota serio, es importante esa parte, porque tiene una razón. La familia de Takao, su hermana, su padre, su madre y él, es demasiado chistoso pensar en aquel serio chico en medio de una familia tan ruidosa como la de su amigo.

Kise el Masoquista Ryouta. es horrible. Me carga, de cierta forma me carga, luego de hacerlo pensé: "Oh mierda, que hice" El amor no tiene que ser así. Si es un buen punto, todas sabemos eso, pero de todas formas hay que esperar. Hay que castigarlo, hay que QUEMARLO. No sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, así que hay que ver cuanto dura soportando el dolor de no tenerlo. Kise y Niara nunca se escuchan, así que quizas no lo haga de inmediato, pero luego todo ira bien. Si Midorima y Akashi pueden cuidarlo, siempre pueden, lo han hecho durante años. Yo tambien soy medio masoquista no te preocupes.

Episodio "The rial" emo, es chistoso. Akashi es adorable, es maravilloso. Me encanta. Le encanta su hermano, y le encanta cuidarlo, porque lo quiere mucho.

Okay no se que responder. Besos, la subo de inmediato.

**_..._**

- Tienes todo?- pregunto Kagami mirando desde donde estaba parado.

Estaba apoyado en la pared, con la parte alta de la espalda pegada en ellos, y sus ojos viajaban de lado a otro por la habitación. Kuroko había logrado a duras penas dejar de mirarlo, tenía puesto unos Jeans desgastados, una camiseta negra, con el brillante anillo resaltando sobre ella, el cabello rojo desordenado y unos lentes de sol.

Lucia bien, había que decirlo, aunque Kuroko no podía pensar eso, no. Acaso nunca aprendía? Acaso él no era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que no debía ni gustarle su nueva luz y compañero de equipo. Se supone que él debía ser lo sufiecientemente listo como para alejarse de todo eso, acaso no lo era? Acaso no había aprendido ya que debía apartarse de todo aquello que le recordará incluso de Lejos a Aomine?

No podía seguir arriesgándose a salir otra vez con alguien tan parecido a Aomine, en algun sentido, en cualquiera. No era un masoquista que necesitara constantemente un poco de dolor, un poco de molestia, una ignorada relampajo, por un poco de desesperación, no ansiaba sentirse solo y abandonado, no otra vez.

El no era, Kise discúlpalo por decir esto, el no era Kise. Él no era así, no disfrutaba de aquel dolor indescriptible que se sentía cuando alguien que quieres te ignora o te insulta, cuando pasan de ti de manera terrible, o cuando quieres a alguien de tal manera que cuando se aleja de ti, no puedes ni respirar, no apreciaba la presión que tenías en el pecho cuando estabas desesperado por un poco de su atención, no quería sentirse de esa manera, era estúpido. Tetsuya no era una persona debil, o que realmente necesitara a alguien más. No, definitivamente no, no era como Kise, ya no.

Kuroko Tetsuya no era alguien que se arriesgara demasiado, no después de lo…bueno, no después de lo de Aomine. Se había convertido en alguien, terriblemente frio, carente de casi todo sentimiento, de casi toda expresión. Perdió toda fé, junto con su alma, en ese ultimo partido.

Kuroko asintió, y termino de meter la ultima de sus cosas a la mochila que su hermano le había traido el día anterior para luego decirle "Eres idiota, no es verdad? Nos vemos en casa cuando sea que salgas, Tetsuya" Kizu no era precisamente muy simpatico con el universo en general.

Miro su teléfono, y vio la fecha, una semana era mucho tiempo como para que Kagami se quedará con él todas las noches, todos los días, como lo había hecho. Tenía varios mesajes, entre ellos algunos de sus ex compañeros, diciéndole que irían a verle mañana, para que Kise estuviera con ellos, porque el rubio tenía sesión hoy. Sonrió extrañamente, y se lo guardo en el bolsillo. Habían mensajes de todos, menos de…de Aomine, no es que siquiera quisiera tenerlos, pero hubiera sido lindo que por lo menos le mandará uno para preguntar como estaba.

No era nisiquiera necesario que diera explicaciones de porque no vendría a buscarlo, como había hecho Akashi, o preguntando si se iba o no con Kagami, porque si no podía ir él, como había hecho Mirodima, luego de decirle que tuviera un reloj con él, porque era el articulo de la suerte según Oha-asa. Solo un simple "Estas bien?" algo sin importancia. Una pequeñez sin sentido.

- Ya esta bien, entonces?- pregunto con voz quedada el pelirrojo

- Si, pero no podría jugar por unos días, pero estará bien- asiente el doctor- Tiene que tomar estas pastillas- se las da- Solo tienes que…vigilar que no se maree muy seguido, si eso no pasa…todo esta bien- se va.

El doctor se fue, y los dejo solos. Kuroko estaba sentado en la cama de nuevo, mirándose los tenis con mucho sigilo, como si hubiera algo interesante en ellos. Kagami miro la hora en el reloj que colgaba de la pared, era al menos hora de cenar. Bufó y lo miro cansadamente, para que se levantará.

- Pasamos al Burger camino a tu casa?- pregunta

- No tienes que ir conmigo- le dice con voz extraña

- Hay dos cosas que pasaran si no lo hago- levanta una ceja- 1. Me sentiré mal por no haberte acompañado- enumera- 2. Alguno de los psicópatas de tus amigos me asesinar de manera dolorosa y sangrienta…así que no es una opción- sonrie- Vamos, date prisa.

- Si, Kagami-kun- dice con rapidez.

Iba a tomar su bolso, pero la gran y poderosa mano de Kagami Taiga cayo sobre su cabeza, como siempre, y lo empujo hacía atrás con menos fuerza de lo usual, para tomarlo y colgárselo en el hombro con rapidez. Se acomodo las gafas y levanto la ceja de nuevo, Kuroko quería reírse, porque lucía demasiado estadounidense, quería reírse porque le parecía guapo, porque era ridículamente divertido que alguien como él, frio, estratégico y perceptivo, se diera el tiempo de analizar tan completamente al chico pelirrojo frente a él, a alguien que conocía y que no le daba razones para tener que hacerlo.

Solo sonrió, y siguió caminando delante de él, como le indico previamente, como para vigilarlo. Se despidieron de las enfermeras, que habían sido extrañamente simpáticas luego de notar quien era el rubio que le traía chocolates a diario al pequeño chico de cabello celeste.

Caminaron en silencio, hasta la estación, donde, ciertamente, el silencio se volvió incomodo y llenador, casi destrozador. Kagami estaba demasiado incomodo, pero Kuroko estaba sobrepasado, y no le gustaba verse a si mismo en una situación así, no le gustan mucho los silencios incomodos.

- Niara-san dijo que la entrenadora le ha pedido un par de consejos- le dice, luego lo mira- Niara fue algo así como una entrenadora, entre ella, Momoi san y Akashi-kun no había mucho que los otros equipos pudieran hacer. Al igual que Aomine-kun tiene un talento sobre natural para el basket, es…por decirlo de alguna forma, una versión femenina y mucho más fuerte de Aomine

- Como es eso posible?- pregunta- Porque si quiera usas su nombre como apellido?

- Es posible porque ella es así, talento puro y natural, bruto- dice- como tu- él sonrie de costado, tratando de no mirarlo demasiado- Por lo que estoy seguro de que ella es la única persona en el mundo, con la capacidad de hacerle pelea a Aomine en la cancha, no digo ganarle, pero algo así….como lo de Kise o un poco menos- Kagami levanta una ceja- Por lo demás, resulta un poco incomodo llamarla "Aomine-san"

Kagami se siente por el comentario "Unica persona en el mundo, capaz de hacerle pelea a Aomine en la cancha" pero no le dijo nada, quizás era una de las cosas más razonables que había oído nunca, era su hermano, ella era un poco mayor, lo más probable era que ella le hubiera enseñado a él.

Se bajaron caminando lentamente, ya no le dolía, nisiquiera le molestaba el cuello, quizás era porque estaba demasiado drogado como para siquiera reaccionar, estaba algo mareado, así que medio se apoyo en el brazo de Kagami al caminar. Pareciera que el más alto, no lo nota y sigue caminando lentamente, mientras Kuroko sigue aferrado a él, casi arrastrando los pies, dejándose llevar por la fuerza de arrastre del cuerpo de su amigo.

- El Burger no puede esperar?- pregunto con voz tenue- No me siento…realmente bien- le murmura, para luego intentar sostenerse por si mismo, pero se tambalea y termina igual que antes- mierda- susurra, apenas audiblemente

- Claro, no importa- le dice- Eh, por esta calle te vas, cierto?

- Si, dos cuadras adentro- apunta

- Okay, andando- le empuja "levemente"

Kuroko seguía pegado a su brazo, enroscando sus propias manos alrededor del musculoso, pegaba su nariz o su rostro a él, intentando calmar su mareo. Kagami ya lo había notado, ya intentaba sujetarlo con una mano y mantenerlo derecho, para que se cayera. La situación de por si era muy imcomoda para él, pero tampoco podía empujarlo y decirle que se dejara de quejar, así que solo intentaba mantenerlo caminando, dejalo ayudarse con su brazo y que de vez en vez se detuviera a respirar profundo y seguir andando. Malditos y rejodidos medicamentos anti dolor. Parecian casi dormirlo por completo, aunque a Kagami no le parecía bien, él no era medico, seguramente si servían para algo.

Kuroko se tambaleo frente a la puerta de su casa, era pequeña, de un color celeste cielo, con un pequeño patio enfrente y otro atrás, la puerta de madera y un cartel con su apellido grabado en él. Kuroko busco en su mochila las llaves y abrió la reja de la entrada.

Kagami se soltó de su agarre por un momento, echándose hacía atrás, dispuesto a irse, pero la mano del más bajo le jaló por la muñeca, nisiquiera lo miro, solo lo comenzo a jalar dentro de la casa con todas sus fuerzas, aunque tampoco es que fueran muchas fuerzas. Caminaron hasta la puerta y antes de que Tetsu pudiera abrir la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Taiga quería gritar, frente a ellos, un chico un tanto mayor con el cabello desordenado de color celeste y ojos brillantes y de color pardo los miraba nerviosamente, era más alto que Tetsuya, pero era obvio quien era. Tenía una mirada interesante y consumidora, como si de fuego se tratará, tenía unos pocos musculos y un pequeño tatuaje en el hombro. El pirsing en su ceja marcaba una distintiva diferencia, el carácter que Kizu tenía a flor de piel y Tetsuya luchaba por ocultar, ya fuera la fuerza en sus ojos o la forma en la que sonreía de manera egocéntrica, le recordaba, de alguna manera, a Aomine, pero quizás estaba buscando parecidos para auto torturarse con el nombre del moreno, y remarcar su odio, sin importar que no supiera que mierda le había hecho.

- Mierda- maldijo en voz baja- Hola Tetsuya

- Kizu…hola- murmuro- Kagami-kun él es mi hermano Kizu

- Hola- saluda, lo ve levantar una ceja, analizándolo con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño y con los ojos desconfiados puestos sobre él como dagas, Kagami no podía creer que fuera hermano de su Kuroko, pero también era su hermano mayor, sobre protector y no media su odio hacía quien traia a casa a su hermanito desde, bueno, ustedes saben quien.

- Si…hola- miro a su hermano suelta con un poco de molestia, para luego mirar a su hermano divertido, levantando una ceja, quería reírse- Tienes un problema, no es así?- se burla, para luego ser empujado brutalmente por su hermanito, que había sacado fuerzas de quien sabe donde- Vale, Vale, lo siento. Eh, voy de salida, tengo turno- el menor asiente- Papá no esta, así que…bueno, hay comida y eso, nos vemos- le da un beso en la frente, y comienza a caminar fuera- Eh grandulon- Kagami lo mira, ya estaba en la calle- Te quiero fuera de mi casa a las 10, Tetsuya no puede entrar a sus "chicos a la casa" y lo sabe- se burla, viendo como su hermano menor hacía un gesto con la mano y le gritaba "púdrete"- Te quiero enano- le grita volteándose y perdiéndose de vista en las calles

- Exagera- le murmura Kuroko

- No me parece buena idea que te quedes solo- le ignora

- Siendo honestos, a mi tampoco- se toca el cuello- Voy a dormirme de pie- le informa, Kagami le afirma del brazo, evitando que éste se cayera de pronto

- Puedo quedarme, si quieres- le dice, Kuroko lo mira extrañado, sonrie pero el asombro no abandona su rostro

- Si, eso…eso estaría bien

Kagami no entendía porque la sorpresa, acaso sus antiguos amigos no hacían eso con él, podía apostar que Kise nisiquiera preguntaba, solo aparecía y se metía a su casa, Akashi se lo llevaba y Midorima solo…aparecia, lo regañaba y se quedaba con él si era necesario.

Pero Kuroko no se sentía confundido por eso, se sentía así porque hace mucho no sentía aquel interés por parte de otra persona. Miro al suelo, la tenue luz de la luna saliendo hacía que una sombra de posara en el suelo, el menor casi quiso desmayarse. Era tan parecida a la sombra de Aomine, alta, musculosa, obscura. Quería morir en ese preciso momento cuando los recuerdos lo invadían. Cerro los ojos un momento

_"Me gustan los chicos" había soltado la bomba de manera estrepitosa y de la nada, en plena reunión en el bar favorito de sus amigos, Kise pudo oírlo desde el escenario donde estaba cantando Karaoke, y soltó un "QUE?" realmente fuerte para luego seguir cantando como si nada hubiera pasado. Midorima levanto una ceja y lo miro fijamente, realmente no le importaba demasiado "Es cosa tuya" le había dicho, para luego seguir tomando su cerveza. Akashi sonrió y le miro complacido, por el hecho de tener la valentía y la confianza suficiente en ellos, para decírselos. Mura-kun no hablo, no le importaba la verdad. Niara se rio y miro a su hermano con dulzura para luego fijar sus ojos en el menor "Como quieras Cariño, solo no hagas una estupides como liarte con mi hermano o con algun imbecil" Aomine la golpeo en el brazo, y miro de manera coqueta a su amigo, no lo noto enseguida, no lo noto hasta mucho después, pero esa mirada era su perdición, su paraíso y su mayor problema, durante los siguientes dos años "Deja que haga lo que quiera, Nia, si el enano quiere divertirse chupando pollas por ahí que lo haga , no Tetsu?"_

Respiro hondo y comenzo a caminar dentro de la casa jalando a Kagami por el brazo nuevamente. Parecía un lugar muy lindo, lleno de cariño y amor, un olor a incienso que llenaba el ambiente con rapidez. Bufó, su hermano había estado fumando de nuevo dentro de la casa.

- Quieres algo para…?

- Donde esta tu cuarto?- pregunto directamente

Kuroko abrió los ojos de golpe, como platos, la boca entre abierta, con una media sonrisa divertido. *Que directo* pensó, tenía un expresión tan sorprendida que Kagami no tardo en notar lo mal que habían sonado sus palabras, aunque al principio quedo en blanco y solo lo miro.

- No voltees las cosas- le calma- Tienes que dormir- completa, Kuroko seguía con el rostro divertido y una expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos, se mordió el labio y siguió mirando al más alto- Que? Vamos, camina- lo empuja

- Como di…- mira su teléfono- Si?..."Kurokocchi" Ah, Kise…"Esperabas a alguien más?"…No, la verdad es que no…"Mañana iremos así que…esperanos en casa…"…Me quedo claro…"Aominecchi…"…Eh Kise, no, vale? No es algo que…"Bien, lo siento. Solo…mejorá, si?"…Lo intentaré…"Hay alguien contigo?"- Kuroko alza la vista y luego contesta- Kagami-kun esta aquí…"Es que tienes un problema, cierto?"- la voz de burla de Kise era epica- Callate…"Oh, vamos….bien, de acuerdo, me callaré, pero necesito una sola cosa por mi, ya que soy tu mejor amigo y eso"…Que?..."Follatelo por mi, cariño"- Kise corta- Maldito hijo de puta- murmura Kuroko, ve como el pelirrojo lo mira, con la ceja alzada, sorprendido nuevamente

- Siempre has hablado así?- pregunta

- Con ellos, si- asiente, Kagami hace un gesto sorprendido, abriendo los ojos y subiendo ambas cejas, con una leve expresión de asombro en los labios- Se que no…actuo así siempre…solo que…

- Esta bien, no te preocupes- le dice con voz tranquila- Por lo demás, creo que te había escuchado un par de veces en el partido contra Seiho- sonríe complacido.

Kagami apenas podía creerlo aquella vez, verlo desde la banca había transformado su vida, ver lo que demás veían, esa fuerza en los ojos, ese odio en sus ojos celestes, consumiéndolo, aquel chico le había desafiado de una manera asquerosa, básicamente le había insultado y a los Sempai también, no era algo que el muchacho perdonara con mucha facilidad. Le vio furioso, con una expresión en el rostro que nadie podía imaginar, que nadie comprendía, que nadie nunca había visto en ese pequeño niño que parecía tan tranquilo y apasible, resultaba increíblemente perturbador siquiera imaginarlo.

Kuroko se paseo por su cocina un par de veces, le hizo un café a su amigo y se lo paso, junto con un sándwich, y le observo un momento. La sonrisa en el rostro palido del muchacho más bajo, se parecía a la de Takao o tal vez, a la de Aomine, egocéntrica, presumida, era tan extraño.

Cuando de nuevo estaba de pie delante de él, el más bajo lo abrazo, aferrándose a su cintura con ambos brazos, apretando con fuerza, presionando su rostro contra los trabajados musculos de su pecho, cerrando los ojos. Kagami quedo con los brazos elevados, sin tocarlo, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando hacía adelante.

Kuroko se le acomodo aun más, y no dejo de abrazarlo. El pelirrojo poso sus brazos lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Kuroko, intentando evitar que se alejara de él. Había un silencio en la casa, extraño pero bastante comodo. El tigre se acordó de como Tetsuya le dijo que no le gustaban las chicas, fue una situación un tanto incomoda, pero fue casi en un ataque de honestidad, le recordó bajando la cabeza avergonzado, y recordó su propia voz diciéndole que estaba todo bien.

_"Tu novia?" pregunto divertido el pelirrojo, cuando vio al más bajo sonreír frente al celular. El peliceleste soltó una risita y bajo el teléfono, para luego negar con la cabeza "Era Kise-kun, y sus estupideces" se sacude el pelo con la mano, respiro profundo, dejando que sus pulmones se llenen de aire, para luego suspirar con fuerza. Kagami le miro nerviosamente, algo preocupado, él había bajado los ojos y medio ocultado su rostro entre sus brazos apoyados en la mesa, mientras el pelirrojo no podía hacer más que solo observarlo. "Eh, que te pasa?" pregunto, Kuroko negó con la cabeza, parándose derecho "No tengo novia porque…me gustan los chicos" Kagami se quedo en silenco, y lo vio bajar la cabeza avergonzado y nervioso, básicamente asustado "Supongo que esta bien…digo, bien por ti" Kuroko se rie, y estira el cuello hacía atrás para seguirse riendo "Sales con Kise, entonces?" pregunta curiosamente, Tetsu niega casi horrorizado con la cabeza "Si saliera con alguien, no sería con Kise"_

- Eh, Kuroko- le dice- Enserio creo que deberías dormir

- Te quedas aquí?- pregunta, iba enserio? Kagami no piensa, no razona absolutamente nada, nisiquiera se da cuenta de cuando de sus labios escapo ese "Si" de manera dudosa

- Si- contesta, se maldice a si mismo, pero sabe que ya no hay vuelta atrás, Kuroko se muerde el labio- Dormiré en el sillón

- No, hay…un cuarto de invitados- apunta al pasillo- Veamos televisión-lo jala, Kagami sabe que será una noche tortuosa y larga.

…

Midorima Shintarou no sucumbía ante nada, jamás. Bueno, quizás si, un par de cosas. Pero que eran siempre situaciones especificas y contadas con los dedos de su vendada mano izquierda. 1. Los pucheros de Kise- en realidad era Kise completo, era como un hermanito menor y lo mataba si le decía "_Midorimacchi_" con voz suplicante y esos ojos parpadeando con rapidez- ojos de Akashi- Más por respeto y miedo que por otra cosa, bueno, quizás si sea otra cosa, pero daba miedo también, eso era un hecho- 3. La falsa voz dulce de Niara- La verdad no había mucho que decir, la chica podía con él ¿Que podía decir? Era practicamente su chica, solo que no se besaban y eso- 4. Las suplicas de Aomine y Murasakibara- básicamente lo hartaban con rapidez y lo alteraban con mucha facilidad, entonces hacer lo que querían lo más rápido posible era asombrosamente satisfactorio luego de que cerraran la boca- y finalmente 5. Satsuki con sus gritos- esa mujer era simplemente insoportable

Aunque últimamente no podía evitar pensar que a esa corta lista de cosas que lo hacían perder la cabeza se le sumaba algo más. Algo que siempre estuvo ahí pero nunca considero una de sus debilidades. Porque hacer lo que él quería era algo natural. Porque por lo demás esa persona siempre iba tras él, haciendo lo que él quería, pero ahora todo era tan extraño.

TAKAO, si, con mayúscula. Todo él lo hacía perder en control, todos sus movimientos, su voz, él por completo, su cabeza desaparecia al momento de solo verlo.

La semana paso evitándolo casi por completo, los entrenamientos se hacían difíciles, porque no podía concentrarse en hacer las cosas bien y su mirada viajaba intentando hallarlo en alguna parte de la fría cancha.

Y cuando tenía que ir a cambiarse, todo era aun peor, saber que Takao iría por ahí, como siempre, sin camiseta y solo en boxers, riéndose de todo lo que sus amigos digan sobre el, paseándose por los vestidores como si no tuviera vergüenza alguna, saber que su mirada provocadora estaría posada en él, sonriendo maléficamente. Porque lo conocía, porque sabía que si no se habían besado hace una semana no significaba que el chico de cabello obscuro fuera a rendirse de manera fácil.

Lo conocía lo suficiente, y esa mirada en él era la prueba absoluta de que tenía razón, una mirada tan potente, tan increíblemente fuerte, que lo devoraba, que le guiñaba el ojos de vez en vez, que le empujaba sin querer con casi todo el cuerpo, para soltar un pequeño y seductor "Lo siento…Shin-chan, no…volverá a pasar" para luego morderse el labio y seguir corriendo por la cancha como si no hubiera importado una mierda para él

Lo ponía nervioso, no podía controlarse, lo ahogaba de manera extraña, con una sensación que lo descolocaba, era algo que no sentía hace demasiado y podía notarlo. Además ver como lanzaba los más increíbles pases del mundo, verlo correr, verlo moverse en la cancha era incluso más provocador que verlo sin camisa, que verlo de caminar solo en boxers por los vestidores del equipo.

Era Takao en su estado natural, en lo más bruto y animal, la bestia que habitaba en su interior, la cancha era su lugar de origen, su hábitat natural, era la parte más simple dentro de él, eso era todo lo que tenía, todo lo que era. Mirarle correr por la cancha le volvía demente, le quitaba el juicio y más cuando le daba un pase y él anotaba, para luego mirarle y soltar un "Buen tiro, Shi-chan" con esa voz graciosa y adorable, últimamente terminaba devolviéndole el cumplido, sorprendiéndolo un poco, a Takao, a si mismo y a los de su equipo, cuando su voz rasposa y dura, se volvía algo más dulce y decía "Buen pase".

El chico de ojos verdes no podía dejar de mirarle, verle respirar nerviosamente, cansado, con el sudor en su frente, mostrándose como realmente era, un animal, un monstruo, alguien que merecía toda su atención, que la necesitaba. Era como una necesidad indiscutible, algo que necesitaba hacer porque era una de las cosas más asombrosa del mundo para él.

Kazunari lo estresaba, de manera tremenda, lo volvía un demente que no podía hacer sus tiros de manera correcta, Kiyoshi Miyaji lo había notado. Lo había apartado de la practica, diciéndole expresamente que cerrará la boca y que solo caminara cuando lo llamaba. Taisuke le hizo la seña para que le obedeciera y simplemente, tuvo que hacerlo. Le sujeto por el brazo, jalándolo y metiéndolo con fuerza a una de las esquinas.

- Eh, que pasa?- pregunto- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea

- Si, no es…no es nada- murmura- Siento mucho haberlo preocupado, Sempai

- Has estado muy distraído, has fallado como 12 tiros, Midorima- le señala- Vamos, idiota, esto contara como tu primer capricho o quizás el segundo, si no me dices que ocurre- Shin-chan solo desvia a la mirada- Vamos no puede ser tan malo

- Debo…debo irme, lo siento- sale corriendo de la cancha

Takao lo ve y simplemente se va corriendo detrás de él, huyendo del entrenamiento y soltando el balón al suelo, y haciéndole una seña a su capital para que siguieran sin ellos, que fue obedecida. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, llamándole con fuerza, intentado alcanzarlo. Pero Midorima seguía corriendo hacía los lejanos camerinos de su escuela. No sabía porque lo estaba siguiendo, había sido un impulso muy fuerte, aunque la verdad siempre lo había hecho, le encantaba estar con él, donde sea que fuesa, y no tenía muy buena cara esta vez, así que estaba preocupado.

Midorima no quería dejar de correr, no quería voltear a mirar a Takao y tener que dar explicaciones, no le gustaba justificar sus acciones, porque a veces no sabía como, era listo pero con respecto a relaciones con la gente, no era muy bueno.

Fue entonces cuando lo escucho, Takao hacía tropezado con la orilla de las escaleras, dándose un gran golpe en el rostro contra el suelo, había gritado, porque un pedazo de vidrio había quedado incrustado en el brazo. Midorima paró en seco, casi se cayó pero se sostuvo, corrió de vuelta, y se paro frente a él, seguía en el suelo, mirando su sangrante brazo, habían un par de lagrimas corriendo por sus palidas mejillas.

Midorima Shintarou no sucumbía ante nada, jamás. Bueno, quizás si, un par de cosas. Pero que eran siempre situaciones especificas y contadas con los dedos de su vendada mano izquierda, o quizás un poco más. 6. Ver a Takao llorar.

Se sentó junto él, en el suelo. Takao se aparto un poco, intentando que lo dejara en paz, pero parecía que nada ni nadie conseguiría apartarlo.

- Eh, a ver- le jala el brazo con mucho cuidado, pero Takao se reciste- Dejame ver, Takao. Vamos.

- No, suéltame- le empuja- Midorima…

- Que paso con lo de Shin-chan?- pregunta

- No quiero llamarte así, ahora hazte a un lado- lo empuja y se levanta- Ire a la enfermería

- Te acompaño?

- No, púdrete- le grita, luego suspira- Lo sien…sabes, nisiquiera importa mucho. Me voy a casa, discúlpate por mi, okay?

- Takao- lo sujeta de la muñeca

- Estoy bien, solo…me duele la cabeza. El tropezón fue estupidez mia, así que no te preocupes, no debí…seguirte

- Pero…

- Nos vemos en la noche, Shin-chan- le dice con voz tenue, pero él no lo suelta

Midorima solo lo mira, con aquellos grandes ojos verdes, Takao se quería morir, estaba rojizimo. Quería soltar una de sus bromas doble sentido, y sonrojar al más alto, pero su propia vergüenza lo consumía. Estaba pegado a su cuerpo, con una de sus manos en el pecho del más alto, y su rostro muy cerca de él. Y con una inocencia pura, Shintarou beso sus labios con delicadeza, apenas un pequeño toque, pero Takao luego de esperar una semana, se conformaba con eso.

El muchacho de pelo verde iba a hacerlo otra vez, y su "amigo" estaba gustoso de aceptarlo, pero desvio la mirada solo un segundo, para luego empujar con su mano a Midorima desde su cara, para apartarlo, ya que todo el equipo los observaba, medio escondidos detrás de uno de los muros del colegio.

Midorima Shintarou no sucumbía ante nada, jamás. Bueno, quizás si, un par de cosas. Pero que eran siempre situaciones especificas y contadas con los dedos de su vendada mano izquierda, o quizás un poco más. 7. Los besos de Takao Kuzinari.

…

"No puedo ignorarlo más, es ridículo" parecía que por primera vez en esa semana su mente era una sola y coincidían en que su actitud era de lo más estúpida. Había pasado una semana desde la noche de la tormenta, y ciertamente si pretendía seguir haciendo como si su hermano- Hermanastro, Hermanastro, no es lo mismo que hermano- no existía su madre y su padre iban a terminar por golpearlo o atarlo a un árbol, porque hasta para ellos su actitud se volvió confusa.

Akashi había comenzado a esquivar al más alto de manera olímpica, corria por la casa, de pronto tenía planes con sus compañeros de equipo. Reia muy fuerte para evitar temas incomodos, y si su hermano necesitaba un poco de ayuda en alguna cosa, solo lo ignoraba y decía algo así como "Lo siento, mañana será" pero mañana jamás llegaba.

Se parecía un poco- oh, debía de estar enser io muy jodido- se parecía un poco a Kise. Corriendo de manera histérica por el universo. Se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua, y le constaba, pero no es como si pudiera enserio evitarlo. "Es mi vaso de agua y me ahogaré en él, si lo deseo" se había dicho. Era estúpido, infantil y sin sentido pero no le importaba en lo más minimo.

La verdad es que nunca le importo demasiado si actuaba como un idiota o no, él siempre estaba en lo correcto, así que como sea que se comportara estaba bien. Pero ahora, lo dudaba y eso lo hacía sentirse asqueroso, él no podía mantener en alto el nombre de su familia si tenía dudas, si fracasaba o hacía algo mal, simplemente no podía, porque los Akashi no dudaban, no fracasaban y sobre todas las cosas no hacían algo mal.

Estaba sentado, las cosas no iban bien, eso era claro. Pero tenía una sonrisa en su cara, una mirada tranquila en sus ojos y una voz que jamás reflegaba lo que realmente pensaba o sentía. Se odiaba por ser así, pero a veces lo agradecía. Miro su reloj, era demasiado temprano como para ir a lo de Kuroko, era demasiado tarde para seguir durmiendo.

No había nadie más en casa, solo él y Atsushi, quien dormía plácidamente, según creía. Era un sabado demasiado extraño, Midorima tenía practica, Kise seguramente recargaba fuerzas luego de un arduo trabajo de modelo el día anterior, Aomine flojeaba por ahí con Momoi seguramente se había quedado con él durante toda esa semana, incluyendo ese día.

El sofá del salón parecía extremadamente comodo ese día, y el libro entre sus manos era algo envidiable para cualquier lector empedernido. Adoraba leer, lo calmaba, le ayudaba a pensar con claridad, incluso cuando lo que estaba leyendo no tenía nada que ver con el tema.

Su teléfono sonó, y miro la pantalla con cierto recelo, suspiro. La verdad en ese momento no quería hablar con nadie. El nombre que iluminaba la pantalla tampoco lo incentivaba mucho a contestar, de hecho más bien lo hacía querer lanzar muy, muy, pero muy lejos su Iphone de carcasa rojiza con unas pequeñas luces doradas. Bufó, tampoco podía seguir ignorándolo, seguían siendo "amigos", aunque su concepto de amigos era bastante extraño.

Siempre iba a sentir algo, siempre, porque siempre iba a significar algo para él, un pasado precioso, un presente confuso y quizás un futuro de amistad. Pero en ese momento no quería que nadie le recordara lo hijo de puta que podía llegar a ser, lo cruel que podía resultar su personalidad, era un depredador, un cazador que cuando atrapaba a la presa que consideraba adecuada lo destrozaba, hasta que la ultima gota de humanidad saliera de ella.

Se odiaba, y había una razón para eso. Porque él conocía la persona que solía ser, y no era así, era mucho más agradable, mucho más simpatica y vivaz, mucho más Humano.

Por eso, la persona en el teléfono, definitivamente no era la más adecuada para hablar, aunque a veces solo escucharle lo hacía calmarse, como si fuera una especie de sedante.

- Shintarou- contesta el teléfono, escucha como respiraba profundo, intentando calmarse.

- Akashi, hola- le hablo, de manera nerviosa

- Sabes hace cuanto tiempo no me llamabas?- pregunta de manera sonriente, pero igual de nerviosa- Hace por lo menos uno meses…así que…a que se debe esta sorprendete llamada?

- Lo de Kuroko, iras…no es así?

- Si, por supuesto- le contesta, sus voces sonaban tan tensas, era algo incomodo- Porque?

- Aomine quiere ir- Midorima suena tenso, y él solo rie con diversión

- El muy hijo de puta- murmura para él, pero Shintarou lo escucha, ambos piensan una sola cosa, justo a la vez *Cinico de mierda*- Daiki sabe lo que hace, creo. Ademas no creo que sea para tanto, Ryota estará bien si estamos con él.

- Y que hay de Kuroko?- pregunta- No se….yo…

- Desde cuando te importa?- se burla

- Siempre me ha importado, lo sabes mejor que nadie- su voz sonaba tan dura, tan poco expresiva, ese no era Midorima.

- Lo se, lo siento- le susurra, recuesta su cabeza en el sillón- Pues, que hacemos?

- Tu eres el capitán, da las ordenes, Nia, Kise y yo las acatamos- suelta, con una voz divertida. Akashi sonrie inconcientemente

- Mantengamoslo a una distancia prudente, no muy cerca, pero no lejos. Siguen siendo amigos

- Tienes una rara definición de amigos, Akashi- le cuelga.

Akashi suspira, el pasado es algo que no podía borrar. Cerro los ojos, se sentía mal, era su culpa que Midorima ahora fuera tan….Midorima. Acaso siquiera recordaba como era antes? Antes de que "él" pasara por su vida?

_"Eh, Midorima esta en su cuarto….con una chica" llegó gritando Aomine, sonriendo de lado a lado, como si el mundo fuera acabarse. Se escucho un gran y sonoró "Que?!" alterado de la boca de sus amigos. "Aominecchi, estas seguro?" soltó Kise "Absolutamente, pikachu, estaba realmente ebrio y se reia a montones, fue perturbador" abria los ojos muy grandes. Todos reían y se burlaban de su amigo, Shintarou bebía demasiado, y perdía rápido el control de su cuerpo, era muy usual en él. Era divertido para todos, tanto conversar con él, como estar cerca cuando se emborrachaba mientras decía "Yo se lo que hago" y no podías convencerlo de lo contrario. Akashi y Midorima se habían conocido el primer día, eran mejores amigos, se llevaban muy bien, Shintarou disfrutaba de decir que por su mano conocería la derrota, y por eso, en ese tiempo, Akashi no disfrutaba de que tomaran SUS cosas._

Akashi daría su vida por revertir lo que hizo, pero lamentablemente las cosas no funcionan así, no puedes simplemente arreglar las cosas como su fueran trozos de algo, si la jodiste, la jodiste, y no puedes cambiarlo. Lo sabía, pero no le gustaba admitir que había cometido un error, por eso a veces se pavoneaba de ser la única persona en la generación de los milagros a quien nunca le habían roto el corazón.

- Akashin- escucha la voz adormilada de Atsushi

- Si?- lo ve caminar hacía él, solo con sus pantalones de dormir, cierra los ojos un momento y se muerde el labio "Follatelo, follatelo!" "Cierra la boca, ciérra la boca" se gritaban las dos partes de su mente

- Estoy triste- sentencia- Tengo Frio

Akashi traga saliva, cuando la parte de él que no controla suelta algo así como "Nosotros podemos ayudarle a entrar en calor, no crees?" y la otra gritaba y giraba exageradamente por toda su mente rogándose a si mismo que no perdiera el control. Cuantos sueños extraños había tenido esa semana? Nisiquiera lo recuerda, pero sabe que su madre no volverá a entrar a su cuarto sin tocar por la mañana.

- Ponte una camiseta, Atsushi- sujiere, pero el más alto lo ignora y se acerca a él

- No quiero- chilla, se acerca al sillón y levanta a su hermanastro por la cintura, elevándolo a la altura de su pecho

- Atsushi, bajame- le pide con voz autoritaria y traquila, pero la verdad estaba algo alterado- estaba histérico en realidad, pero eso no es algo que le guste admitir

- Espera, Akashin- le dice "Entiendes porque estoy con tantas ganas, yo reservado?" la voz parecía burlarse de él "Si" admite. Siente como Atsushi se recuesta de espaldas en el sofá, poniendo su pequeño cuerpo sobre él, haciéndolo sentir como solo una pequeña parte de algo más grande- Listo

- Estaba leyendo, Atsushi- intenta levantarse, pero el más grande lo abraza contra su pecho

- Puedes leer así- le dice. Akashi respira profundo *Calmate, quieres? Han estado recortados así cientos de veces, desde que tiene años, relájate* se dice a si mismo. Simplemente suspiro, tomo su libro y lo puso sobre su pecho desnudo del más alto.

Había conseguido calmarse, conseguido leer un par de paginas sin sentirse nervioso, su cuello y sus musculos se habían relajado y parecía bastante contento con el hecho de que estaba literalmente sobre él- no como quisiera pero era algo- así que solo había leído tranquilamente. Sus ojos dejaron de posarse en el libro que ahora leía sobre el pecho de su hermanastro, miro hacía arriba con el mentón apoyado en la piel desnuda del musculoso pecho del mayor. Los ojos de Atsushi estaban casi cerrados, y parecía absolutamente dormido. Lo contemplo en silencio, en un silencio dulce y tranquilizador.

Sonrio con dulzura, con cariño, se mordió en labio intentando calmar sus ansias. No creía posible nada de eso, nada de eso tenía que ser real, no podía. Él lo sabía, era básicamente incesto, era enfermo, era casi un pedófilo si consideraban la personalidad infantil e inocente que su hermano poseía.

*Uno no importará, no va a enterarse* se dijo internamente, se acomodo intentando no despertarlo, se acerco lo más que puso a su rostro, roso su nariz con la del muchacho de cabello lila. *No vas a hacerle ningun daño*, siguió rosandola hasta que por fin deposito un suave beso en sus labios, cuando se separó, sonrio un poco y volvió a rosar sus narices.

*Demonios, es tan guapo* se mordió nuevamente el labio, para luego volver a acercarse de manera lenta, pero no pudo nisiquiera dudar un par de segundos, porque un par de manos se posaron en sus mejillas, presionándolo contra su rostro con fuerza y besándolo con mucha fiereza. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y no podía reaccionar del todo, su boca se abria preciosamente y era devorada con fuerza por la otra, que parecía encagar con la de él con tal precisión que Akashi nisiquiera podía negarse al hecho de querer seguir siendo devorado por él.

- Sabes a café- murmura Atsushi, rozando su nariz con la de él

- No deberías comer dulce por las mañanas….sabes que te…- pero es interrumpido por un suave beso

- Akachin, nunca se calla- sonrie y esa sonrisita tierna, fue precisamente lo que volvió loco a Akashi por el resto del día.

Sonaban las 10, pero podía llegar algo tarde a casa de Kuroko, había algo muy importante que sus "Yos" internos debían arreglar

-Sigues castigado- rebota en palabras del pelirrojo, Tetsu parpadea confundido unos segundos y asiente consciente de dicha reprimenda, ahora entiende un poco, cero contacto hasta nuevo aviso- no te traje a mi casa por nada- aclara volviendo sus pasos a la salida- estamos a las afueras de la ciudad y hasta que no pienses en lo que has hecho este enclaustramiento no cambiará.


	6. Aviso -------

Hola.  
Solo queria decirles que me demoraré un poco en subir el capitulo, ya que mi computador decidio morir justo hace unos días, afortunadamente mi telefono crea archivos y cosas raras. Solo me demoraré y lo.más probable es que mi ortografia sea muy mala. Lo del ultimo parrafo fue porque estaba leyendo un fanfic y se me pego en el word una parte. y cuando lo pase quedo ahi.  
Aclaraciones: *Kise se hizo amigo de ellos en primero y posteriormente a finales de ese año se unio al club.  
*Niara es un par de meses mayor que Daiki es solo hija del padre de éste y la mamá de él esta muerta.  
*Akashi y su mamá biologica no se hablan mucho, siendo honesta se odian porque ella lo presiona demasiado. Asi que la mamá de Mukkun es su mamá. *Mukkun y Seijuro tienen una hermana en común "Kion" que tiene el pelo de Atsushi y los ojos de Akashi *Shin-chan tiene una hermana xe 5 años que se llama Ummie y la ve muy poco porque siempre esta con sus padres, a los que Midorima puede estar meses sin ver.  
*Takao tiene una hermana de la edad de Ummie que se llama Irinne, es igual a él.  
*Tetsu y Kizu se llevan bien pero no demasiado. 


	7. Un poco de Pasado

Uchiha:  
Gracias.  
Kuroko todavia no se lo va a violar, todavia, notese.  
Akashi y su lado oscuro, él lo sabe, tiene que sucumbir.  
Me alegra que te gustara, la personalidad de Kagami es mi favorita junto con la de Akashi, creo que en el fondo Kuroko con respecto a Aomine es...no se, loco.  
Nos leemos pronto.

Lobita:  
Hola, me alegra que te gustara.  
Lo se, pero es una forma de demostrar que Kuroko esta solo...pero en el fondo lo quiere y se mata trabajando por él. Se preocupa, pero cuando hay que trabajar, hay que trabajar.  
El equipo sale en uno o dos capitulos mas y Tetsu 2 sale en este, pero los de Serin, no se quien podria ponerlo celoso, Izuki quizas. Aomine desespera, como que estresa, y en el capitulo que sigue a este van a ver una version de Aomine en plan "Reconquista", Kise en esta novela haeia lo que fuera por llamar la atencion asi que...creo que se podria con el sempai y la idea que diste me gusto.

pronto

Karu-Suna:  
Bienvenida. Me alegra que te llamen la atencion, espero que eso sea bueno.  
Porque a nadie le gustan?! me alegra que al final te gustara Lo se, lo se. como dije lo siento, algo aprete. Espero que me leeas de nuevo.  
besos

Sole:  
Podria seeeer...me gusto!

Kuroko22:  
ya explique!

Alguien apoya a Aomine! Finally! Aprecio la opinion que tienes, al fin y al cabo es algo que depede de cada uno. Aqui hay una bueba razon para que no esten juntos, .  
Besos

Sapphire:  
Gracias- que eras tu. 5 Ya explique!

Himuro es...Himuro. Aqui aun no juegan, pero te aseguro que cuando lo hagan no va a pasar nada malo.  
Reza que Mido lo necesita, de por si las 7 cosas lo alteran, sumale que para esta Ummie- su hermana- y Irie que es casi su hermana, y son ambas muy desordenadas, la mitad del tiempo quiere labzarse por un edificio. Pero los quiere.  
Puchaaaa, yo queria quemarlo.  
Vimos a un Kagami domado y a un Kuroko soltandose el cabello una vez más, aunque no le guste, y eso es lo genial. Te sorprenderia la cantidad de cosas que hicieron como "Pandilla" eran unoa delincuentes!

Atsushi vuelve demente a Akashi, y ya no sabe que hacer. Es por el hecho de que es tan lindo pero tan deshinibido la vez.  
Lo sabe y le encanta. Sus peleas son lo mejor.  
Kuroko toma las riendas y Taiga se deja llevar. Serin estaran encantados, creeme.

Kagami lo ve meterse a su cuarto, habían visto un par de peliculas en el cuarto de su padre, lo había oido cada vez que hacía un comentario sobre las peliculas o algun actor, lo había visto buscar un monton de palomitas, y comer un poco.  
Cada vez que se mordia el labio, que estiraba la mano buscando su cuerpo, su calor. Cada vez que su cabeza caia media dormida y él volvia a insistirse a si mismo que no debia sin importar los medicamentos.

Y cuando lo vio dormirse en su hombro, cuando estaban acostados viendo la cuarta pelicula, sonrio de manera tranquila. Miro la hora, eran las 12 de la noche, tal vez debia irse, o tal vez no. Al fin y al cabo le dijo que iba a quedarse ahí, y no tenia que avisarle a nadie así que no importaba mucho.

Lo recosto y cubrio con las frazadas, acomodandolo lo mejor que pudo bajo las sabanas, intentando no despertarlo. Se levanto con cuidado y salio del cuarto luego de apagar el televisor.

Se puso a caminar por el pasillo y se quito la polera, no podia dormir con ella si mañana tenia que volver a usarla. La dejo sobre el sillon de la sala, no importaba mucho, ya mañana la tomaria nuevamente.

Iba directo a la habitacion de invitados que Kuroko le había señalado, cuando la puerta del cuarto de frente se abrio. Su mirada se desvio y miro con curiosidad la puerta, tenia con letras grandes y celestes "Tetsu" escrito en diagonal. Kagami nego con la cabeza e intento contener su deseo de ir y ver que había dentro, pero le resulto imposible.

Lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue a Numero dos durmiendo en su canastita. El pelirrojo hizo un gesto de asco, miro con cuidado a su alrededor. Se parecia a todo el resto de la casa, celeste, acogedor y repleta de fotos. Con ese olor ligero pero notorio a perfume de hombre.

Comenzo a mirar las fotos en las paredes, y noto como las clasificaba. El color de los marcos era distinto para cada miembro de su generacion.

Midorima y él en la biblioteca leyendo algo y sonriendo a la camara, verde.

Kise y él, más bien él sobre Kise, riendose, afuera de la casa del rubio, Amarillo.

Niara y Kuroko sentados en una banca del gimnasio en Teiko, con un audifono cada uno, azul electrico.

Aomine, con Tetsu en sus piernas medio abrazados, en las escaleras de su escuela, azul oscuro.

Akashi y él, espalda con espalda, haciendo una mueca con la boca y haciendo una pistola con las mano, Con en el uniforme de los partidos. rosado rojizo

Murasakibara decorando un pastel enorme para el cumpleaños de una de las hermanitas de Kise y Kuroko ayudandole, en la cocina de los Kise. morado

Momoi abrazandolo y él sonriendo en el salon de Quimica, rosado.

Vio como muchas de esas fotos eran una preciada parte de su pasado y seguramente definian lo que ahora el pequeño numero 11 era en el presente, porque despues de tanto dolor y daño que le causaron los seguia teniendo cerca.

Unos marcos rojos con negro llamaron su atencion, colgados cerca de la repisa de los libros estaban...no podia ni creerlo, ellos. Serin ocupaba espacio en su habitacion. Aida, Izuki, Mitobe, Hyyuga, todos, todos menos él.

La sonrisa que había esbozado hace unos momentos desaparecio. No entendia nada, porque no estaba? Tal vez no tenian fotos juntos...no, se habían sacado cientos en el verano. Bufo y volteo la mirada con molestia.

La cama del pequeño tenia una mesita junto a ella y en ella habían dos cuadros más. Nia y Kuroko fumando y el otro cuadro, con marco negro más cerca de la cama él y el muchacho de cabello rojo sonriendo a la camara, ambos en traje de baño, medio abrazados.

Kagami se rasco la nuca, sonriendo nerviosamente. Salio del cuarto y cerro la puerta detras de él, aun sonriendo.

Kuroko estaba de pie en medio del hermoso patio trasero de Teiko, era fin de año, lo podia notar en el ambiente. Habia un olor a su alrededor, el per...el perfume de Kise? el antiguo, el de olor de frambuesa.

Tambien habia un brazo sobre su hombro, uno musculoso, con piel morena, cariñoso y protector, puesto con amor y delicadeza.

Una enorme figura de vidrio color Morado frente a él, comiendo dulces y sonriendo. Con la mano puesta sobre el hombro de una figura más baja, de color rosa rojizo

Junto a esa más baja, una alta y delgada, de color verde, ambas estaban con las manos a medio tomar, algo asi como sujetas por el meñique.

La figura alta y con el pircing, de color amarillo, sujeta de la mano a la de una delgada chica.

Todo estaba bien, pero pronto, la figura de la chica que daba una luz brillante de color azul electrico comenzo de apoco a romperse, eran pequeños quebrones pero luego sus manos se quebraron por completo. Kuroko creyo ver como de miraba las manos desesperaba y soltaba las manos de la figura junto a ella y finalmente se desvanecia evitando asi romperse por completo.

La alta y delgada figura comenzo a quebrarse justo en el meñique, que pronto se esparcio pr todo su cuerpo. Su brillante luz verde se desvanecio, y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta, solto la mano de la otra figura e intento arreglarse, guiado por la desesperacion cayo de rodillas y se jalaba el pelo gritando, su cuerpo comenzo a romperse pero aun podia estirar la mano para rogarle a la figura junto a él que le ayudara. Kuroko creyo que esta solo iba a ignorarlo, pero no fue asi. La figura comenzo a pisarlo con fuerza y romperlo por completo, hasta convertirlo en trozos de vidrio roto de color verde.

Kuroko se cubrio la boca, con ambas manos. De apoco el resto de las figuras comenzo a alejarsr dr apoco, la de luz amarilla estaba algo rota, pero no demasiado como la verde, tal vez más que la de la chica.

El brazo sobre su hombro se volvio frio como el hielo, le quemaba y la figura de la que provenia se volvia más y más fria. No se apartaba tanto, pero le dolia, demasiado. De seguro había dejado una gran quemadura ardiente sobre su hombro y espalda, aun asi Kuroko no queria que aquella figura se alejara demasiado, la necesitaba.

Pero cuando la figura saco el brazo de su hombro le dolio, solto un enorme grito de desesperacion, para que volviera a colocarlo sobre él. La necesitaba porque pronto una de sus piernas de quebro como aquellas figuras sin rostro. Cayo al suelo, comenzo a gritar mientras la gran figura se alejaba de él.

- No me dejes, no te vayas- gritaba desesperado, intentando hacerlo volver- No te vayas, no te vayas. No me dejes, no quiero estas solo. ...

Se habia dormido, estaba absolutamente dormido, cuando lo escucho, gritaba como desesperado y de seguro Numero dos tambien habia sido despertado. Noto en su voz que algo grave pasaba y no dudo en correr hasta su cuarto.

Entro y lo vio gritado, llorando y suplicando, pidiendo que no lo dejaran, fue una imagen espantosa para él, sintio como si una parte de él se quebrara.

Se acerco a la cama y se sento junto a él, para intentar despertarlo, aunque sin mucho exito primero.

-Kuroko- lo sacudio- Kuroko, despierta. Despierta- Lo vio abrir los ojos de golpe, y sentarse con rapidez, sudaba y lloraba- Kuroko, todo va bien. Tranquilo.  
- No es cierto- murmuro con rapidez, seguia llorando- Todos se van, siempre lo hacen.  
- Estoy aqui- intenta calmarlo - No- sonrie amargamente- No entiendes. Todos, se alejan, se van y se olvidan de mi. Y un día, tu tambien lo haras. - No es cierto, voy a estar contigo- le acaricia el pelo, y pega la cabeza del pequeño a su pecho- Yo voy a cuidarte. - No me conoces, no sabes el tipo de cosas que hice- murmuro cerrando los ojos - No necesito hacerlo, no importa lo que eraa, me importa lo que eres ahora- le susurra, recostandose junto a él- Solo fue una pesadilla, todo ira bien. Yo te cuidare - No re vayas- le ruega

...  
Despertar fue entre una pesadilla y un sueño para Kagami, el muchacho de pelo celeste apoyado en su pecho, su respiracion tranquila y su olor a perfume llenandolo por completo.

El sonido de la puerta lo saco de su trance, penso en despertar a su amigo, pero no era una buena idea, dejarlo descanzar era un mejor opcion. Se levanto, con cuidado de no despertarlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba sin camiseta y miro a su alrededor buscandola, pero no estaba.

Salio al living y la encontro, pero el sonido de los nudillos de alguien chocando contra la puerta lo distrago de su gran logro. La tomo y camino hasta la puerta, abriendola y frente a él, la larga y delgada figura de Midorima Shintarou mirandole con atencion, sorprendido, los ojos muy abiertos y la boca medio abierta. Lo vio intentar contener el grito qule estrugaba la garganta, finalmente cerro la boca y lo miro desafiante.

- Que haces aqui?-pregunta Kagami, la ceja derecha del peliverde se alzo - Podria preguntar lo mismo- exclama con superioridad. Kagami sabe a lo que se refiera, ademas esta sin camiseta, eso se veia mal. - Vine a verlo, no necesito permiso previo, o si?- Le contesta con voz clara y luego lo escanea con la mirada- Te vas a quedar ahi o me dejaras pasar?-Kagami se aparto y el muchacho entro, el pelirrojo miro hacia el patio, no veia la carreta, ni a Takao, volvio a cerras y a poner pestillo;Midorima estaba sentado en el sillon, con una expresion se puso la polera y fue hacia él, con actitud segura. Lo miro, con ojos inquisidores y hablo con mucha lentitud, bajando la voz

- Me sorprende no ver a Takao contigo-Shin-chan solo sonrio negando con la cabeza y li miro de vuelta -No queria molestar, asi que...se quedo en casa-explica-Aunque eso no es asunto tuyo" suelta con fuerza.

Kagami bufa, no podia ser bueno o amable con alguno de ellos, especialmente con alguien como Midorima que siempre actuaba asi, con una actitud tan dura.

- Linda cadena -le comenta bajando su tono de voz, Kagami observa su cuello y el resplandeciente anillo que cuelga de él -Es de mi hermano de Basket, aunque tu no entenderias-Le dice, el muchacho sonrie, levantandose del sillon y caminado por los alrededores - No soy como piensas, si valoro los amigos que tengo-le replica, el tigre lo observa, la astuta aguila parecia sumido en si mismo, sin decir nada ahora -Ya, Takao?-Lo miro, con ojos inquisidores y hablo con mucha lentitud, bajando la voz.  
- No soy como crees, Kagami-Lo ve levantarse la manga y dejar ver unos pares de pulseras de distintos colores.  
Una brillante, amarilla con una pequeñisima camara de fotos que deseguro era de plata, una rosa medio roja, con una corona de emperador igual que la camara, una de azul obscuro con una canasta de basket, una de color azul electrico y tonos en azul claro con una estrella, otra morada y lila con un helado de cono, una rosa con una flor y la ultima celeste más sensilla que las demas con una pelota de basket en ella.-No lo demostramos, pero nos queremos-Kagami basicamente quedo en blanco, pero se recompuso con rapidez

Midorima se paseo por el salon y miro a su luego encontrar la computadora de kuroko. Shin-chan la tomo con sumo cuidado, para luego sentarse tieso en el sofa. Abriendola con mucha lentitud, para que la pantalla se iluminara pidiendole la contraseña para entrar.

Hizo una mueca con los labios y se pregunto si su amigo seguia siendo tan predecible como lo recordaba "Ryouta" tecleo, no era, ya no. "Aomine" no "Daiki" tampoco "Mirodima" no, al parecer no era ninguna de sus antiguas contraseñas. lo penso un poco y luego razono "Serin" tecleo con cuidado para que esta le diera pase libre por el computador.

-Que haces?- pregunto Kagami, mirandolo con atencion, pero Midorima no respondio, solo sonrio de manera tranquila, buscando entre las cosas de su amigo.

Aunque estaba algo herido,antes de fondo de pantalla, brillaba una hermosa foto de ellos, sosteniendo un trofeo, con Aomine sosteniendo el cuerpo flaco de Kuroko entre los brazos, sonrientes, con Kise y Nia abrazandose, con Akashi de pie en una banca para estar a la misma altura que los demas. Pero ahora, una hermosa foto de Teiko era una hermosa foto de Serin. Con Kuroko y nunero dos molestando a Kagami y todos riendo. Shintarou lo comprendio en ese momento, ya no habia un "Nosotros" que los incluyera a ellos tambien

-Es un foto muy linda- murmura el muchacho de pelo verde -La cambio hace poco, creo que aun tenia la de Teiko hasta hace como dos semanas- exclama Kagami rascandose la nuca, haciendo sonreir al chico-Tengo una pregunta, Midorima. -Si vas a preguntar por Aomine la respuesta es No, no te dire nada-Le contesta con voz seca-Si Kuroko no te dice nada tiene alguna razon. -Pero...fue tan...malo como para que...el Tetsu que ustedes conocian basicamente desapareciera?- su voz sonaba confundida y extraña, Midorima sintio lastima, debe ser triste no saber lo que le pasa a un amigo. Porque era por eso, no?

Nada más que amigos, se estaba perdiendo acaso de algo? Estaba un poco confundido ahora, por lo que sabia habian logrado conectar muy rapido, el grandulon tenia toda su confianza puesta en el pequeño y lamentablemente parecia no saber que Kuroko no iba a confiar en nadie demasiado nunca más.

- Lo que tu conoces es esa parte de él que siempre estuvo ahi-habla con extraña amabilidad- Los de mi generacion y yo creamos a "Tetsu" él siempre fue silencioso- señala- supongo que en el fondo...lo hizo para encajar, aunque no era realmente necesario

Kagami lo miro, Midorima era alguien que no disfrutaba de decir lo que pensaba, asi que aprecio que en ese momento el peliverde confiara en el de una manera poco normal. Lo miro mientras seguia escarbando entre las cosasde la computadora.

Una carpeta, flamante y hermosa para Midorima con un nombre que significa tanto para él, aparecio salvajemente en la pantalla. "Teiko :)"

La presiono y comenzo a mirar las cosas dentro de ella, fotos muchas fotos. Muchos recuerdos.

-Puedo...?-pregunto a Kagami, por alguna razón. No era el tipo de persona que pedía permiso para hacer algo, el más musculoso asintio-Dios, hace mucho que no veia estas.

Las fotos de ellos en los entrenamientos, en los bares, en sua casas, en aquellas escaleras afuera de la escuela. Midorima no podia simplemente olvidar Teiko. No podia porque adoraba esa epoca, cuando todo parecia posible, menos separarse.

La foto del primer día de entrenamiento. Cuando nombraron a Akashi como capitan y todos se le tiraron encima. Momoi besando la mejilla del de pelo verde. Tantos recuerdos volvian a su mente, todoa esos dias que jamás olvidaria.

- Ese es...Kise disfrazado de gato...sexy o algo?- pregunto divertido Kagami, Shintarou asintio riendose- Hacian muchas tonterias- le señala mientras va cambiando de foto, era Halloween, porque habian dulces y muchos disfraces - Fue una epoca muy buena, ese Halloween en casa de Aomine, fue lo mejor- se muerde el labio- Aunque casi no vimos a Kuroko porque...- cerro la boca, y cambio la foto y se puso un video- Que...?

"-Kurokocchi- se oia a la voz de Kise muy ebrio. Para que la imagen cambiara al sofa de la casa de alguien, Pudo reconocer el cabello rojo de Akashi apenas lo vio y debido a la altura de la camara era obvio que Atsushi estaba grabando. Por fortuna no habìa nada ebrio hay, solo las risas y bromas de sus otros amigos. -Eh, Shin-chan- lo llamo Niara- Que tal si quemas un poco? Con Akashi, él sabe hacerlo"

Midorima se puso rojo mirando la pantalla, mientras Taiga levantaba una ceja, y una sonrisa se formaba en sua labios. Paro el video con rapidez y trago saliva

-Creo que hay más fotos en algun sitio - Oh, vamos- rie- Es enserio? Akashi?! dejame ver el resto.

Le puso play y se cubrio el rostro con un cojin, parecia la navidad en persona.

"Un Shintarou de al menos 13 o 14 años se sentó en el sofa junto a Akashi, que fumaba a gusto. -Vamos chicos, una para la camara eso es todo- la divertida e infantil voz de Aomine lo calmaba y no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo se relajo y Akashi levanto la vista para mirarlo. Puso en sus labios el cigarro, y giro el rostro hacia Midorima. El chico de pelo verde sonrio y con mucho cuidado medio la parte encendida a su boca, casi chocando los labios con el muchacho de ojos rojizos, cuando se separaron, ambos soltaron humo blanquesino y puro. Todos rieron, divertidos y ebrios. Akashi tenia el cigarro en sus dedos y apenas el màs alto dejo de soltar humo le beso con fuerza en los labios, como un leon devorando a su presa, poniendo sus manos en el cuello del chico y siendo muy bien recibido, ya que Midorima le jalaba con fuerza del cuello de la camisa. Se oian las risas y los *Eh, vamos, no se coman delante de nosotros* divertidoa que soltaban sus amigos"

el video cambio a una foto de Nia sentada en Kuroko.  
Kagami queria reir estrepitosamente, perp se contubo porque sabia que su amigo seguia durmiendo. No se imaginaba a Midorima realmente como un homosexual abiertamente enamorado de su capitan pero eso era una muestra que parte de su imaginacion estaba en lo correcto.

Era Gay y habia estado brutalmente enamorado de su capitan. Su sonrisa desaparecio cuando vio en el lenguaje corporal del más delgado que algo no iba bien. Shintarou solia estar siempre bien derecho, con sus ojos firmes y una expresion de envidiable seriedad en su cara. Ese chico frente a él no era Midorima.

Tenia una expresion triste, los ojos fijos y la espalda curva, parecia muy deprimido.

-Midorima- habla con voz baja- Oye yo...  
-Esta bien- lo calla- Tu no...  
- Que ocurrio?- pregunto, Midorima se ergio de nuevo y lo miro, con una sonrisa amargada en los labios -Se jodio, igual que todo- se levanto dejando sobre la mesa el computador Ire a ver...a Kuroko- le comunica friamente- Sigue dormido?- Kagami asiente y lo ve desaparecer tras la puerta del cuarto.

Kagami quedo en silencio, intentado digerir lo que habia dicho. Parecia que todo en Teiko se jodio luego de terminar ese partido, lo notaba. Siguio mirando videos hasta que hayo uno que simplemente explico lo de Kuroko, un poco al menos.

Uno donde Kuroko y Aomine caminaban bajo la nieve sujetos de la mano, grabados por Kise , Nia y Akashi, se reian y se besaban, se podian escuchar las risas de sus amigos, las burlas, todo. Eran felices, tan felices. Una sonrisa resplandecia en los labios del muchacho de cabello celeste. Era invierno de segundo año y ambos lucian tan felices. Aomine no lucia como ahora, creia Kagami, lucia humano, lucia como un muchacho de 14 enamorado locamente de una persona que valia la pena. La puerta volvio a sonara, con un leve "toc toc" como un anillo sonando contra la madera. Se levanto y camina para abrirla.

Kise con una enorme sonrisa, con un gran oso de peluche con una cinta en el cuello de color rosa, unas flores muy bonitas y chocolates. Kagami se rio y penso que actuaba como una novia sicopata, se veia como siempre, ordenado y tranquilo, con su ropa cara igual que antes. Kise era asi, siempre tan cariñoso con los demás, aunque cuando de Basket se trataba daba miedo, el rubio por lo general era muy sensible Sonrio con dulzura y apreto contra su cuerpo el enorme peluche, con nerviosismo.

- Eh, Kurokocchi...  
- Durmiendo si es que Midorima no le desperto- le contesto, dejandole pasar- Como estas?  
- Oh, muy bien, gracias- sonrie, dejando las cosas sobre la mesa- Wow este sitio no ha cambiado en nada- gira sobre sus talones observando todo- Un pequeño viaje al pasado- canturrea caminando hacia la computadora y mirando el video- Nadie creeria que a Aominecchi le gustan los chicos pero...bueno, no se, eso de "Luz y Sombra" suena muy gay para mi

Kagami trago saliva de manera nerviosa, era un buen punto. Kise miro el video y sonrio nostalgico. Más dolido que otra cosa, su gran corazon roto se apoderaba de él y recordo la dolorosa epoca que fueron todos esos años. Viviendo del dolor que le proporcionaba el ser rechazado por Aomine, una y otra vez.

Una sonrisa dolida estaba plantada de lado a lado en su rostro, con una sensacion asquerosa en su pecho, cada foto, cada video, cada cosa que aparecia en la pantalla era tortura, y ademas un viejo recuerdo de una epoca mejor. Una lagrima fugaz cayo incontrolable por su mejilla, bajando con rapidez hasta el final de su rostro.

- Kise...- se oyo la voz de Kagami Pasa algo?  
- Nah- sonrie- Soy un meloso y un nostalgico, estas fotos me ponen asi. Eso es todo. - Ustedes tienen un problema, en serio- sentencia - A que te refieres?- pregunta curiosamente acariciando cariñosamente la cabeza de Tetsu #2 que había corrido a saludarlo, con la punta de sus dedos.  
- Que tan lejos puede llegar una persona para no demostrar lo que siente?

Kise lo compredio, se levanto del sillon y camino por la sala. Kise era alto y podía mirar las repisas de arriba. Estiro la mano, y tomo lo que encontro. Una navaja medio oxidar.

- a esto- se la muestra- Afortunadamente por lo que veo, no la ha usado. A que puedo llegar yo?- sonrie- A beber hasta que olvido hasta mi nombre. Midorimacchi a ignorar todo afecto que pueda llegar a crear. Entre tu y yo, Kagamicchi, preferimos morir a mostrar emociones.  
- Piensan demasiado- sentencia - Lo se- lo mira- Gracias...por quedarte con él...yo tenia que trabajar...le pago la escuela a mi hermana menor y mamà cuenta conmigo, queria quedarme...  
- Se que querias...medio te amarrabas a la cama cuando ibas a verlo. Lo mirabas dormir...y él te quiere mucho- Kise sonrie - Kurokocchi es mi mejor amigo, cuando se fue con Nia fuera del pais crei que no regresaria...pero él dijo que jamás iba a dejarme solo, porque sabía lo mucho que duele estar solo. Volvio y paso unos días en mi casa. Sus...incidentes pararon y mejoramos juntos, me preocupo por él, por ende...me preocupa el daño que tu puedas causarle.  
- a que te refieres?  
- No...no debi decir eso, digo tonterias...Akashicchi se molestara conmigo, ire...a descansar con los chicos.

Lo vio correr destartaladamente hacia el cuarto. Cuanto miedo podian tenerle a Akashi?  
La puerta no sono, pero cuando volteo, una figura morena estaba frente a él.

- Niara- susurra - Tengo llaves- se las enseña- Relajate grandulon- sonrie, pasando su mano por el cabello del pelirrojo- Lo cierto es que...puedo entrar y salir de esta casa cuando me plasca. Como...hoy en la madrugada- el cuerpo se le tenso- Veras...no vivo tan lejos de aqui, asi que cuando volvia de tener mi pequeña conversacion con Akashi...pase a verlo. Entre y...estabas en su cama...algo...que quieras comentar?- hablo con voz divertida- olvidalo, ideas mias, supongo.

Kagami trago saliva y la vio sacar un cerveza del refrigerador. Para luego sentarse en el sillon, y hacerle una seña para que se sentara junto a ella. Kagami solo le temia a una mujer, a Aida, pero Nia merecia un poco de temor, al igual que Aomine tenia un caracter y un aura fuerte, que destruia todo a su paso.

- Tenemos que hablar, cariño- le dice. Nia pasa sus largas piernas por ensima de su regaso- Tu y yo...vamos a hablar- le gruñe cuando el pelirrojo iba a reclamar - De que quieres hablar?- pregunta - Kuroko es...muy importante para mi- le suelta, mirandose las uñas- Desde hace años él a...sido parte de mi vida y de la vida de los chicos...no hay nada que no haria por él - Yo tampoco- le suelta sin pensar.  
- Te creo, pero aparte de nosotros hay otra persona que no dejara de intentarlo- Kagami asiente con la cabeza- Veras, entre tu y yo...tu me gustas mas. Pero...como que no soy yo quien va a golpearte si algo sale mal...- Taiga no entiende y la mira- Viste como reaccionaron en el hospital? Pues, eso no es nada. Tetsu tiene un iman para los brabucones, vive para las peleas...Akashi simplemente vive para cuidarlo. Como el arbolito a Pikachu. Pero...Akashi es peor. Porque bueno, es Akashi.

Kagami no podia creer lo que oia, la extraña sensacion de peligro desestabilizante lo perturbaba. La sonrisa de la morena lo lleno de una calmante sensacion de cariño. Su voz evidenciava el miedo y preocupacion que una madre tendria y Taiga creia que aquella voz saliendo de alguien que solo er la amiga de Kuroko signicaba mucho.

- Podemos ser amigos... tenerme en tu contra- dice- Puedo ser una grandiosa ayuda para ti, o el peor de tus problemas. Porque no podria soportar verlo mal de nuevo, ninguno podria.- baja la mirada- Si quieres que te de un consejo, puedo decirte que...aunque ahora se este comportando "Raro" él es todo lo que se ha mostrado ante ti. Lo conoces, y eso esta bien. Tratalo como si se tratara de un vidrio muy delgado, no lo soportara de otra manera- su mirada se desvia- Mura esta aqui - Atsushi?- pregunta - Si, nunca me gusto su nombre- camina y abre la pierta- Akashi?

Un neurotico y alterado Akashi Seijurou entro caminando y lanzando con rapidez su mochila al sofa, sin importarle mucho cuando golpeo en la cabeza a Kagami.

Se mordia las uñas, respiraba extraño e intentaba cubrirse el cuello con la chaqueta de Rakuzan.

- Hice algo malo- suelta, caminando nerviosamente, hablando fuerte- Nia...hice algo realmente malo - Porque demonios no cierran la boca?- se oye la voz adormilada de Kuroko- Buenos Dias- le dice a Kagami con voz timida- Siento no haberte dejado dormir anoche.  
- Gritabas mucho- se rie.  
Kise y Midorima que llegaban del pasillo abrieron los ojos muy grandes, y las bocas formaron una perfecta O. Nia se rio entre dientes y para fortuna de Taiga, Akashi tenia algo más de que preocuparse que de un pequeño juego de palabras.  
Habia mucho mas de que preocuparse que del estado de su amigo. Mucho màs que un poco de...  
- Akashi- su voz pronuncio casi con Asco su nombre - Hola Shintarou- murmuro - Voy a comprar algo para comer- es lo unico que dice antes de salir por la puerta, despues de golpear su hombro contra el del mas bajo casi botandolo - Creo que te odia- Se burla Kise - No te preocupes corazon- lo calma Tetsu- Solo es...un poco de pasado.


End file.
